


POP

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, fucked up timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sick sometimes... To think like this, but he's never felt this strongly about a person... His art teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to bring POP over here! If you haven't had the chance to read it you're in for a treat ;)

Frank wasn't a stalker... Okay, maybe he was, but he was intrigued by him on so many levels. The way he talked, walked, dressed, laughed and even drank from a water bottle (seven bottles he's collected so far). He doesn't really talk to Frank. Well, more like Frank doesn't talk to him when the opportunity comes to him. Frank freezes even if he's looking his way... His eyes are just big and intimidating. Yet, Frank still gets lost in them. He's sick sometimes... To think like this, but he's never felt this strongly about a person... His art teacher.

 

He's in his last year of high school and his art teacher's name is Gerard Arthur Way. He's twenty five, born and raised in New Jersey, he's got a younger brother named Mikey. He's half Italian; mothers side and half Scottish; fathers side. He likes comics and show tunes. His favorite actor is Hugh Jackman, he likes drawing and painting. He's also gay and currently dating Bert McCracken, who works in a record store, and smokes a shit load of weed. They live together because Gerard had been kicked out of his parents home for dating a stoner like Bert.

 

Frank knows so much about him because he sees him more times in a day than anyone would realize. Frank's favorite spot to watch him would be Gerard's bedroom window. Scary, yeah, but he doesn't see Frank. There's a bush he sits behind that and it keeps him hidden. 

 

He's seen Gerard naked, He's seen him sleep, He's seen him fuck, and He's seen him cry. He cries a lot though. It probably has to do with the fact that his Grandmother, Elena, died not too long ago and also his relationship with Bert is a bit rocky.

 

The main reason of this 'stalking' is because of the first time Gerard and Frank actually talked... Well, the first time Gerard asked him a question on the first day of school. He's the art teacher so questions are hardly asked... He was surprised when Gerard asked him.

 

Weeks go by in school and Gerard misses at least six days in a month. He comes back after the day he missed looking absolutely wrecked. His hair isn't done, his clothes are wrinkled and his eyes are red. 

 

No one asks him where he's been, because, well, he's a teacher and no one has to ask him. It isn't their spot too.

 

One day Frank asks him... When everyone left the class. He was watching Gerard erase the board and set the markers in it's proper place. He didn't realize Frank was sitting there and when he turned around he kind of jumped and gasped, surprised to see that the student was still there. 

 

Frank apologized, of course, for scaring him. 

 

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Frank... I'm just jumpy today," he went to his desk and took a seat. "Aren't going to go to lunch?" 

 

Frank shrugged his shoulders and watched as Gerard pulled open files on his computer. "John's not here today... So I was just thinking I'll sit out and eat." Frank told him and he doesn't say a word. The loud sound of his fingers against the keyboard is the only sound.

 

"Mr. Way?" Frank asked him and he turned to look at his student; his fingers no longer typing words.

 

"Yes?" he sounded so meek.

 

"I-I was wondering if... If you were okay? The lesson was a bit rushed and you usually take your time." Frank told him, his heart started racing as he gets up and made his way to the supply table.

 

Frank already knew what happened to him. He saw it from the window. Bert hurt him, badly. At first they were watching a movie in the bedroom, then they were kissing—just kissing and cuddling. 

 

Gerard started asking questions after the heavy make out and Bert got annoyed, saying the same thing, 'I was out with the guys.' or, 'I went to the bar." oh and Frank's favorite: 'get off my case, you stupid bitch.'

 

Bert didn't hit him this time, though he did use a lot of hurtful words, hurtful enough to say he did hit him, though.

 

"I'm... Fine, Frank. A little sick, you know? Under the weather," he lied, he lies a lot, but he's no good at it. 

 

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

 

"You should head to lunch... The lines get long." Gerard said and Frank watched him. His back is facing Frank when Frank gets up to leave.

 

* * *

That night, Frank made his usual trip to Gerard's home and made his way to his spot in front of Gerard's window. He had his black hoody pulled up as he waited. It was seven thirty and he usually went to his bedroom at around eight. 

 

Tonight was a little earlier, though. He walked in, got undressed, laid in bed, and turned on the television. Frank didn't know what he was watching because the T. V was muted. He usually watched it like that.

 

An hour later Bert walks in; he's pulling off his Misfit band tee-shirt and asking Gerard how his day was.

 

"S'good, baby... Can you turn the ac on?" Frank hears him say in a small whisper. 

 

"Yeah..." Bert says before he leans over and pecks Gerard on the lips. "It's hot in here."

 

"Yeah, I know." Gerard stretches on the bed and rolls over on his side as Bert came back and shed his boxers and climbed into bed.

 

It was around this time they had sex. Gerard would go under the covers and blow Bert. It was obvious, too. The way Bert let his head roll back and open his mouth as he pressed his hands down on Gerard's head.

 

"Ssss'ah... Yeah." Bert gasps, pulling Gerard up. "Get on your back, baby..." 

 

Frank usually gets really, really hard hearing and watching them. It gets quite intimate and private that it's just too hard to look away. 

 

Gerard moans... A lot. They're not porn star screams, but more like 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' and Frank's favorite:'fuck me harder'.

 

When they finish and the bed is no longer squeaking and shaking Gerard lies there on his back, panting and recovering, while Bert gets up and slips his shorts on then goes to the bathroom to pee and maybe smoke a joint.

 

It's a good night for them so far, until...

 

"Hey, where'd you put my stash?!" It was a loud shout from the bathroom located in their bedroom. 

 

Gerard sat up quickly and hopped out of bed. He slipped his shirt on and hurried to the bathroom door, still very naked from his waist down. "I... I um," he squeaks out. "That night we fought I flushed it down the toilet..."

 

Frank gasps, because now he's going to get it.

 

"What?! Wha--are you fucking kidding me?!" Bert's shouting loudly and Frank's pretty sure the whole neighborhood can hear him. "You stupid son of a fucking bitch!" 

 

"You shouldn't have fucking laid your hands on me, Bert!" Gerard shouts back, grabbing his pajama pants from the bed and slipped them on before he grabbed his pack of cigarettes. He's going to go out in the front yard to smoke, but Bert's making his way towards him; his fists clenched.

 

Frank hears thrashing in the living room and he flinches. Gerard's shouts of 'asshole' comes loudly and then the sound of a body hitting the wall, most likely smashing into it. 

 

"GET OFF! STOP, BERT! Get off me!" He's back in the bed room and he's attempting to slam the door shut on Bert and he succeeds.

 

"Open the goddamn door!" Bert yells, banging his fist on it.

 

Gerard flips his hair away from his face and slides down against the door. His lip's split and bleeding.

 

"Fine then, you stupid cunt! I'm going to go buy more weed and I'm taking your fucking car!" He shouts. Gerard's car was in way better condition than Bert's. Frank would have taken it instead as well.

 

Gerard sat there for quite some time and leaned his head against the door, tears running down his cheeks and neck. It takes him three minutes to get up and go into the bathroom to clean up his face and then go to sleep. Frank watches him until Bert gets back.

 

That night Bert sleeps on the couch.

\----

Frank goes to school the next day and sees Gerard in the halls speaking to a fellow art teacher, Mr. Carter, from the Junior year. He had Mr. Carter last year and he was really cool, but Frank likes Gerard better. _Obviously_...

 

"I was actually watching that episode last night--" Frank hears Gerard say while he passes by.

 

Frank finally gets to art class and takes his seat while he waits for Gerard to start the days lesson. 

 

The class fills up and Gerard locks the door then turns to the class, "M'not feeling well today..." He says and everyone's staring at his busted lip and bruised up face, which looks like he attempted to cover up with foundation, "So, we're just going to work on some missing assignments, okay?" he walks to his desk and starts to take attendants. 

 

When he finally came to Frank's name he doesn't look up when Frank raises his hand... Gerard already knew he was here. He noticed him more then anyone else. He felt special.

 

"Some of you are missing a few assignments... You know who you are," he looked to a couple of guys in the front who play on the football team. "Stan, you know... Yesterday you saw the super bowl, right?" Gerard asks, leaning over Stan's desk.

 

"Yeah, fuckin' lost... I'm still bummed," he slouches, tapping his pencil against his desk.

 

"Oh, poor thing..." Gerard coos, sarcastically. "You're failing Stan. I'd be more worried about your grade in this class if I were you, if you want to stay on the team, that is," he moves to the front of the room as Stan looks at him, his mouth open in disbelief.

 

"Man, art fucking sucks..." Stan whispers, to his fellow football buddy, shaking his head.

 

"Excuse me, sorry I'm not your coach--who by the way loves art. Should I have a talk with coach Martin's? Because I will _get_ him to lay you off the team this whole semester, Stan. If you didn't notice I'm not in a very good mood today," Gerard flicks his hair away from his eyes and moves to his desk.

 

"Sorry, goddamn..." Stan apologizes and Gerard shakes his head; his gaze comes across Frank. He breaks into a angelic smile and his eyes soften.

 

"Frank... You, you aren't missing one thing. Learn from Frank here, Stan. Ask him for help." Gerard points to him.

 

Frank's eyes lit up. 

 

Gerard praised him... He fucking praised him. The highlight of his year.

 

During the rest of the class Frank reads a book. He looks up every now and then to catch Gerard text'ing on his cell phone. He's most likely talking to Bert, speaking about what happened last night. 

 

The bell rings and everyone starts to pack up.

 

Frank sees Gerard in the hall ways and he smiles at Frank each time he walks pass him. He's starting to pay more attention to his student.

 

When school is finished Frank starts to go to the student parking lot and when he approaches his car his whole day is completely ruined... His tires are slashed... Fucking Stan, and his goons.

 

"Fuck!" Frank shouts, kneeling down to get a better look, "Fucking no!" He kicks the rim once he stood back up and threw his back pack down on the ground, "Goddamn it... Fucking _fan-tastic_." 

 

"Hey..." It's _his_ voice and it causes Frank to snap out of it, "What happened?" 

 

"I... Mr. Way, um... Nothing... Just my tires are slashed..." Frank tells him, truthfully, and he comes to examine it.

 

"Ooh... Someone might've been mad at you," he bends over and Frank looks down at his ass. The ass that he's seen naked so many times.

 

"You need a ride?" He asks, getting up moments later after having examined the gashes in Frank's tires.

 

"Oh god, yeah, yes... That'd be great. Thank you so much." Frank sighs in relief and Gerard smiles.

 

"Yeah, hey, it's no problem. C'mon, my car's right there," he points to a red jeep.

 

"I know." shit, that slipped.

 

"Do you now?" Gerard giggles, leading the way.

 

"I-I... Uh." Frank stutters and Gerard continues to laugh as he walks to his car with his student following behind him.

 

The ride is awkward and he's talking about how his favorite art exhibit is being closed down, but Frank can't really concentrate— even though he'd love to hear what Gerard's saying and have a conversation with him, but the only thing that's on his mind is the fact that he's seated in the passenger seat of his teachers car. Gerard's car.

 

"My boyfriend... His name's Bert and we're such big fans of the artist who works there. He's a good friend of mine and we're signing petitions and helping bring people in. You should come over it's Friday, bring friends and stuff... It'll be loads of fun," He says, turning into their neighborhood. 

 

Frank nods his head and Gerard bites his split lip, "Mm... S'this house right?" He points to the house Frank lives by.

 

Frank shakes his head, "No, the one next to it," he points and Gerard nods, parking the car on the side of the side walk. 

"See you tomorrow..." He grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder.

 

"See you..." Gerard waves, watching Frank leave. "Hey, wait a minute," he calls out and Frank's heart does a little dance.

 

"Yeah?" Frank walks to his car window.

 

"I was wondering if you knew my brother Mikey?" he asks and Frank nods slowly, wondering where his teacher's going with this. "Great, yeah... Um, when you see him tell him I'm sorry and that he should come around my place... You can come too, if you want, but I just miss him and stuff." 

 

They argued two weeks ago. Mikey wanted Gerard to break up with Bert because of Bert's abusive behavior, but Gerard had decided to stay. Mikey got mad and hasn't seen Gerard since.

 

"Yeah... Of course." Gerard's face lights up and he smiles at Frank.

 

"Thanks so much... You're my favorite student, you know? You're down to earth, and you care... You just--I mean, you're a good kid, thanks Frank," he doesn't give Frank the chance to thank him because he's driving off.

 

The day has been the best day ever; except the fact that his car tires are wrecked, but Gerard really noticed him. He told Frank he was his favourite student... He told Frank he was down to earth and caring...

 

When Frank gets inside he does all his school work and eats his mom's dinner. He then tells her he's going out for a jog and she doesn't ask him annoying questions like everyone else's moms. The day's just getting better and better.

 

Once he makes it to Gerard's house he sees Bert's car parked out front.

 

He's early today...


	2. Chapter 2

_He's early today_...

 

Frank makes his way to the backyard and settles himself in his usual spot and watches Gerard as he exits the shower. Bert's behind him and they're drying themselves off separately and talking about work.

 

"I helped this kid... Who's in my class... I'm pretty sure the foot ball team slashed his tires." Gerard says, speaking of Frank.

 

"I fuckin' remember assholes like them." Bert laughs, slipping on his boxers. "My heads been down in more toilets then on actual girls in those years." 

 

Gerard tosses a shirt at Bert and makes a sound of disgust. "What?! It's true..." Bert chuckles and lays down on the bed, turning the T.V on. "I had this huge boner at work..." He starts, massaging the tent in front of his boxers. "This guy had bent over and I wasn't paying attention and I had walked into him and bam--sex at work ensued." 

 

"Bert... That isn't funny." Gerard lays down next to him and rests his head on Bert's chest. 

 

"Who said it was meant to be? I was just saying I had this big ass fuckin' boner at work," he says, still rubbing at his own crotch. "You should be worried about who caused it."

 

"D'you want me to ask, _honey_? Because I'm supposed to believe that you thought about fucking me into the mattress while you sold records to hippies." Gerard yawns, nuzzling into Bert's skin and starts kissing his neck. "Like something that can happen right now... If you behave," he's rolling over on top of Bert and he's rubbing his ass down on Bert's massive erection, obscenely.

 

Bert's quiet for a moment, just letting his boyfriend grind down on him, but he opens his mouth to say, "It wasn't caused by you, you cocky whore..." He groans and Gerard stops his movement, and looks down at Bert; his hair curtains around his jaw as his head tips to the side in questioning. 

 

"Let me guess... It was the Nirvana record." Gerard whispers, kissing Bert's jaw.

 

"Not quite..." Bert runs his hands down Gerard's back and stops past his tail bone. 

 

The conversation stops there and Gerard rolls off of Bert and stares at his tented boxers. "Well, if it wasn't me... Then you'd probably be able to get off to that person with your hand. I'm going to sleep, _Robert_." He spat, turning on his side and pulling the blankets up on his body. 

 

"I was just teasing!" Bert whines, running his hands on Gerard's hips roughly. "C'mon... Baby, I was thinking about you... Can you take jokes anymore? Huh, baby... C'mon," he's pulling the blankets off Gerard's body and presses the palm of his hand against the globes of Gerard's ass.

 

"Stop... M'not in the mood tonight. You fucking killed it, man." Gerard pushes Bert's hands away and grabs for the blankets again.

 

"I said c'mon... I was just joking, can you just fucking take a joke for once?!" He's flipping Gerard on his back. "You've changed into a cold hearted bitch, you know that, right?" 

 

Gerard sighs and turns his head the other way. "I didn't think you paid attention to things like that," He growled and Bert grabs his jaw and turns his head forward harshly. 

 

"You're fucking lucky I don't break up with you. Be happy that someone wants you and your fucking loose asshole." Bert says, pulling his boxers down. 

 

"I said no... Bert." Gerard squirms from Bert's tight grip on his chin and turned on his side. "I'm serious."

 

The tension starts to build when Bert's roughly turning Gerard on his back again. "Take off the fucking underwear or I'll fucking rip them off you." 

 

"Fuck yo--" the blow comes and it's hard across his face. The punch shocks Frank. It was the hardest he's ever seen Bert do and Gerard's gasping, bloods running out of his mouth and he's sitting up quickly, moving his hand to his mouth in shock. 

 

"Don't play games with me. I could fucking kick you out right now, you goddamn bitch. I'll send your ass packing back to your parents house and you'll be in that fucking basement the rest of your life! Lay back down, I don't wanna' have to fucking say it again!" His voice is getting louder and Gerard's still sat up, spitting down on the sheets and coughing loudly.

 

Bert's fist grabs Gerard's hair and pulls him down on his back and gets on top of him. "Bert! NO! I said no!" 

 

They fight in the bed, Bert's grabbing the older man by his hair, but Gerard puts up a fight; his fist move forward and Bert gets hit causing his face to snap in the other direction. It's not enough though, not enough to make Bert stop.

 

Clothes are coming off and Gerard's fighting off Bert's harsh hands. "C'mon, baby... C'mon. Fuck it feels good when you're struggling," He says, pushing into Gerard's body.

 

He's going to fucking rape Gerard and Frank's just sitting here. Witnessing it. 

 

Gerard arches his back in attempt to get away from Bert's intrusion, "Hold the fuck still!" Bert grabs his throat and slams him into the mattress repeatedly. "Fuck--hold--still!" he's still choking him and bloods running down Gerard's chin. "Take it.... Take it..." Bert growls, slamming in and out of Gerard's squirming body. "Fuck yeah..."

 

Frank's counting and waiting for Bert to loosen his grip on Gerard's throat, but it doesn't come. Frank starts to panic as he sees that Gerard's body is no longer struggling and his fist is opening up; he's no longer tensed up... 

 

Frank builds up the courage to crawl away quickly and hurry to the front door and starts to knock on it casually. His heart's racing because he's never knocked on their door before... Ever. 

 

The sound of feet making it's way to the living room causes Frank to breathe out a sigh of relief. "Yeah?" Bert answers, hiding behind the door. 

 

"I-I live across the street and I was wondering if Mr. Way lived here?" Frank's shaking visibly and Bert's rolling his eyes. "I wanted to thank him for the ride... I didn't get to earlier." 

 

"He's asleep kid..." Bert turns to look behind him then calls out, "Babe! Students at the door..."

 

_No response._

 

"See? He's sleeping. Come back tomorrow, he's a little sick today so he might not go to work. I'll tell him you dropped by." Frank nods his head slowly and Bert starts to close the door. 

 

Frank makes his way back to their backyard and he sees Gerard sitting up, clutching his throat, and crying soundly. He's whispering 'oh my god.' over and over again. Frank feels bad for him. He really does, but he can't do anything to help him right now.

 

"It was that kid you helped out today. He says 'thank you for the blow job'." Bert jokes, pushing Gerard on his back and laid back ontsop of him. "You gottah learn to control your anger..." 

 

Gerard lays still, probably still really shocked with Bert's antics. "You aren't any fun... I'm going and hopefully I can find someone who's willing to suck my cock." Bert gets up and dresses himself in silence. Gerard's body automatically curls up in a ball. Tremors take over his body and shaky little sobs tumble out of his mouth without restraint. 

 

Once Bert's gone and Gerard's car is pulled out of the driveway Gerard stays laying on the bed, crying silently to himself.

 

\----

 

Frank's mom drops him off at school the next day and when he walks down the hall he sees Mikey, Gerard's brother, talking to Ray and Bob.

 

"Hey, dude." He greets them and they greet him back. "Mikey, I need to talk to you about something. It's your brother." Frank tells him and Mikey looks to Bob and Ray, his eyes asking them to leave for a minute.

 

"What's up?" He asks, watching Ray and Bob go to class.

 

"He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry... He gave me a ride home yesterday because Stan and his dick head friends slashed my tires. It's a long story, but yeah, He told me to tell you to go to his house so you two can talk." Frank informs him and Mikey nods.

 

"Okay, thanks for telling me... I've gottah go. See you later, man." He waves, walking off.

 

Frank wonders in that moment if Gerard was at school today.

 

When it was time for art class Frank's greeted by him at the door. He's wearing a long sleeved gray sweater, tight black jeans, combat boots, and a black cardigan/trench coat sort of thing. His hairs an inky mess and his eyes are outlined with thick eyeliner and some smokey eyeshadow. He looks beautiful actually... Perfect.

 

"Today..." He starts, when everyone's seated. "We're learning about an artist named: Arthur Bond Rush." Frank glances down at his book and stares down at the photo of the artist. "He's a very famous artist who is known for his sexual preference and distinctive master pieces... He was gay and he portrayed that in his art. Turn to the next page..." He orders.

 

"Eugh, dude... Faggots." Brian looks down at the photo of two men kissing, colors blending creating different skin tones on one person.

 

"Yes, well, what else d'you expect? Another outburst like that, Brian, and you'll be sitting in here with me during lunch." He fixes his scarf. "Arthur Bond Rush is my fourth grandfather." Gerard informs and everyone looks up at him. "He traveled through Rome in search for inspiration... A calling for his art. That's when he met: Miguel Franco De Luca."

 

He pulls down the white screen and turns on the projector. "Can someone tell me what year Arthur Bond Rush painted 'the four and half singing birds of Peru'?" Gerard glances at Frank. "Frank...? Do you know?"

 

"1867." He reads from the book and Gerard nods.

 

"1867 is correct. The painting was inspired by his lover, Miguel. The aspect can seem cliche, but it was more of a motivation of self confident. When you think of four and a half... It's incomplete, but the meaning can mean... You're incomplete, but what's wrong about it? No ones ever satisfied to begin with." He turns on the power point.

 

Brian raises his hand and Gerard gives him permission to speak. "So... The... 'Gay trait' is genetics, right?"

 

"Uh, what do you mean?" Gerard folds his hands on the projector.

 

"I mean..." He looks Gerard up and down.

 

"You blew it. You're eating lunch with me." Gerard glances back down to his book.

 

"Fuck, dude!" He sighs. "S'not fuckin' fair."

 

Frank's jealous. He wants to stay with Gerard during lunch...

 

Frank raises his hand, "Yes, Frank." Gerard perks up; he's wanting to hear what Frank has got to say.

 

"I... I." Frank swallows the lump in his throat. "I agree with Brian."

 

The class gazes at him.

 

"Really? Why?"

 

"It is genetic... Um, my dad's gay... Um, and I'm gay. You've got someone in your family that's gay and you're gay." He exclaims and Gerard raises a brow in confusion.

 

"This isn't debate class. My sexual preference has nothing to do with lesson. It's about Arthur Bond Rush. Anymore questions about it everyone's staying in here... And that's final." He walks to his desk and pulls his cardigan off. "Anyone wanna' join Frank and Brian?" He glares at everyone.

 

 _Silence_.

 

"I thought so... Back to the lesson."

 

Class ends and Gerard goes to his desk and pulls out his phone. "I'll be right back. If I hear you two talking it's another day you're in here. If you've got food go ahead and eat it. If not I'll walk you to the cafeteria when I get back." He leaves the room.

 

"I'm sick and tired of you fags..." Brian mumbles to himself. "First this fucking queer ass art teacher and now Iero. Great..."

 

"Brian. Shut the fuck up, man." Frank whispers harshly. "He said not to talk."

 

"I don't have to listen to him. He's a whore... A gay, stupid, faggot whore."

 

"Dude." Frank glares at him. "Seriously... What the hell's wrong with you?"

 

"There's some shit you just don't know, man." Brian pulls out a monster drink and a small bag of salt and vinegar chips. "Really fucked up accusations about this teacher and it's disgusting." 

 

"What don't I know?" Frank also pulls out his lunch. "Because I'm pretty sure I know a shit ton. Rumors fly like hell around here. I've heard 'em all."

 

"Well... You don't know this. It's pretty recent. Like three days ago so it's not spreading fast."

 

"Wanna' bet?"

 

"Alright... I heard from Stan that Mr. Way has a relationship with Mr. Carter. Y'know the other art teacher for the Juniors." Brian whispers over to Frank.

 

"Dude, Carter's straight. He's got a wife and kids... Like three kids."

 

"It's what I heard, man... Marcus saw the two fuckin' making out in Carter's classroom when he came to school early for detention. They were sitting on his desk and Mr. Way was on his lap, grinding on his dick, moaning and shit. Fuckin' fags." Brian hisses, shaking his head in disgust. "It makes me sick."

 

"No way, dude. You're full of shit." Frank protests; he doesn't believe it. It didn't add up. "Mr. Way's got a boyfriend."

 

"So? S'why I called him a whore. He's suckin' Carter's dick before school hours. Don't believe me, oh well. I don't care. S'the truth." Brian shrugs, shaking his head again.

 

Mr. Way's walking into the class room with Mr. Carter following behind him. "The radio in my car stopped working this morning so I have to get Steven to look at it... It sucks, because I wanted to listen to John Simon. He's amazing." He's walking ahead of Mr. Carter, looking back at him.

 

"Y'got students in here I see. Hey, guys," he waves. "What's Iero doin' in here? He's a good kid." Carter's walking over to Gerard, moving his large hands across his desk. 

 

"Well, Mr. Frank made a comment about my sexual orientation... As well as Mr. Brian. It's a shame though... When I was their age my mind was on my studies, not on my teachers sex life." Gerard shrugs, going through his desk.

 

"I see..." Carter bites his lip and watches as Gerard pulls off his scarf. "I was wondering..." He starts, playing with a picture frame on Gerard's desk. "I have these tickets for this concert... Two tickets and my wife won't be able to make it."

 

Frank's glaring at Brian, whose got this shit eating grin on his face and Frank knows he wants to shout: I TOLD YOU SO!

 

"Who's playin'?" Gerard takes a seat on his desk in front of Carter. 

 

"Some alternative band called The Psychs. I listened to some of their songs and checked to see if they were in town... Just my luck." Carter moves his hands to Gerard's thighs and plays with the fabric there. "Wanna' come?"

 

"Ooh, I love that band." Gerard giggles. "But you know..." He leans in and whispers something in Carter's ear.

 

"I see... Maybe I can fix that." He chuckles. "I'm real good with my hands."

 

"Oh god." Brian groans, pushing his bag of chips inside his backpack. 

 

"What's up, Brian..." Carter turns around. "Something bothering you?"

"Nothing... S'just... I'm allergic to homos."

 

The room gets quiet and Frank face palms himself; he's trying not to laugh, because it was kind of funny...

 

"Another day for you, Brian. Keep it up and you'll spend a week of ISS with me. Isn't it nice that Brian and I get to bond like this?" Gerard laughs, tapping Carter on the arm.

 

"S'really nice. Kind of making me jealous." Carter, licks his lips and moves his chestnut brown hair away from his piercing blue eyes. "Can I have OSS with you...?"

 

"Can I leave?" Brian stands up. "Lunch is finished."

 

"Go ahead." Gerard doesn't look away from Carter. "The both of you can leave. See you tomorrow, Brian." 

 

"Fucking hell..." Brian moans, running out the classroom.

 

Frank's walking out last, but before he leaves he turns to see Gerard and Carter's faces inching closer... He cant believe he never noticed before. They're fucking each other... Gerard's cheating on Bert and Carter's cheating on his wife. 

 

Frank's rushing through the halls and before he makes it to his next class he hears Mikey calling out his name. "Hey." He stops in place. "What's up?"

 

"My brother in his class?" He asks Frank, and he nods. 

 

"Mr. Carter's with him... They're uh, talking." Frank tells him.

 

"Oh... Thanks." He walks off without another word.

 

When Frank goes to Gerard's house that night he see that Gerard's car isn't there. 

 

He's sitting at the window and when he sees Bert looking around the half empty room. Frank knows immediately that Gerard left... He moved back in with Mikey and his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend goes by fast and when he gets to school he sees Gerard in the halls; he's smiling, humming to himself, and greeting everyone. 

 

He's overly happy and it's also weird because he's wearing these _light blue_ skinny jeans (Frank believes he's seen a couple girls in his math class wearing the same exact pair, seriously. The stitching was similar and everything...) He's also got on these ridiculous pair of studded ankle cow-boy boots on, and to top it all off he's wearing wolverine shirt that looks like it would belong to a twelve year old kid.

 

It's all so strange for Frank because he's use to seeing Gerard in all black and he can't get over the fact that Gerard's hair is washed. Yes, washed! He has like, this red, bow clip thingy, pinning his fucking fringe to the side, and he looks like this happy little girl he saw at McDonald's who got the toy she wanted in her Happy Meal. It's all foreign to Frank... He likes it.

 

"Good morning, Willy." He wanders through the hall and twinkles his fingers at Mr. Carter who nods his head and winks his right eye in a greeting. He's all cool. Or so he thinks he is... Along with the whole school.

 

Frank's the first to make it to Gerard's class; he's smiling at Frank and bringing him a stack of papers. "Pass these around, please." He walks to his desk, which is kind of empty because the picture frames are gone. "Today we're gonna' start working on our own inspirational drawings." He exclaims, with his hands in the air in excitement, once everyone is seated.

 

Frank's done passing the papers around and when he takes his seat he watches as Gerard takes a seat on his own desk chair and rolls over to the front of the class, crossing his legs, and beaming at everyone... Is he wearing blush?

 

"What ever motivates you... Just draw it... Or make something that helps you feel 'inspired'."

 

_God, that smell... Raspberries?_

 

The class begins working and Gerard stands up, looking over peoples shoulders. "That's beautiful..." He points to Megans paper. 

 

"Thanks." She smiles, going back to her drawing.

 

"Oh..." He comes across Stan. He sounds unimpressed/kind of bewildered. "Is that a...?" His brows stitch together.

 

"Yeah, it's a pile of footballs and Jerseys." He nods. 

 

"Oh, alright." Gerard pats his shoulder while his nostrils kind of flare when he breathes out of his nose. "Keep working, baby..." _Baby_? He just called Stan _baby_. Something was wrong. He hates Stan. Loathes the boy and yet he's praising him, calling him _baby_... For fucks sake.

 

Frank's biting the tip of his pencil because Gerard's coming his way and his drawing doesn't quite... Make him think 'inspirational', per se. "What's that?" Gerard points to Frank's paper, leaning over his shoulder.

 

Fucking glitter practically flies and lands on his picture. Frank thinks it kind of adds character to it. _Hrm_...

 

"Uh, it's... I don't know. It's supposed to be a palm... Of someones hand." He says, erasing a mistake. "The lines are tangled." He squiggles his hands around into a ball and Gerard hums in approval. It's more like an 'ohhhh!'. 

 

"I get it, good work." Gerard nods walking back to the front of the class; his boots clacking obnoxiously. 

 

"Okay, I want you all to finish this for homework and when you bring it in tomorrow you're gonna' write a paragraph about what it means to you. It's not a presentation so no one has to worry about a power point." He clasps his hands together. "Um, if anyone has any questions ask now... Okay, now lets go back to Friday's lesson."

 

The whole class Frank can't concentrate. He's thinking about Gerard and Mr. Carter. He couldn't believe it. Carter was married... He had kids and yet he was sleeping with Gerard. 

 

His thoughts are lost as soon as Gerard speaks, "Okay, it's about time for lunch, Brian, you're staying with me. I didn't forget, and Frank, you too."

 

"What?" Frank asks, glaring at Gerard. The fuck did this happen? He wasn't going to exactly protest, but he was a bit lost.

 

"I decided to give you an extra day." He says like it's nothing, shruging his shoulders and pursing his glossy lips. "Everyone have a nice lunch. See you tomorrow." He waves, getting up and erasing the board.

 

Brian's glaring at the back of Gerard's head before he flips him off. 

 

"Gerard, my precious gem!" Carter says in a sing-song voice when he walks into the classroom.

 

"Hey, Will." Gerard looks over his shoulder. "How was your class?" He goes back to erasing the colorful chalk board. He liked to use pinks and red and fucking purples. _The colors will keep you awake_ , he had said on the first day of school.

 

"It was good. Teaching the kids about Vincent Van Gough. Your favorite artist. Am I correct?" He grins, walking behind Gerard; he's resting his hands on the shorter mans waist, no shame and no hesitance. He's awfully cocky. 

 

"Mmm, you're very correct..." Gerard stops erasing the board and moves away. It's more of a manner that seems like he didn't want to be held by Carter around students. "I can't wait for the concert." He smiles at the older man. "Are you sure Carol's okay with it?"

 

"Oh yeah, she's okay with it. S'just a couple of dudes going to rock out." Carter throws up the devil horns. "I didn't tell her that I'm going to take you to a bar afterwards though, so she'll probably get kind of pissed when I get home at like, three in the morning." He's so fucking obvious. With the flirting and all.

 

"I can only imagine. What would she think, y'know? You going out so late and coming home late...?" Gerard glares at Brian and Frank before he walks towards the back of the room, towards the supply closet. 

 

"Well," Will starts, licking his lips; his eyes following Gerard. "She likes you. She knows that you're... Gay. She tells me all the time that I've gottah hang out with different guys, unlike my typical group of friends."

 

"Typical group of friends?" Gerard snorts, walking into the supply room. "Like, play-boy jackasses?"

 

"Nah, babe... That was only Jacob. I'm sorry he mistakened you for a chick. He was wasted... It was a little dim..."

 

Frank and Brian laugh, but Mr. Carter glares at them, giving them 'the look'.

 

"Can you help me with something real quick, Will?" Gerard calls out and Carter kind of half nods and starts walking into the art supply room, running his fingers through his hair as he licks his lips.

 

"There you are... It's dark in here." They hear Carter say, half laughing.

 

"I bet they're gonna' make-out." Brian says, his mouth full of gold-fish crackers. "They get gayer and gayer everyday, dude."

 

"They aren't making out." Frank rolls his eyes, "He asked for help."

 

"That's the cue, dude. Get up and check then. If you get caught tell them you wanted to ask to go to the bathroom." Brian smirks, raising his brows. "This should prove it."

 

"Dude, I'm not gonna' walk over there."

 

"It shouldn't be a problem if they aren't making out, right?" He whispers, shrugging his shoulders. "S'not a big deal," he takes a sip from his bottle of Gatoraide.

 

Frank looks over to the door and stands up. "Fine..." He starts walking, but he stops; his shoes suddenly feel heavy.

 

"Go on..." Brian's voice lowers; he's shaking his blond hair from his face, "Take a peek at the scene."

 

Frank takes a couple more steps before he's standing in front of the open door.

 

He feels his heart drop and his mouth dry up... The proof is in front of him. Gerard and Carter are in the middle of a full blown make out session and he cant look away, especially when Carter's against the wall; his hands sliding down to the bump of Gerard's ass where he squeezes obscenely.

 

He's speechless and his eyes are on Carter's hands... Because seriously, his hands are moving like they've never felt an ass up. Ever.

 

"God!" Gerard shrieks and half pants when he quickly tears his lips from Carter's when he notices Frank's watching them. "Frank..." Gerard examines his student's blank face, he's not pressed against Carter anymore. He's actually against the wall across from them, like his body is stuck to it. He's too shock to say or move or fucking do anything. They were caught... By a student--by Frank.

 

Carter's licking his lips and pushing his hands into his pockets. "Uh..." Frank gulps. "I wanted to ask to go to the... Restroom."

 

"Go ahead." Gerard nods, fixing his hair. "Um..." He straightens his shirt before walking out the closet. "Will... Can you come with me outside." It's more of a demand.

 

Carter's rushing past Frank and following Gerard out the classroom. "So... Were they making out?" Brian smirks, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Frank gazes at him before he nods his head, "Yeah... They were."

 

When Gerard comes back he's by himself and he's smiling to himself. "You guys can leave. S'was your last day." He goes to his desk and takes a seat. "Have a nice day," he waves.

 

* * *

 

Gerard wakes up the next morning in his bedroom, on his bed, with his head resting on Will's chest. He smiles to himself before he starts kissing the older mans throat, "Babe..." Gerard coos. "Willy, baby... Wake up. S'time for work." 

 

Last night after the concert they went to the bar. Gerard took one shot while Will downed six beers, two shots of tequila and half a glass of wine. When they decided to leave Gerard drove them to his parents house and brought him down into the basement, which happened to be his bedroom.

 

That's where they had sex... Raw, passionate, agressive sex that left bruises, scattered hickies, and crescent moon shaped finger nail marks. Will was dominant and Gerard was willing to give him all the power. 

 

It wasn't their first time like that. No. The first time they 'made love' was when Will invited Gerard over to his house after founding out that Carol wanted someone to paint their family portrait. He'd known that Gerard did work around town and they also knew each other over at the school.

 

His wife was thrilled, she'd always wanted a family portrait painted and she had also wanted Will to be-friend a gay man, unlike the men he was use to being with when she wasn't around. She felt that he would make mistakes, because men changed when their wife wasn't around. They felt that they had to show their friends that they still had their balls.

 

Will had introduced Carol to Gerard and her mouth dropped. She thought the younger man was gorgeous; he had these eyes that would make you beckon to his every will, his dark hair framed the cheek bones he had that she so badly wanted, he even managed to look good in navy blue suede skinny jeans, a pink tank vest, a black faux leather studded jacket, and a three inch heeled combat boot. She envied him when she saw him, because he looked so young and colorful and alive.

 

Will told her that he was pretty, effimnate, and very bubbly, but she didn't quite believe him; he'd always been one to exaggerate when it came to other men. She felt that Will had a soft spot for Gerard, that he wanted to believe that he was female, so it gave him a reason to be nice to the younger art teacher.

 

Gerard paid his attention to Carol and told her how sweet Will was at work. He told her that Will would go to his class room when the student's were at lunch and they'd gossip about the other teachers. She thought it was adorable that Will found a friend that wasn't an asshole. 

 

She liked Gerard, but because of her fondness to him she forgot that he was another person to keep an eye on, and just because he was gay and Will was 'straight' she sought it to be the right person for Will to keep company.

 

They fucked in Gerard's car that night...

 

The two went out for a ciggarette while the small get-together was going on inside.

 

They talked about work, and how Gerard felt that he was being talked about by the students.

 

_"It's almost fucking ridiculous, dude... Like sometimes, I go out into the hall and the goddamn Principal-dick fuck, Dan, is glaring at me. He's fucking looking at me and making sure I'm not doing anything gay. He actually found out the other week that Coach Thomas and I... That I, y'know," he motioned his hand up and down. "He's been keeping a hawk eye on me ever since..."_

_"You gave him a handjob?" Will laughed, covering his mouth, "No... You didn't. C'mon..." He waited for Gerard's expression to change, but his face stayed the same._

_"I did... I did. He's a real sweet guy. Sucks that he's afraid of me now... He can't even look in my direction or fuckin' speak to me without babbling and studdering like a moron on speed. Typical closet-case." Gerard raised his brows before he pressed his ciggarette againt the pucker of his lips._

"He had a really nice cock... Damn." He says more to himself as he blinked his eyes closed to reminisce. 

_"Didn't work out I'm guessing?" Will blew a ring of smoke in Gerard's direction._

_"M'no... He, um, he was just looking for a cheap thrill..." Gerard shrugged, "I remember guys like him in college. You dick around for a week or so, they get a girlfriend, and then suddenly you're the 'disgusting faggot', y'know?"_

_"... Well, I don't really know." Will tossed his ciggarette and leaned against the side of the house. "Gerard, it's like. I don't know. You make me... You confuse me."_

_"How so?" Gerard took his last drag of his ciggarette before he dropped it and crushed it with the heel of his boot. "Am I like, overwhelming you or something? Am I talking too much?"_

_"No, no, no, no... You aren't." Will laughed as he shook his head, "I mean, I feel fucking amazing when I talk to you. Like... Like my stomach feels like it's moving down to my feet... I don't know. It's weird."_

_They go into a deep silence and Will regrets what he said, but he feels a little less of a dumbass when Gerard leans against the wall to face him; his eyes dart to Will's lips and he bats his lashes almost like he's trying to blink something out of his eyes._

_"What's wrong, Will?" Gerard folded his lips shut before he grabbed Will's hand._

_"Nothing, man... I just really..." He paused and looked down at Gerard's boots, "I'm confused."_

_"Confused about what?" He continued to hold Will's hands. "Are you okay?" He sounds concerened and Will feels bad because he's making something so small into a big fucking deal, when really... It's nothing. "You can talk to me, but... But if you don't want to then that's cool too, man. I'm a good ear though," he laughs a little and smiles sheepishly._

_Will can't bring himself to look at the younger man. He can't stare into Gerard's muddy, hazel eyes and tell him he's sort of falling for him._

_He doesn't say: 'I like you in a sense that would make my wife not wan't me in the same room as you'. No, instead, he grabs Gerard by his face and presses a kiss against his lips, a bone crushing kiss and Gerard's shocked; his face must've looked ridiculous with his brows raised to his hair line and his eyes bulging like he'd just witnessed the craziest shit._

_It was all in the heat of the moment and surprisingly (or not) Gerard suddenly kissed back. It didn't take him long either. He moaned into it too, he kept his mouth parted, when they pulled apart to breathe. Deep breaths, their bottom lips touched as the cold winter air exhaled from their mouths._

_Will moved his hands into Gerard's hair and pressed his forehead against Gerard's. They nuzzled each other and just pressed their lips to taste the other. "Are you still confused?" Gerard had asked against the taller mans lips._

_Will broke away and wiped his face, he had just as good as cheated on his wife... He kissed Gerard, another man... But--he liked it. He needed that thrill, that excitement that sparked something inside of him, and he wanted to explode. He grabbed Gerard's hand and said, "No."_

_Gerard walked Will to his car and opened the passenger door, "After you," he said, all smug and smirking and totally obvious about what they were going to get at in a few minutes._

_Will texted Carol and told her that they went to the store to buy some more wine, she text back with an, 'ok, we're out of napkins so pick that up aswell :) I love you, Will'._

_He turned off his cell phone after having read the text and threw it to the back of Gerard's car._

_Almost on point Gerard parked the car in the secluded parking lot of a grocery store and he jumped over to the passenger seat on top of Will and straddled him._

_They move to the back of the car and Gerard laid on his back whilst having Will yank off his stupid, too tight jeans._

_Will did as much as moving his own pants below his thighs, spit into the palm of his hand, and rub himself before he pressed himslef in between Gerard's heat and fucked his way to climax. He went quick and it lasted almost three minutes._

_He grabbed at Gerard's wide hips, leaned over him, and panted into his ear all at once; he kept his eyes squeezed shut and his lips folded closed--he even held his breath for almost half a minute. He thought it wouldn't be cheating if he didn't breathe half way through it._

_Gerard was different with the situation. Being no stranger to the feeling, when he felt the need he arched his back and ran his hands down Will's shoulders in a way of telling him that it was okay, that they weren't going to fucking die because they were having sex together. He wanted Will to look at him, but he knew it was too much to ask for._

_"Will..." Moaned Gerard, fisting his hand into Will's chestnut hair, and yanked the man's face against his. "Oh god, fuck!" He pressed his other hand into collar of Will's deep blue shirt and pulled. The older man found his prostate and he kept slamming into it, moving his thrusts closer to it._

_"I... I'm gonna' come," he gritted his teeth._

_"M-me too..." Gerard nodded, folding his lips shut. He had to keep quiet. He knew it was hard for Will to be doing this with him, he needed Will to be comfortable._

_Almost immediately Will had opened his eyes; his crystal clear, blue eyes. His pupils dilated, his mouth dropped open, and his hair slapped his sweaty forehead._

_He came._

_He was pent up. Gerard knew that much._

_"OH fuck!" He rasped, "Oh god... I'm so sorry..." He pulled out quickly with a wet, slick 'pop' noise._

_"No, hey... It's okay..." Gerard bit his bottom lip and pried his fingers through his inky hair. "I'm not mad..." He felt the cum slide out of him, it was alot... That's for damn sure._

_"God, I'm such an asshole... I should have... I forgot to pull out. I'm sorry," He breathed as he did his pants up. "D'you need help...? I can, I can, um... I can run and get napkins. We need 'em anyways..."_

_"Actually..." Gerard sat up, and smirked at Will. "I have to finish myself off... I was almost there, man. So close." Gerard circled his fist around himself and started pumping, gradually slow, but his pace quickened when he noticed how turned on Will was getting from just watching._

_Will's eyes bulged out and his fingers twitched. He looked animalistic, like he was ready to pounce on his prey--on Gerard._

_Gerard made noises and bit his lip and let his other hand trail down to his ass and fingered himself, all in front of Will; he was hard again. He had to fuck this man again._

_Gerard was on his stomach that time, he was pushing his ass up like a cat in heat and looking back at Will, teasingly, smiling, and groaning and pressing into the older mans thrusts and when it was time for him to come his mouth went into a small 'o' shape. He let out this moan that made Will shudder like it was his first orgasm. Gerard's whole body went rigged, and his fingers stretched out almost in an attempt to reach for something so far away._

_Will's hands stayed pressed against Gerard's hips and when he came, he came inside of Gerard for the second time that night and he didn't regret it._

 

"M'good mornin', sexy..." Will yawns, running his fingers through Gerard's hair, tucking a strand behind Gerard's ears. "Sorry I got really drunk. I was probably obnoxious."

 

"Nuh-uh... You were fine." Gerard sits up and pulls a shirt on over his head, he ignores the annoying creeking and squeaking noise the bed makes when he pushes his legs off the edge.

 

"Did I hurt you? I'm usually really rough durning sex... When I'm wasted," he laughs, nervously. 

He has a fuzzy memory of wrapping his hands around Gerard's throat and slamming into him. He remembers hearing the whiny, raspy, wrecked screaming Gerard was emitting while he was being strangled and fucked into the mattress. Will also remembers the fucking bed banging against the wall... God, he hoped they didn't wake anyone up.

 

"I noticed... But no, you didn't hurt me. I can handle it," he stands up, biting his lip. He can still feel the stretch Will gave him.

 

"Watch your step, babe." Will stretches his arms up, moving the blanket aside, exposing his flacid cock.

 

"M'kay... I'm gonna' go make coffee." Gerard yawned, pulling on a pair of his boxers and walks up the stairs that lead up to the rest of the house. 

He knows he's walking strange, but when he sees Mikey eating eating cereal he ignores the pain and says good morning just like he would any other morning. Except maybe if it was just like any other morning he wouldn't be sporting a semi-boner from just thinking about what he and Will got down to that night. He usually played the sex he had that night over in his head with this small knowing smile on his face.

 

"The school's gonna' find out, G." Mikey drinks the milk from his bowl as he watches Gerard waddle towards the stove. "I know Mr. Carter's down there. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw you two making out in the kitchen. He's married. It's not right..."

 

"Mikey... Y'know... I feel good when I'm with Will. I'm with him now, and like you wanted, I left Bert." Gerard goes to the coffee pot and puts it on the stove. "He's leaving Carol anyways. They don't even sleep in the same room."

 

"You shouldn't involve yourself in people's problems. You look like a home-wrecker." Mikey says, pulling out a piece of paper from his messenger bag. "My friends all talk shit about you. It's embarrasing."

 

"I'm sorry I'm not the older brother you wanted." Gerard says, shaking his head. "I'm okay with my life right and I'm not trying to please anyone but myself."

 

Will's walking into the kitchen, in only a pair of boxers. "Carol called me..." He says, walking towards Gerard and wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist. "I told her I was with you... She's okay with it..." Will starts pecking the back of Gerard's neck. 

"M'babe. You smell so damn good." He starts groping Gerard's hips, grinding his crotch against the younger man's ass obscenely.

 

Mikey gets off the dining table and leaves the kitchen. 

 

"He's never satisfied with me." Gerard sniffs, fiddling with the coffee pots handle. "I tell him all the time that it shouldn't matter..."

 

"That what shouldn't matter?" Will asks, resting his chin on Gerard's shoulder.

 

"That I'm gay." 

 

When they finish drinking coffee they go back to Gerard's bedroom to get dressed.

 

"I've got a couple shirts that might fit you..." He tosses Will a Black plain shirt with the Batman logo on it. It's too big on him so it'll fit Will perfectly. 

 

Will slips it down his torso and smiles when it reaches his waist. "Perfect," he says. "I'll just wear the jeans I wore to the concert," he gets into his boot cut jeans.

 

"Um..." Gerard hums, watching Will slip his boots on. "I had a really great time last night."

 

"Wanna' do it again sometime?" Will glances at him, whilst tying his laces.

 

"Yeah, I'd love to... But... When do you think you'll be telling Carol about... _Us_?" Gerard asks, biting his lip. 

 

Will tips his head to the side in confusion. " _Us_?" He echoes. "I... I don't really... Gerard, this is just for fun, man. I'm leaving Carol, yeah, but I've got kids to take care of, and I'm like, fifteen years older then you, man... I'm not gay."

 

Gerard's mouth falls open agape and Will blinks at him. "Y-you've been sleeping with me... For a month already. I thought--"

 

"That doesn't make me gay." 

 

The room is filled with an awkward silence before Gerard says, "Then what does it make you?" He furrows his brows in confusion. "Am... I..." He huffs, but continues to speak, "Does this make me just--Am i just some sex objec--"

 

"I'm just trying somethin' different, y'know. Having fun. Plus, you're pretty enough. Yeah?" Will ruffles his own hair a bit before smirking at Gerard. "We're both guy. We're blowing off some steam." 

 

 _That really fucking hurt._

"Oh." Gerard mutters as he rakes his teeth over his bottom lip, but then makes a soft popping noise with his mouth. 

"Alright then," he grabs his messenger bag a little too aggressively then he really should have, "Ready to go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard's pulling open his classroom door and Frank's standing there, waiting. "Well, you're early. You must really love art." Gerard smiles weakly before he leans against the door, holding it open for Frank. He was actually very happy to see Frank... Odd enough, he had a dream about the student. He couldn't quiet remember it. It was a bit fuzzy.

 

"Uh, yeah, Mr. Richards let us out early." Frank walks in and takes his seat; he watches Gerard the whole time, the way he chews on his bottom lip and waves at student's when they enter. Something was going through his head, that's for sure. He looked thoughtful.

 

"Pull your inspirational projects out," he demands, shutting the door once the bell rings. "As soon as you have them out along with your paragraphs pass them to the front." Everyone does what they're told.

 

Gerard's going to his desk once he collects the papers and sets them on his desk. "Alright, today is a chill day, so everyone can whip out their Ipods, or whatever, while I grade these papers," he takes a seat on his office chair and starts going through the papers.

 

Frank sits there for a moment, just staring at his teacher. Something seemed different about him... He couldn't put his finger on it.

 

"Can we talk?" Trish blurts out, raising her hand.

 

"If it's quietly, than yes, you may talk." Gerard nods, not moving his eyes off the work.

 

Everyone starts conversation almost immediately, "Dude, Mr. Carter was totally checking Mr. Way out in the halls." Ashley says to Amanda. "It's like really creepy because Mr. Carter's married to a lady, but than again he's just flirting with Mr. Way."

 

"Yeah, dude, and Mr. Carter's smoking hot!" Amanda whispers. "I think they would make a cute couple. Mr. Way's like, super pretty and cute... Just look at him." She glares over at him and kind nudges her head in his direction and it's obvious as fuck. _Girls_.

 

"He's _too_ gay, though. It's like, no surprise." Ashley says, watching Gerard nibble on his black finger nail in an almost seductive and effeminate manner.

 

"Yeah..." They finish speaking and move on to another topic, like about shopping at their favorite store.

 

Frank needs to keep his head up, but it's hard for him to do, because he hardly had any sleep. He went out at night and sneaked over to Gerard and Mikey's house and tried looking through the small basement window, but it was no use, there was a curtain hanging over it and Gerard wasn't even home.

 

"Mr. Way." Brian calls out and Frank's eyes magically peer open quickly.

 

"Yes, Brian." Gerard mumbles, his eyes glued to the projects.

 

"D'you and Mr. Carter go to that concert?" He asks, starting conversation. Frank knew why Brian asked. He was still taunting Frank about the fact that Gerard and Carter were seeing each other. Asshole.

 

"Actually, we did..." He nods, looking up, smiling at the memory. "I'm still kind of buzzed out with all the loud music. My brain's still rattling in my head."

 

"How was it?" Amanda smirks, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her pointed ears.

 

"It was really fun. The band plays great live. The Psychs..." Gerard smiles, clicking his tongue after he says the name. "It's funny because I met the singer guy, Chris Hall, and he totally remembered me from the last time I met him. He's such a sweet kid."

 

"Dude, that's so awesome!" Trish exclaims. "I'm in love with Chris Hall. He's so hot."

 

"He's okay..." Gerard laughs, shrugging his shoulder. "I really like the guy who plays the key boards."

 

"Josh Sing!" April giggles, "So cute."

 

"Yeah, him! He _is_ really cute." Gerard agrees, snapping his fingers. "I always forget his name... But yeah, he hugged me and told me I had nice eyes. I almost died." He discarded his pen and crossed his arms on his desk as he batted his lashes.

 

"So jealous!" April groans, raking her fingers through her black hair.

 

Gerard laughed and adverted his eyes to the side in thought, "I like that Celtic tattoo he has on his forearm all the way down to his wrist... S'like he's got a mechanical arm. It makes me think dirty. Like what was he trying to imply?" He grinned at the girls as they giggled, "Super cute."

 

The boys in the class roll their eyes and mummer incoherent words under their breaths.

 

"Mr. Carter's super cute too. You guys look good together. Sucks that he's straight and married." Trish says, shaking her head.

 

"We have nothing going on... If that's what's floating around." Gerard giggles, nervously. "He's not my type anyways... And like you said... He's married."

 

"And freaking old!" Ashley snorts, "He's forty. Which is a total shocker."

 

"He looks good for his age though." Amanda tells her. "Like, he was running track in gym class yesterday, during his break, and he pulled his shirt off. His bod is rockin'. He's definitely got a slim six pack going on down there."

 

Gerard bites his bottom lip and adverts his hazel eyes towards the supply room, in a guilty manner.

 

"It doesn't help that he's so nice." Trish adds, "he told me I didn't have to make up all those assignments I missed when I was in the hospital."

 

"Grade eleven, right?" Ashley asks Trish.

 

"Yeah, he's so cool," she nods.

 

Gerard's standing up quickly when there's a knock at the door. He's waddling awkwardly and everyone notices, especially when he hisses at one point.

 

"Hey!" It's Mr. Carter's voice and he's walking in; his arms behind his back. "I missed you," he's saying and everyone's laughing, because they saw each other in the hall way twenty minutes ago before class started.

 

"Hey, um, Will. I'm in the middle of a class..." Gerard stands awkwardly in front of the 6'3 man. "Can you come back after?"

 

"Yeah, but I wanted to..." He pauses and pulls a bouquet of red and white roses from behind him, "Give you these. I remembered it was your birthday and went out to get these for you during my free period. Happy Birthday, beautiful." He leans in and kisses the shorter man on the cheek.

 

"Oh wow!" Gerard beams. "Oh my god..." He's taking the flowers, pushing them towards his nose so he can take a wift, whilst listening to the girls in the classroom 'awe', girlishly. "These are gorgeous! You didn't have to..."

 

"Of course I _needed_ to. You're my best friend..." He's watching as Gerard goes and puts it in the vase at his desk which was already occupied with a sunflower.

 

The girls continue to coo and watch Gerard blush. "Thank you. It means a lot to me... I appreciate it." He sits at his desk.

 

"No problem, beautiful," Mr. Carter says, walking across the room and over to Gerard. "I was thinking maybe after work I'd take you out to eat. To celebrate your twenty-sixth."

 

"I don't know..." Gerard allows the older man to touch his hand.

 

"Say yes, Mr. Way!" Amanda hollers and the other girls agree.

 

"You can't say no, now." Will smirks, listening to the girls egg them on. "Will you let me take you to dinner?"

 

"I... Alright. Sure, why not?" Gerard nods and Will's leaning into him and pressing an opened mouth kiss against his lips; he doesn't know why, but he kisses back, letting his tongue push into the older mans mouth, despite all the children in the room watching them.

 

The class gasps and some of the guys gag while the girls squee. "Oh my god! The rumors were true!" Justin screams in the back, turning his head as some kids whip out their cell-phones. The videos were totally going on youtube under the title of: Gay Art Teacher's Making Out In Class.

 

"We knew it!"

 

Frank's mouth goes dry and he feels like he's going to cry or scream or puke. He didn't feel good and he wanted to go home.

 

Gerard and Will pull apart, just to peck each other on the lips one final time. "I'll see you later tonight, babe." Will waves and leaves the room, looking back at Gerard a couple times before he finally disappears.

 

When he's gone Gerard opens his mouth to speak, "We're just friends," he laughs, lowering his head whilst grabbing his pen off the table to start grading again. "And put those phones away! You're lucky I don't take them from you..."

 

The class laughs and Frank raises his hand. "Yes, Frank?" Gerard smiles, looking up.

 

"Can I go to the nurses office. I feel sick."

 

"S'cause he just witnessed two dude teacher's making out." Ryan says and everyone laughs.

 

"Ryan..." Gerard tsks him, "Go ahead, Frank. Come get the pass."

 

Frank's standing up on shaky legs and when he's inching closer to Gerard he's watching his pale hand stick the hall pass out for him to take. 

 

He's grabbing for it and just as he pulls it away his fingers brush over Gerard, causing him to drop the pass. "Shit, I mean crap... Sorry." He gets down and gets the hall pass. 

 

"It's okay." Gerard whispers, watching as Frank nervously picks the pass off the ground. "You should hurry. You don't look so good."

 

"Yeah, okay..." He's walking across the class, all eyes on him.

 

"Frank..." Gerard calls out before Frank walks out the door.

 

"Yeah?" He asks, glaring at Gerard who's looking in the direction of Frank's things.

 

"Don't forget your bag. Class is almost finish and I don't know if you'll make it back in time." He informs him and Frank nods and goes to grab his things.

 

"Thanks." Frank says quickly and finally leaves the room.

 

He felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest. He couldn't look at his teacher... At his Gerard.

 

\----

 

Gerard bites back his groans, whilst burying his face into his pillow as Will grabs at his hips; he's thrusting into the smaller, younger art teacher, and when he makes a small noise that indicates his prostates being thrusted against, Will slams into him harder. 

 

Will moves his hips the same way until Gerard's moaning, 'oh', in a whiny, high pitched voice over and over again. "Fucking, fuck. Yeah, that's right." Will says over the noise of his balls slapping against Gerard's skin. 

 

"You're so fucking tight... You're so fucking hot," he shudders, moving his hands from Gerard's hips down to the globes of his ass and pulls his cheeks apart so he can get a good look of his shaft sliding in and out of Gerard's tight entrance.

 

"Will... Will, harder, baby..." Gerard moves his hand backwards so he's got it pressed on the back of the older mans taut thighs to keep him going deeper. 

 

"S'feels so good, m'baby." Gerard rotates his hip hips in small circles, causing Will to let a deep guttural moan escape his mouth. "Y'like that?" He giggles in between moans, looking back at Will.

 

"Yeah... I fucking love that." Will nods, moving his hips frontwards and backwards in a grinding motion, up until the head of his cock curves and presses against the pucker of Gerard's hole. "Goddamn, you're so pretty," he praises, letting his cock be engulfed by Gerard's tight, _tight_ heat.

 

Gerard moans at Will's compliment and arches his back. "Keep going, don't stop," he mewls, puckering his lips as he turns his head to watch Will's contorted face; his eye brows are furrowing in deep pleasure and his mouth is open agape, Gerard can see the spit shining his lips and he wants to kiss him.

 

"I'm not... I wont." Will leans over the curve of Gerard's back, blending their bodies together until his face is pressing against the side of Gerard's neck. He presses kisses there and sucks on the pale skin, leaving red welts and bite marks.

 

Gerard's reaching climax. He can feel how deep Will is inside of him and it's the best feeling he experiences. The feeling of having another man inside of him. He cant explain it, but he doesn't want it to end. 

 

"I'm coming, Will. I'm coming, baby." Gerard informs him and Will pushes himself up, pulling away from Gerard's throat and pulls out to tug the condom of his cock. He slides back in though, bareback, and Gerard bites down on his wrist and squeezes his eyes shut. He's so close.

 

"Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Will rolls the words off his tongue and Gerard's whining blends in the background. "Shit, fuck... Babe."

 

"Oh god. Oh god." Gerard exclaims, falling forward into his pillow when he comes; he starts contracting around Will and that's when he feels the other man come inside of him. It's a feeling he's familiar with and it's perfect.

 

Will's falling on top him, keeping himself pressed inside of Gerard comfortably. "S'amazing..." Will whispers into Gerard's ear. "I wish life was always like this."

 

Gerard hums into his pillow and wiggles his bottom against Will, "It can be," he reminds him.

 

"Stop, I'm getting hard again..." Will pulls out smoothly and flips onto his back, next to Gerard on the twin size bed. "I don't know if it can always be like this."

 

"Why not?"

 

"My wife and kids... It's just... I can't see myself living any other way. I like being with you and just living out this fantasy I have in my head, but it's just a fantasy." Will whispers, moving his hands across his own, smooth, sweaty chest. "Not reality." That really hurts. It hurts so bad for Gerard to be reminded that he's just their to keep the other man satisfied... A booty call.

 

Gerard folds his lips shut and squeezes his eyes closed; he can feel the tears trickling out the corner of his eyes and it feels like someone ripped his heart out of his chest.

 

"Baby..." Will coos, running his hand through Gerard's damp hair. "I gottah go." He sits up and places a small kiss against Gerard's shoulder. "I'll see you at work tomorrow... 'Kay?"

 

Gerard keeps his face pressed against his pillow and nods. He didn't want Will to see him crying.

 

\----

 

Frank drags his feet as he walks to art class that day. He's depressed and it's obvious to everyone. He doesn't care though.

 

"Frank!" It's Mikey's voice and he's turning around. "What's up, man?" 

 

"Hey," he waves, "nothin'. I've got your brother next," he mumbles and Mikey smiles.

 

"S'cool. I wanted to ask you if you wanna' come to my house after school. Me, Ray, and Bob are gonna' be playing some Xbox 360 and then Gerard's gonna' bring out some horror movies and we're all gonna' chill. Wanna' come?" Mikey invites him.

 

"Uh, yeah, sounds fun." He nods, " _He's_ gonna' watch movies with us?" Frank wonders.

 

"Yeah, dude. He just got these foreign horror films and he hasn't seen them yet. He says that he'll buy a shit ton of snacks and we'll all sit on the couch and talk. I know he's your teacher and shit, but he keeps that role in school. He wont boss you around or what ever... Or remind you about home work." Mikey explains and Frank laughs, nodding his head slightly. "He'll probably even buy some liquor." The younger Way grins, winking at his friend.

 

"Dude, sweet. He's gonna' let us drink?" Frank whispers, feeling slightly less depressed.

 

"He lets me drink all the time, so he wont mind if we all do." Mikey nods, looking at his wrist watch. "Dude, gottah go. I got Mrs. Hawk. Y'know how much of a bitch she is if we're late... I'll see you after school!" He starts walking off, waving to Frank.

 

"Bye, dude, see you later!" Frank goes to Gerard's class and when he walks in he sees the older man at his desk, talking on his cell phone.

 

"It doesn't matter, _Bert_! We're over," he says in a hushed whisper. "I've gottah go. I'm in the middle of a class... Don't call me back," he hangs up. "Hey, Frank, y'feeling better?"

 

"Yeah, lots. Thanks." Frank beams, taking his seat. 

 

"Mikey told me he was gonna' ask you to come over with Ray and Bob. You down?" Gerard smiles, watching more students walk in. 

 

"Yeah, I'm down. It's gonna' be fun." Frank nods.

 

"Yeah, I kind of want to introduce Mikey to this guy I met at the super market. I invited him to hang out with us. He's in a band and he's bringing his guitar." Gerard smirks. "I don't know if I should bring him over to my house so soon, y'know...?"

 

Frank shrugs his shoulders and says, "I guess... I mean, it's gonna' be fun no matter what. But maybe you should let Mikey know this guy's coming. It is Mikey."

 

"Yeah, you're right," Gerard bites his lip and adverts his eyes to the side. "It's better to just get the introduction out of the way... So we'll see."

 

The class fills up and when Gerard stands up April raises her hand. "Yeah?" Gerard looks at her.

 

"Did you and Mr. Carter go on your date?" She asks, smiling wide.

 

"Oh... It wasn't a date. We're just friends." Gerard laughs that nervous little laugh. "But yeah, we went out. It was nice."

 

"Awe, c'mon... Admit it already." Brian groans. "It's too obvious, dude."

 

"I'm being honest," Gerard rolls his eyes. "It really doesn't concern you guys."

 

"But you two kissed!" Ashley hollers. "That means something..."

 

"It doesn't to Mr. Carter, now if everyone will get your books out and turn to page... six hundred twenty six."

 

 _It doesn't to Mr. Carter_ , Frank repeats in his head. 

 

He wonders if it meant anything to Gerard.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's getting a ride with Mikey, Ray, and Bob after school and when they get to the two story house Frank hops out, following behind Mikey, watching the older boy press his key into the knob. "My parents aren't going to be home until like, midnight... And G's still at the school for another hour so he'll be here soon with the liquor," he informs the boys.

 

"Awesome." Ray cheers. "We gonna' play video games now, right?"

 

"Yeah, dude, s'got a bunch of new ones." Mikey gets the door open and everyone walks in and drops there back pack near the couches in the living room.

 

"Can we go through Gerard's room again? I think it's hilarious. Not everyone gets a chance to explore a teachers room." Bob suggests, throwing his arm over Mikey's shoulder.

 

"I don't know... He's real like, picky about his things and the last time we did it we tracked mud and I got an ear full..." The guys glare at him and Mikey lets out a deep sigh, "Awe, ALRIGHT! Fine," he laughs, "let's do that first then..."

 

The boys gather around the stairs that lead down to the basement--Gerard's bedroom. "It's kind of dark so I gottah turn on the... Here it goes." He pulls down a switch and the lights come on.

 

They're all standing next to Gerard's computer desk and neat bed. "It's pretty cool down here." Frank says, gazing around the organized area.

 

There were posters framed to the wall in one corner where the flat screen TV was at. By the looks of it Gerard was a movie-junkie. Frank had already known that, but now he believes it.

 

The three other boys are already going through his drawers when Ray asks, "Where's that vibrator we found that last time?!"

 

"Dude," Mikey cringes. "I don't wanna' look at it again. S'fucking sick. It took me weeks to recover."

 

Ray, Mikey, and Bob were no strangers to looking through Gerard's belongings. In fact, every since last year when they decided one night, when they were all bored and Gerard had been off on some date with Scandinavian male model, that they were going to snoop around and laugh about the silly things Gerard owned... The vibrator being one of them.

 

Even Mikey had been tempted to go through his brothers room. He had so much crap and it was begging to be looked through.

 

Mikey, Ray, and Bob had stumbled into the room, glancing at the clock on Gerard's computer screen every other minute to make sure he wasn't going to barge in on them.

 

They spent two hours going through his shit, finding two boxes of XL magnum lubricated condoms(which he was going to probably need that night), an issue of last months Vogue, an old ass calendar from six years back, a journal he's had since his college years, and a _vibrator_. A fuckin' big, black, silicone vibrator staring them in their faces when they pulled open a box hidden under Gerard's bed.

 

Mikey saw it coming, he saw the lubes on top of it, and he thought, 'holy shit... What the fuck did we get our selves in to'. He threw himself backwards and shrieked in disgust while Bob and Ray laughed and pulled it out of the box and pressed it on.

 

The faint buzzing sound was what caused Mikey to leave the room. He didn't need the image of Gerard spread out on his bed, pleasuring himself... The fucking buzzing noise blending in with his moans and pants and shrieks. _Ugh_...

 

Mikey told himself he'd never go through Gerard's things again, well, the things hidden in boxes under his bed.

 

"The gay porn's right here..." Bob pulls it out from Gerard's underwear drawer. "Nice..." He flips it open and looks down at the pictures. 

 

"He's got a fetish for guys with a bunch of tatts, piercings, and a big cock ." Bob flashes the photos at everyone.

 

"What the hell, Bob!" Mikey blocks his eyes. "Not cool."

 

Frank decides the join the guys, because really; he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to raid Gerard's room. "I like his movie collection..." Frank touches the spine to the DVD cases. "S'pretty good."

 

"Dude, you should see his action figure collection." Mikey's going to a wardrobe in the corner of the basement and pulls it open. 

 

"Damn..." Frank whistles. "That's awesome." He examines the figurines and little toys packed away in their plastic cases.

 

"He likes to just grab a toy of any thing he likes... Like, HellBoy, Star Wars. Crap like that," Mikey shrugs, shutting the wardrobe.

 

"Condom alert!" Ray shouts, pulling a knotted, used condom from the trash bin near Gerard's desk. "Some one got _laaaiidd _," he says in a sing-song voice.__

__

__"Carter," Mikey rolls his eyes. "I heard them the other night. That's when I went to your house, Bob."_ _

__

__"So they're actually fucking?" Ray asks, raising a brow in confusion._ _

__

__"Duh," Mikey nods, "It's obvious... They're fucking obvious."_ _

__

__Frank's eyes drop and he takes a seat on Gerard's bed. "Lets get out of here before Gerard shows up," Mikey says and the boys walk out, turning off the light, and shutting the door behind them._ _

__

__They're playing video games when Gerard walks through the front door; he's got a bag of wine and vodka, while his other hand occupies a bag filled with candy and chips. "I'm here!" He yells, "Can someone help me?" He shakes his hair away from his face._ _

__

__Frank's up first, going to Gerard's aid. "Thanks." He gives the younger boy the bag of junk food. "Gottah put this in the fridge..." He walks off and Frank cant help but look down at his teachers ass in the tight jeans he's wearing._ _

__

__"Pass the bag over." Mikey raises his hand in the air._ _

__

__Frank knocks himself out of his trance and tosses it to Mikey before he goes back to his seat on the leather couch._ _

__

__"So, I called the comic shop, Mikey... They're hiring. You gottah show up for your interview at like, ten thirty tomorrow." Gerard walks in with three bottles of smirnoff in each hand._ _

__

__"Who's the sixth drink for?" Mikey wonders, watching his brother pass the drinks around. "There's only five of us."_ _

__

__"Oh, I've got this friend who's coming over... He's gonna' be here soon." Gerard chews on his bottom lip before he takes a seat next to Frank._ _

__

__"Uh... Who is it?" Mikey passes the remote to Bob. "Do I know him?"_ _

__

__"Nope, his name's Jepha. He's in a band," Gerard smiles. "I met him at the super market yesterday. We started talking because he told me he liked my watch, y'know the R2D2 one?"_ _

__

__"Yeah... So this Jepha guy's coming now?" Mikey asks, looking up at Gerard from his spot on the ground._ _

__

__"Yeah, he's bringing his guitar," Gerard nods._ _

__

__"Oh, okay, cool." Mikey smiles, going back to the video games and candy._ _

__

__Moments later and after Gerard's third bottle of liquor there's a knock at the door. "Oh shit, that's probably Jepha." He stands up on shaky legs and hurries to the front door._ _

__

__"He's probably got a ton of tattoos..." Bob sniggers, blasting a Zombie in the video game._ _

__

__"And a big cock." Ray adds._ _

__

__"Guys..." Mikey laughs, shaking his head, whilst taking a bite from his butterfinger bar. "That's just wrong."_ _

__

__"Hey!" They hear Gerard shout enthusiastically, "Oh my god, you brought some friends! Awesome!"_ _

__

__"Oh brother..." Mikey rolls his eyes._ _

__

__Frank's leaning back to catch a glimpse of a bunch of guys in leather and covered in tattoos walk in with cases of beer. "What's up, all!" Someone shouts and Gerard's holding his arm, giggling. "I'm Jepha," he raises his tattooed covered arm in the air. "This is Dan, Quinn, Synyster, Zacky, Johnny, and M." He introduces his friends._ _

__

__"Hey." The teenage boys waves._ _

__

__"Which one's Mikey." Jepha asks, looking over the four boys. Mikey raises his arm in the air. "Dude, you two look nothing alike!" He says to Gerard. "S'cute though," he's walking into the kitchen with his guitar._ _

__

__"You dudes playin' Left For Dead 2, right?" Zacky's walking over to the boys._ _

__

__"Yeah, we're on difficult getting our asses whooped in the Carnival chapter." Mikey laughs, "You wanna' play?"_ _

__

__"Dude, fuck yeah..." Zacky takes the remote Mikey passes him. "I fuckin' win at this." He's pulling off his leather jacket, revealing his colorful arm._ _

__

__"Here, who else wants to play?" Bob raises the remote in the air._ _

__

__Quinn comes around and takes it, "I do," he laughs. "This is my favorite game of all time."_ _

__

__The other guys disappear in the kitchen with Gerard and Jepha._ _

__

__Frank watches the guys play video games for a while. They're pretty good, but he cant concentrate with the commotion coming from the kitchen._ _

__

__Gerard's walking into the living room with Jepha following behind him and Frank's eyes move to Jepha's hand, which was dangerously close to touching Gerard's ass._ _

__

__"Pause the game real quick, guys." Gerard claps drunkenly. "Jepha's gonna play something! I wanna' hear."_ _

__

__"Bring my guitar, Syn!" Jepha shouts to his friend who was in the kitchen messing with it. "You wanna' sing, M?"_ _

__

__"Dude, I'm down." He pauses the game and stands up._ _

__

__"Awesome! I'm so excited." Gerard takes a seat on the couch next to Frank._ _

__

__Synyster and the other guys come out from the kitchen with an open bottle of wine and Jepha's guitar. "Here you go, amigo." Synyster hands it to Jepha._ _

__

__Everyone gathers around the two men and when they start everyone listens quietly._ _

__

__Gerard's got this look of concentration played over his face and every time Jepha looks up from his guitar he stares at Gerard._ _

__

__When they finish everyone cheers and Gerard's standing up, walking towards Jepha, wrapping his arms around the taller mans shoulders before kissing him on the lips._ _

__

__The guys wolf-whistle and Mikey groans out in disgust. "Woohoo! Get it Jepha! Get it!" Johnny and Dan fist-pump._ _

__

__When Gerard and Jepha pull apart they take a seat on the couch, with Gerard on Jepha's lap._ _

__

__Everyone starts to calm down and break into conversation._ _

__

__"Who's better looking... Jepha, or Zacky?" M asks, laughing, whilst sticking a piece of twizzler into his mouth._ _

__

__"They kind of look the same." Ray says, looking at the two men._ _

__

__"Really?" Gerard laughs, looking over the men. "I kind of thought Jepha and Frank looked the same."_ _

__

__"He looks like he'd be my little brother." Jepha laughs and Frank chuckles, shaking his head. "Can you play guitar?" Jepha asks._ _

__

__"Yeah, I actually do." Frank nods._ _

__

__"You're my little brother, man!" Jepha high-fives him._ _

__

__The house starts to lose control as soon as M sticks his CD into the radio. Loud metal music takes over._ _

__

__Gerard and Jepha find it appropriate to lean against the living room wall and just start making out and thrust their hips against each others in front of every one, not caring._ _

__

__"Get a room!" Quinn hollers, throwing a bag of chips at the two men. "There's kids out here!"_ _

__

__"Kids?" Mikey laughs, shaking his head. "I'm eighteen."_ _

__

__"Correction! There are young ADULTS out here!" Quinn snorts, grabbing Mikey by his arm and put him in a head lock. "Little rascal!" He musses up the younger boys hair._ _

__

__Jepha's respond was shooting the bird at everyone has Gerard's hands trailed up his shirt. "Don't ruin my chances, bro. I don't cock-block you," he says when Gerard's lips made their way down his throat._ _

__

__"I ain't cock-blockin', butthole. No one wants to see you and your boy practically fuck. Especially when his brothers sitting across them." Quinn slurs, shaking his head._ _

__

__"Thank you!" Mikey high-fives Quinn. "This isn't the first time, believe me."_ _

__

__"Fine," Jepha runs his fingers through Gerard's hair. "We'll keep it in our pants. For now," he removes himself from Gerard who was now up against the wall. "Cock-blockers!" He grabs Gerard's hand and takes him to the kitchen._ _

__

__"I owe you," Mikey tells Quinn, a small smile on his face._ _

__

__"Nah, dude. It was bothering me too. I hate when people kiss in front of me. S'gross." Quinn shrugs, passing the remote controller to Johnny._ _

__

__"I like it," M grins. "S'hot watching two dudes kiss like that."_ _

__

__"M... You're straight." Zacky laughs, punching his friends arm. "Right?"_ _

__

__"Maybe..."_ _

__

__Frank feels like he's going to black out or pass out or whatever. His head felt heavy and the music wasn't helping when he closed his eyes. He doesn't even remember falling asleep, because all he remembers is listening to the music, the video game, the guys talking, and his realistic dream._ _


	6. Chapter 6

It's an hour later when the guys decide to leave. They say goodbye to everyone, but Gerard and Jepha are no where to be seen, and neither is M.

 

Minutes later, the four teenage boys watch M walk out from Gerard's room, fastening, his jeans. "He's already asleep... Jepha's saying goodbye," M coughs. "Gerard's really drunk..." He laughs, "Peace out boys. See you later." With that he walks out.

 

"Did your brother... Have sex with them both?" Bob asks, looking to Mikey. "Dude..."

 

Jepha's walking out moments later, rubbing his nose and shaking his hair from his face. "Tell your brother that I'm gonna' call him. He's awake right now, but not really comprehending anything I say," Jepha says, walking to the front door. "Bye, you guys," he leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Mikey lets out a deep sigh, "I'll check on him..."

 

Ray, Bob, and Frank sit in the living room, playing some video games and eating some chips when Mikey walks out the room with a bag filled with white powder. "No fucking way," Frank says, glaring at it.

 

"I think they drugged him, he can't even lift his head..." He pulls out a couple pills from his pocket.

 

"Dude, oh my god... Seriously? Should we call the cops?" Ray asks.

 

"No. Look around you, man. You call the cops and G gets arrested," Mikey exclaims. "Just forget it. He got himself in this position... Can some one get him a glass of water while I get rid of this shit?"

 

Frank stands up, "I'll do it." 

 

"Thanks, dude... We gottah clean this mess up before my parents get here," Mikey says, walking up stairs.

 

\----

 

_Gerard's on his hands and knees whilst having Jepha mount him from behind and M's in front of him, pulling out a zip-log bag filled with white powder and spilling some on a card board, using it as a tray. "Sniff... Here..." M's pressing a rolled up dollar bill against his nose. "There we go," M holds the tray up and Gerard's sniffing the line,sloppily. "S'good..."_

_"He's fucking tight... I knew it," Jepha tips his head back as he keeps his thrusts hard and fast. "Fuck... This X works like a charm."_

_"It really does," M laughs, pulling his trousers down once he sets the tray and bag of cocaine down on Gerard's nightstand. "Open your mouth..." M pushes the head of his cock against Gerard's mouth; he's letting his pre-come shine Gerard's lips._

_"He's so high, dude. S'good," Jepha watches Gerard's mouth stretch around M's cock, drunkenly. "S'fuckin' whore... What I tell you?"_

_"Yeah, dude, you were right," M groans, pressing his hands into Gerard's hair and moves the mans head up and down his shaft. "Switch. I wanna' fuck him."_

_Gerard falls on his stomach once the two men pull out of him roughly. "S'fuccckk," M draws out, leaning over to hold Gerard's cheeks apart so that he can spit down on Gerard's entrance. "Fuckin' nice hole," he's pressing two fingers inside, aggressively, pulling them in and out while Jepha holds Gerard's head in his lap._

_"Oh... Oh," Gerard pants around Jepha when M slides into him in one rough, dry thrust. "M'ow... Ouch... Uh-uh," he groans, shaking his head._

_"Yeah... He's got a big cock. S'gonna' hurt babe," Jepha coos, petting Gerard's cheek. "You're so tight though. So everything that gets inside of you probably hurts," he jokes, looking up at M's face._

_"He really is," M moans, slapping his hand against Gerard's ass roughly, causing it to jiggle around his cock. "He's got an amazing body," he slaps the plump skin again._

_The two men use Gerard's body for a couple minutes until they come inside of him. "Ah, shit..." M slams into him deeply one final time before he pulls out. "Dude, he's asleep..." M says, noticing Gerard's closed eyes and quiet snoring._

_Jepha comes in thick blobs across Gerard face. "S'yeah... I see that," he wipes his own forehead. "Y'ready to go? I think I heard the guys leave," he's pulling on his jeans._

_"Yeah," M finishes dressing. "I'll meet you outside..."_

_Jepha nods and continues to get dressed, "Hey, babe," He moves a strand of Gerard's hair away from his face. "I'm gonna' go. I'll call you tomorrow," he shakes the sleeping man awake. "I had fun. We should do it again soon. Next time at my place, alright?"_

_Gerard opens his mouth to speak, but Jepha's pressing a kiss against his lips. "Bye..." Jepha's walking out, leaving the man on his bed, naked and covered in cum._

 

\----

 

_Frank enters the kitchen and gets the glass of water before he's walking into Gerard's room. "Hey," he starts, watching Gerard's head stick out from his blankets. He's shaking visibly, glaring at Frank. "I got you some water."_

_He sets it on Gerard's nightstand. "You okay?" Frank asks, watching Gerard pull the blankets down his naked chest._

_"M'alrut..." He sits up, sniffing and wiping his nose vigorously._

_"Okay, um... Did those guys hurt you?"_

_"Nuh-mm, man." Gerard shakes his head, grabbing the glass of water with shaky hands. "Fuck," he spills some water all over himself._

_"Let me help you," Frank approaches him and uses Gerard's blanket to wipe off his chest. "You're wasted, dude," he tells Gerard, who nods in agreement, but he leans into Frank._

_The younger man freezes; he can feel Gerard's lips on his neck, kissing and sucking. "Uh..." Frank swallows the lump in his throat. "Gerar--Mr. Way?"_

_Gerard's pulling Frank on top of him when he falls on his back. "M'yuh cun call me, Gerud," Gerard whispers, pushing his thighs apart for Frank to lay in between. "I know y--" He moans, but cuts himself off when Frank leans over him and starts leaving kisses down his throat. "M'know y'like me, Frankie," he pants when the younger man gropes his hips. "I know y'wanna' f-fuck me."_

_Frank pulls away and looks down at Gerard's face, his lips are parted and his eyes are heavy lidded; he's breathing raggedly and when Frank pulls the blanket aside he's staring at Gerard's erection. "Y'gonna' fuck me?" Gerard flips himself on his stomach and raises his ass in the air. "I wan' it."_

_Frank can't believe this is happening to him... He cant comprehend properly, but when he presses himself against Gerard's ass with shaky hands, he's pulling the older man apart, looking at his gaping entrance, and watching the cum slide out. "Gerard... I..." He says, shaking his head. He's waited for something like this to happen. "I wanna' fuck you so badly."_

_"Then do...It," Gerard cranes his neck and looks back at Frank, lodging his bottom lip into his mouth. "Fuck me," he pushes his ass back, showing Frank he needed to be fucked._

_Frank's doing it without thinking; he's pulling off his belt, letting it hit the floor with a loud thud. He hears it echoing in his head and when Gerard flips himself onto his back Frank watches him spread his legs wide open, drunkenly._

_He's yanking off his shirt, placing his left hand on Gerard's wide hip while his other hand strokes up and down his own shaft; his grip is warm and tight, but he's sure the feeling is nothing compared to Gerard's body. "R-ready...?" Frank whispers as Gerard arches his back._

_"M'ready. Fuck me, Frankie," Gerard says, nodding frantically._

_The tip of Frank's cock is being enveloped by heat, tight, scorching heat, and he's letting his head loll back and his mouth hang open. "Fuck," he whimpers, feeling Gerard squeeze around him._

_"Mm, you like that?" The older man purrs, moving his slim legs on Frank's shoulder. "Y'got such a big, long cock... Oh god, Frankie..." Frank slides in all the way; he's thrusting fast, leaning over his teachers body, fucking him like it's the last thing he'll do. "Harder... Harder... Ooh, I like it fast, baby. OH!" Gerard shrieks, his body shakes in pleasure when Frank strikes his prostate dead on. "Fuck yeah, mhm," he growls, gritting his teeth._

_Frank's panting, moving his hips forward and backwards in a quick, jittery motion. "God... Fuck," Frank cries out, moving his hands so that he's got them on Gerard's thighs._

_He feels himself reaching climax and he's looking into Gerard's eyes, his teacher's moaning in his hear, running his fingers through Frank's hair._

_"Frank... Frank..." He starts to moan, thrusting his hips up into the air when Frank hits his prostate, "Frank... FRANK!"_

_"Gerard," Frank groans, tipping his head back. He was going to come soon._

_"Frank... Frank... FRANK!"_

 

...

 

"FRANK!" 

 

His eyes shoot open and everyone's staring at him. Mikey, Bob, Ray, Synyster, M, Zacky, Dan, Quinn, and Johnny. "He like, passed out, dude," Ray laughs.

 

"Huh?" Frank looks around the room. "Where's...?"

 

"Gerard and Jepha? They went to the store to get more snacks," Mikey says, "We were playing some video games and you just like, landed in Johnny's lap. S'pretty weird."

 

"Oh..." Frank sits up, wiping the drool from his mouth.

 

"You've got wood, dude. Had a wet-dream?" M laughs, looking down at the tent sticking up in the crotch of Frank's pants. 

 

"Uh..." Frank looks down, "Fuck..." He groans, shaking his head, "I gottah go, guys. It was nice meeting you all," he grabs his backpack from the ground and walks to the door.

 

"Peace out, Frank!" He hears Mikey and everyone else holler before he leaves through the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank's hopping out his own car that morning and it's a little less embarrassing then having his mom drop him off, because before he leaves she feels that it's necessary to attack his face in lip-stick kisses.

 

He's grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat and shutting his door once his bag is secured on his back.

 

"Hey, look! It's Mr. Way!" Some guy shouts, pointing ahead of Frank. 

 

Frank looks up and he sees Gerard on a motorcycle, sitting behind some guy with his arms around his waist. 

 

He's climbing off when the guy parks in the drop off line and the guy's pulling off his helmet to give Gerard a kiss goodbye. It's Jepha and when they kiss he moves his hands on Gerard's cheek and caresses his skin there.

 

"Bye..." Frank hears Gerard giggle, "I'll see you after work."

 

Everyone's watching as Jepha drives off and when Gerard walks through the school doors. 

 

Frank walks to his classes that day with a vacant look on his face. He doesn't understand how and why Gerard 'dates' so many guys. Sure, he's good looking, but that doesn't mean he needs to keep letting every guy he knows fuck him because he thinks he's 'in love'. 

 

He's going to art class and when he walks in he's taking his seat.

 

"Good morning, Frank," Gerard smiles at him, while he sits at his desk. "D'you have a nice time with my brother yesterday?"

 

"Yeah, Mikey's an awesome person to be around," Frank nods. "We're gonna' hang out again this weekend, we're going to the movies to see the new zombie film that just came out."

 

"Ooh, sounds fun," Gerard stands up once the bell rings and goes to shut the door. "Okay, today..." He says casually, "We're going to be discussing a couple things."

 

Everyone looks around in confusion.

 

"I spoke with the Principal," he starts, pursing his lips. He no longer looks happy or cheerful. "My sexuality is getting a little too popular around here and if people continue to keep speaking about it you'll be written up," he stares everyone down individually. "I am your teacher and I demand the same respect you give your other teachers."

 

"Yes ma'am..." Stan coughs and a couple people laugh.

 

"You just asked for five days, you realize that, right?" He's going to his desk to write Stan's name down on a piece of paper.

 

"Dude, I was joking! You're totally on your man-period, god," Stan slams his hands on his desk as Gerard comes around the corner and pulls down the white screen and turns on the projector. 

 

"I'm sick of it, Stan. Just please, shut your mouth, or you're out of here. Your jokes aren't original and I've heard them all before at least one thousand times," he walks to the door and flicks off the light. "Turn to page three hundred twelve in your text book..."

 

The class comes to an end and Gerard's sitting at his desk, grading a few papers while everyone talks.

 

"Pass this note around..." Justin tosses Frank a folded note. 

 

Frank lets out a deep sigh before unfolding the paper, he reads down it...

 

' _I'm a faggot, I'm a whore, I'm an art teacher, but I can teach you more. I like cock in my mouth and in my ass. My name's_ : ________.

 

 _Can you guess who I am?_ '

 

 **ANSWER BELOW** :

1\. Mr. Way  
2\. Mr. Way LMFAO  
3\. Mr. waysss, duh.  
4\. Mr. Gay  
5\. Mr. Way, he's super gay  
6\. Mr. Way  
7\. Mr. Wayy  
8\. Miss Way, he's on the rag so you gottah call him miss.  
9\. Mr. Way, lol @ 8  
10\. Mr. Way  
11\. Mr. Way. We should pass this around the whole school it'll be like, 808434873 Mr.Ways on this bitch.  
12\. MR.WAY!! Agreed with 11  
13\. Mr. Way-gay...  
14\. You guys are dumb, it's obviously= Gerard Way... Gosh.  
15\. Mrs. Way.  
16.  
17.  
18.

 

Below the list is a sketched picture of Gerard with a cock shaped paint-brush in his hand--holding it to his mouth like he's gonna' suck it off, and also, not to mention the puddle of red under him. Frank thinks it's meant to be 'period blood'.

 

"Pass the note to me," Gerard says from his desk, glaring at Frank.

 

"W-what?" Frank looks up, quickly. "This?" He raises it. "I didn't do this. Someone passed it to me."

 

"I said pass me the note," he says a lot more sternly. If it had been any other situation Frank would have jizzed right there. The way Gerard's jaw tightens and his lips purse up when he's angry... _Ungh, yes_.

 

Frank looks back at everyone before he gets up and goes to Gerard. 

"I don't tolerate note passing. Especially when I allow you all to talk freely. This just tells me you're all hiding something..." He snatches the note from Frank's hand and stands up to start reading it aloud, " _I'm a faggot..._ " he clenches his jaw before he continues. " _I'm a whore, I'm an art teacher, but I can teach you more. I like cock in my mouth and in my ass. My name's_ : ________. _Can you guess who I am?_ " He finishes the riddle and looks down at the list and photo.

 

The room's in dead silence and Gerard's tapping his foot whilst folding his lips as his nostrils flare. "Who the hell did this?" All eyes drop and Frank looks back. "Who was it, Frank...?"

 

All eyes go to Frank. "I... I don't know," he gulps audibly.

 

"You don't know?" Gerard echos. "I think you do know," he folds the paper and puts it in his back pocket before he presses his hands on Frank's desk. 

 

"I really don't, Mr. Way."

 

"Don't lie to me, Frank," Gerard whispers harshly, examining Frank's face. "If you don't tell me your taking the blame... Like a true hero."

 

"I don't know who the fuck did it! You cant just throw me under the bus. Trust me if I knew I'd tell you, but I don't, okay? Get off my fucking case!" Frank almost gasps at himself... If the whole class wasn't already.

 

Gerard's pulling himself back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stay after class... You and I need to talk," he turns around and just in time the bell rings.

 

Some of the guys pat Frank's back and cheer him on when they leave the room. Some girls say goodbye to Gerard, but he doesn't say it back. He's fucking pissed.

 

The last person leaves the room and the door shuts. Gerard's in his chair, wiping his eyes, and biting his bottom lip. "I try... So hard to keep it all under control," Frank listens to him sob. "It's just... I wish it didn't matter. It doesn't matter for Mr. Johnson or Mr. Richards... It doesn't matter for them because they're 'straight'. Fuck, Frank... I've slept with both of them. What people say... It's true, but that isn't all I am." 

 

Frank lets out a deep breath and shakes his head. He remembers when those accusations were just 'rumors'. "I know what you're going through..." He whispers. "You're trying to find love... So you keep trying... Trying to be available and in that persons face so they notice you."

 

Gerard nods his head slowly. "Every man I've been with as only been with me because they wanted to sleep with me. Or beat me, or use me. I know you probably don't care because you're my student, but... It feels like you care. When I watch you, sometimes, you have this look on your face when one of the boys call me a 'fag' or a 'whore'... You look like you wanna' defend me."

 

Frank swallows the lump in his throat and nods his head, "I'm gay, so it offends me," he exclaims.

 

"I know..." Gerard agrees, nodding his head, "I was really apprehensive when I decided on being a high school art teacher, because _I am_ gay and that kind of singles you out from all the other teachers."

 

"It's not really because you're gay," Frank says. "Well, that's a huge part of it, but it's also because you're... Um, young and _really_ attractive and some of the guys are just really intimidated by you and the girls think it's cool because you can talk about cute guys and clothes..."

 

"What do you think about me?" Gerard asks, tilting his head to the side with a look of bewilderment played over his face.

 

"I think you're a really good teacher."

 

"Really?" Gerard smiles, "Is that all?"

 

"Yeah." Frank smiles back.

 

"Thank you so much. That's all I've ever wanted to hear." Gerard's standing up, going over to Frank who's standing up as well. "You're still my favorite student, Frank..." He hugs the younger boy, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

Frank holds onto him for a moment. Just feeling his warmth, his body; he doesn't want to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard's waiting outside the school for Jepha to pick him up. They decided they wanted to start seeing each other, so he spoke to Mr. Carter about it and the older man understood. He thanked Gerard for everything.

 

"I'm... I'm kind of seeing this guy I met a few days ago," Gerard tells him as he took a seat at one of Mr. Carter's student's desk. "He's sweet and he's handsome and he's funny..."

 

"Have you slept with him yet?" Will leans against the wall near his desk. 

 

"Will..." Gerard face palms and bites his bottom lip. He can still feel Jepha inside--moving slow, romantic... Something he hasn't felt in a very long time.

 

"Answer, babe. I'm not gonna' be mad," Will grins. "It's just. I don't want guys using you."

 

Like how you were using me? Gerard wanted to say to him, but he decided it was best to just answer truthfully, "Yeah... Yeah, we've slept with each other. He was... Amazing."

 

"S'he got a bigger cock than me?" Will asks, causing Gerard to laugh. "C'mon... Tell me."

 

"I... Fuck, you can't put me in that position..." He pauses and kicks the ground lightly, "No, he's not bigger, but he's good." A small smile manages to tug at his lips.

 

"Mm, I see... Am I going to have to interview him? I want someone who's going to be good to you. Don't want another Bert." Will goes and grabs his cell phone from his desk when it starts vibrating.

 

"I can take care of myself, daddy," Gerard says, jokingly. "Plus, he's a Buddhist. He isn't going to punch me out or anything. It's against his beliefs."

 

"But are you gonna'?"

 

"I'm not a violent person," Gerard giggles, "Don't bring up last week when I accidentally punched you across your jaw."

 

"It wasn't by accident," Will shakes his head, "It hurt badly. You're a killing machine."

 

Gerard stands up and pulls his over-sized knitted coat on, "You were tickling me. I hate being tickled. You were asking for it," he says, shaking his hand in his hair.

 

"I love tickling you. You make the cutest noises..." Will's biting his lip when Gerard walks over to him. "I'm gonna' miss being with you. I hope this guy doesn't make me jealous... I bet I'm cuter than him."

 

Gerard's standing in front of Will, tucking his own bangs behind his round ears. "You're unbelievable..." He shakes his head.

 

"And you're totally dumping me." 

 

"We weren't dating," Gerard takes a seat on Will desk. "You even said so yourself."

 

"In another circumstance it would have sounded like you were my booty call, but I really care about you, man... You're this little ball of energy that made me feel young inside. Every day we spent together was fucking different and exciting and I'm gonna' miss it," Will shakes his head before he turns off his phone. "You were like... We were fucking dating, babe."

 

"Will," Gerard sighs, shaking his head. "I mean, you told me we weren't ever going to work... That I was a fantasy. I needed to meet Jepha because he wants a relationship... Not a 'booty call'."

 

"I want a relationship. I wanted to fuckin'... Buy you roses and take you out to dinner and make out with you under the stars," Will crosses his arms over his chest. "I kind of had this picture in my head... Me and you living together, raising my kids on the weekend."

 

Gerard's silent for a moment, he couldn't believe what Will was telling him. He's telling him everything he didn't want with Gerard, but... But he did all along?

 

"I'm not gonna' wait for you to be ready for me, Willy. I can't keep doing that to myself. I don't want to be available. I want someone to fucking care for me and not be ashamed about it. A family with you sounds like fucking... It sounds perfect, but it's too late," Gerard hops off Will's desk and walks to the front door.

 

"You know I want you to be happy... And if this Jepha guy makes you happy, then... Then I'm fucking glad he wants you and isn't ashamed about it like I was, but I've grown out of it... I'll accept the fact, that yes... I am gay," Will's nodding his head frantically and it causes Gerard to whirl around.

 

He's never heard Will admit it, but here it is... All just because he was jealous.

 

"I'm happy for you too..." Gerard nods. "See you tomorrow, Will," he leaves.

 

Gerard's putting on his big wonky pair of sunglasses as he watches a group of students stand in the parking lot. They're staring at him talking to one in another in hushed whispers. He decides to achknowledge them and wave to them with a smile on his face, they politely wave back. 

 

He sees Jepha's motorcycle come to view and when the younger man stops and yanks his helmet off after he drives up to Gerard. "Hey, stud," Gerard greets, pecking him on the lips. "Missed you."

 

"Missed you too... Hop on," Jepha sets the helmet down on Gerard's head. "You might wanna' take off the sunglasses." Gerard does what he's told and puts the glasse into his bag. 

 

"Y'ready?" Jepha asks while Gerard circles his arms around his waist.

 

"Yeah... Lets go," he rests his chin on Jepha's shoulder with a smile on his face.

 

They make it to Gerard's parents house and when he hops off the bike and takes off the helmet he's kissing Jepha on the lips. "See you tomorrow...?" He says against the mans mouth.

 

"Mm'can I come in?" He groans, feeling Gerard's tongue push pass his lips. 

 

Before he gets an answer they kiss a little longer until Gerard nods against him, "Y-yeah... C'mon," he's grabbing Jepha's hand, waiting for him to hop off the bike.

 

They're walking through the house and over to his bedroom door when they walk down the stairs. "It's a little... Dar--" He doesn't finish his sentence because Jepha's grabbing his face and pressing a kiss to his mouth while they stand in the pitch black room.

 

"W-wait..." Gerard moans, feeling Jepha's lips travle down his throat. "M'god." They manage to find the bed and Gerard's laying back, letting Jepha climb over him.

 

They're quiet for a long minute. The only sound is the wetness of saliva being swapped and the ruffle of clothes as they're being yanked off.

 

"You got any lotion...?" Jepha asks, feeling down the side of Gerard's hip.

 

"Check the top drawer on my nightstand. It's in there," he says and Jepha does what he's instructed. 

 

"Mm, peach scented. Lovely."

 

Gerard feels Jepha's lubricated fingers slide down towards his ass and when the probing starts he lets out a deep moan. "God, you're so tight," Jepha grins when he starts moving his fingers in and out of the tight muscle.

 

"Oh, fuck..." Gerard whimpers, because Jepha's really gentle and slow and it's romantic. 

 

"Shh..." Jepha presses a kiss against his jaw. "Shh, baby. Enjoy this. Enjoy the intensity," he crooks his fingers and Gerard jults. "Yeah, I got it," Jepha laughs, licking his bottom lip. 

 

"Oh God..." Gerard mewls. "J-Jepha," he reaches out and grabs the mans wrist, which had been moving in between his thighs. "Faster."

 

Jepha's pulling his wrist back, leaving Gerard empty. "Let me get the condom on... Wanna' do it?" He lays on his back, his head pressed up against the beds frame, and Gerard sits up to grab the foil from Jepha's hand. "Go on... Do it nice and slow."

 

Gerard's grabbing Jepha's base, stroking it and leaning down to swallow the tip. "M'fuck," Jepha tips his head back when Gerard starts bobbing his head up and down. "Fuck, stop... Stop," he grabs his cock and pulls out Gerard's mouth.

 

"Mmm, you taste good," Gerard giggles, licking the pre-come off his lips. "Nice and sweet..."

 

"M'vegetarian," Jepha chuckles, feeling Gerard place a kiss at the tip of his dick before rolling the condom down his shaft. "Y'gonna' ride me?" Jepha asks, feeling Gerard crawl in his lap.

 

"Mhm..." 

 

They're quiet for a moment and Gerard's sinking down on Jepha's cock, saboring the feeling, until he starts to move up and down. "Goddamn, s'fuck," Jepha groans, moving his hands on Gerard's hips.

 

It lasts almost ten minutes for them both and when they come Gerard's landing on top of Jepha's panting chest. 

 

"S'really good," Jepha says, breathing in and out harshly.

 

Gerard's nodding, rolling over and laying on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. It was..." He's standing up to turn on the lights. "I've got a few papers to grade. You can go to sleep if you want," Gerard tells him and Jepha nods, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

"Okay, cool... Good night. I guess," Jepha laughs, pulling the condom from his cock and tied it into a knot before he disposes it in the trash bin next to the bed. 

 

He's out in five minutes and Gerard sitting at his computer desk; he's wearing a pair of sweats on and an oversized Star wars shirt. He can hear Jepha snoring, and he can see his eyes move behind his eyelids while he dreams. 

 

The knock at his bedroom door startles him, but he gets up to go answer it regardless. "Hey, Mikes..." Gerard says when Mikey comes to view. "What's up?"

 

"Bert's here... He wants to see you."

 

Gerard freezes for a moment, but stares behind Mikey. "He's inside already...?"

 

"No, he's at the door. I tried telling him to leave, but he said he isn't going until he sees you. I tried to get rid of him. I'm sorry," Mikey walks off and heads up the stairs.

 

Gerard looks back at Jepha's sleeping form and leaves the room; his heart litterally feels like it's going to fly out of his mouth, like he cant see straight, and when he goes to the door he pulls it open and there Bert is, smoking a cigarette. 

 

"G, babe," he says, blowing smoke up into the air, "Hey."

 

"Um, what are you doing here?" Gerard blinks, dumbfoundedly.

 

"I miss you, baby. You just upped and left without telling--"

 

"You raped me," Gerard cuts him off. "That's why I just 'upped and left'. You don't fucking rape your boyfriend," he's going to close the door, but Bert's pushing his foot in to keep it from closing.

 

"I'm sorry, okay? Look, I'll make it up to you," Bert grabs Gerard's hand, but the older man flinches and pulls away. "I'm fuckin' sorry, G. What else d'you want me to say?"

 

"I don't want you to say anything. I'm with some one else now and he isn't a dick like you," he manages to push Bert's foot out of the way and shut the door, locking it behind him.

 

Gerard's pressing his hands to his chest before he can comprehend what just happened. "Oh my god..." He whispers, shaking his head.

 

"Babe!" He hears Bert holler, slamming his fist on the door. "Let me in, baby. I'm sorry!"

 

"I'm gonna' call the cops!" Gerard screeches, kicking the door. "Leave!"

 

"I don't wanna' leave you. If I leave you that means giving up! I'm not giving up on you, G!" Bert slams his fist against the door. "I'm not leavin' this door. Call the cops and I'm still not moving. I love you!"

 

Gerard's moving away from the door and rushes to his bedroom. 

 

"Jepha... Wake up!" Gerard shakes him awake.

 

"Wha--? Babe, what's up?" Jepha sits up quickly. "What's wrong?"

 

"M-my ex boyfriend... He's. He wont leave," Gerard tells him. "He's at the front door, Jepha."

 

"Wow, um, did you tell him you're with someone?" Jepha yawns, standing up tp slip his jeans on.

 

Gerard nods. "Mhm, I did."

 

"And he isn't leaving?" He's walking to the door and Gerard's following him, holding onto his arm. "I'll take care of it."

 

They make it to the front door and when Jepha pulls it open, "What's the problem, bro?" Jepha says as Bert turns around. "What the--Bert?"

 

"Jepha?" Bert says, taken a back. "You're the one dating Gerard?"

 

Gerard's standing there awkwardly, looking between the two men. "You two know each other?"

 

"Uh, yeah. We've been friends since grade school..."

 

"Don't fucking change the subject," Bert sticks his finger out towards Jepha.

 

"Dude, yeah, I'm dating Gerard," Jepha nods. "Wow, I'm so fucking shocked. This was the 'boyfriend' you were talking about when you said that you were only with him because you wanted something to fuck when you got home. Big shocker."

 

"Fuck you!" Bert screams. "I never said anything like that!" His cheeks turn red.

 

"I believe you, Bert." Gerard says, to both their surprise.

 

"What?!" Jepha turns to his boyfriend. "You're kidding me, right? How can you believe this asshole."

 

"Fuck you, Jeph!" Bert squares his shoulders in defense.

 

Gerard shakes his head and gains the boys attention, "He'd never say anything like that... Unless he was on drugs--which he was most of the time... I loved him so much, but not anymore. I want you to fucking leave my parents front door. Now... Or I will call the goddamn cops," he says, holding Jepha's arm.

 

Bert's looking between the two men before he shakes his head. "Enjoy sloppy seconds. He's just gonna' sleep around behind your back with the other teachers at school," Bert flicks them both off before he walks off.

 

"You're not sloppy seconds, babe," Jepha says and Gerard glares at him. 

 

"I know I'm not, Jepha... He's an asshole and we're over so... His opinion doesn't matter and neither does he," he says, walking back into the house before he slams the front door closed and locks it behind them.

 

"What'd he mean about you sleeping with other teachers at school?" Jepha crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Gerard go to the kitchen. "... Was that like?

 

"I... I cheated on him, but only because of what he did to me. It was to get even, but it's nothing now." Gerard goes through the fridge and pulls out a bottle of arizona tea. "Want some?" He shakes the drink in Jepha's direction.

 

"Yeah, sure. I gottah go soon though. You'll call me later, right? I might come back before midnight," he scratches the side of his head and glares behind Gerard; he's trying to look at the fridge door - trying to look at a drawing.

 

"Midnight," Gerard repeats to himself as he pours Jepha a glass, "Midnight's fine... Tap at my window though, my parent's hate late night visitors," he starts to hand Jepha the cup of tea.

 

"S'gonna' feel like high school all over again," Jepha chuckles, taking the cup Gerard passed him. "When am I gonna' meet them? Your parent's I mean..."

 

Gerard shrugs his shoulders and twists his neck to examine Mikey walking into the kitchen, "Hey, Mikey..." Gerard smiles sheepishly.

 

"Hey, G. Hey, Jepha," he waves, going to the fridge and pulls out a Starbucks cup filled with frappachino "Has there been a phone call for me?" He gazes towards the house phone.

 

"No. Why? You wondering about the job?" Gerard watches as Jepha goes to the basement stairs.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it." Gerard takes a seat at the dining table. "I'm friends with the manager, y'know. The favorite customer. That's me," he points to himself. "I'm the reason that place is still in business."

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know," Mikey laughs, shaking his head. "You blow your pay check off for a shit ton of comics and you don't even take them out of the wrapper."

 

"Collectors item, Mikey. Don't want it get ruined."

 

Jepha's coming back and putting his jacket on. "I'm gonna' be going now, babe," Jepha fixes his zipper to his leather jacket. "See you later tonight," he goes to give Gerard a peck on the lips.

 

"Bye..." Gerard smiles once the kiss is broken. "I'll call you."

 

"'Kay, bye," he starts to go to the front door.

 

"You guys look like you really like each other," Mikey says, taking a drink of his coffee. "He's a cool guy."

 

"Yeah... He is," Gerard nods. "Got a girlfriend, Mikey?"

 

"Yeah," Mikey snorts. "But I'm not about to tell you who she is. I don't want you embarrassing me!"

 

"It's Alicia, isn't it?"

 

"... Fuck, how'd you know?"

 

"I'm your brother, I know you better then anyone" Gerard laughs, watching Mikey leave the kitchen, shaking his head.

 

Truth is, Alicia told him the other day at the school when she was in his class.

 

Gerard smiles to himself and keeps that thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

It's like déjàvu for Gerard the next morning, except it isn't Will's chest his head is resting on. It's Jepha's. "Fuck..." He listens to his alarm buzz obnoxiously. "Fucking work," he sits up and moves his hair off his face. "Jeph," he croaks, looking down at his boyfriends face.

 

"M'what?" He mumbles, peering his left eye open, "What's up?"

 

"I gottah go to work," he turns off the alarm.

 

"Shit, what time is it?" He grabs the pillow and snuggles against it. "It's still dark outside," he glares at the basement window. 

 

"What the?" He sat up quickly. He swore he saw something... Someone.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Jepha rubs his eyes and looked to the window again. Nothing. "I... I could've sworn--"

 

Gerard stares at the window and shrugs his shoulder. "I can't find my fucking cell phone," he moans, going through his closet.

 

Jepha tore his gaze from the window and blinks towards the night stand. "It's here," he reaches for Gerard's black berry and turned it on.

 

The morning continued and when both men were ready Jepha gives Gerard a ride to work on his bike again. It's a bit cool, the wind, and it's decided that it's finally fall. Wonderful.

 

"I'll pick you up, baby," Jepha pulls the helmet off Gerard's head.

 

"Yeah, okay..." He nods, fixing his hair. "Um," he looks around and sees the kids staring at him. Like always... "I'll see you around," he smiles weakly before he places a small kiss on Jepha's cheek.

 

"...Bye," laughs Jepha, shaking his head. He slips the helmet on and drives off.

 

Gerard's wandering through the halls, jingling his keys in his hands, and humming a tune. He had a strange feeling, like someone was following him. He chose to ignore the feeling and walked into the schools main office. "Hey, Steve," Gerard greets the receptionist with a small wave.

 

"Hey, Gerard," he waves back. "Having a good morning so far?"

 

"Mhm. I hope you are too," he leans against the counter and glares down at Steven. "It's getting chilly outside. I'm excited."

 

"Ha, yeah, I noticed. Good bye summer."

 

"Adios, heat," Gerard laughs, wiping the imaginary sweat off his forehead. "I'll see you around, man. Gottah clock in," he pushes himself off the counter.

 

"Alright, see ya."

 

Gerard's in his class room by the time the bell rings, he met up with Will in the hall way and they hugged. It was an awkward hug. Will's long arms wrapped around Gerard and kind of raised him two feet off the ground. He laughed it off and walked away once he was put down.

 

Student's were around and that made it even more awkward.

 

By third period Gerard's wearing these overalls, which are too big on him, all covered in paint and his hairs tied in a tiny pony tail. The students who walk in laugh at the sight and he waves, his hand all flimsy and limp, "take your seats everyone!" He chirps, clasping his colorful hands together. "We're gonna' paint a ton today!"

 

Frank walks in last and he kind of laughs when Gerard smiles at him, all big and cheesey and fucking crazy. "Hey, Frank! Pass these out," he hands him the cups of paint brushes.

 

Frank does what he's told and when he takes his seat Gerard rushes to him and leans down to whisper in his ear, "I read your paragraph and I'm really excited to see your painting... I'm looking forward to it the most," he pulls back to wink.

 

"Thanks," Frank beams, nodding his head. "I'll try hard."

 

"Great!" Gerard claps, "Um, cool. Everyone, get to work on your inspirational paintings. I'll be working on mine, so yeah... We can all talk," he rushes to his easel and flips a page. "Oh and don't forget to wear your aprons."

 

Everyone stands up and goes to the supply closet.

 

"Awesome," he says, watching everyone slip them on. "Ashley, honey, yours is in the back corner," he points when he hears Ashley bitching about where her's was.

 

"Oh," she squeaks and rushes over to it.

 

"Get started everyone. I'm giving you today and tomorrow to finish this."

 

Everyone gets to working on their painting, talking amongst groups.

 

"Mr. Way..." 

 

"Yes, Amanda...?" Gerard keeps his eyes glued to his easel. "What's up?"

 

"Who's your new boyfriend?"

 

"Amanda," Gerard laughs, shaking his head. "Remember what I said? My personal life isn't anyone's business in here."

 

"I'm curious! He's super hot!"

 

"Yeah, he is," Gerard smirks, biting down on his bottom lip. "He's my boyfriend. I'm gonna' say that much."

 

"What's his name?" Ashley asks, "He looks familiar. I didn't really get a good look at him. Even the damn motorcycle rings a bell!"

 

"Well," Gerard starts, dipping his paint brush into his cup, "his name's Jepha. He's in a band. He does gigs and stuff so you've probably seen him at one of his shows," he shrugs. "He's really nice."

 

"Jepha..." Ashley bit her bottom lip, "Shit, I know who he is now! He's in a band with my brother, Quinn!" She snaps. "Sick, dude. That's bad ass. My art teacher's dating my brother's best friend!"

 

"Oh, really?!" Gerard laughs, tossing his head back. "Quinn's your brother? I thought you looked like someone I met. He came to my house the other day along with M, Dan, Synster, Zacky, and Johnny. We were having fun playing video games and junk."

 

"Awe, I wasn't invited!" Ashley giggles, "I love all those guys. They're all like, my big brothers. I've known them forever."

 

"That is so cool," Gerard looks around the class. Everyone was listening to their conversation. "Anyone else got any brothers in here I might know?"

 

"My brother's too straight," Stan yawns. "Plus he's in college so..."

 

"Too straight, huh?" Gerard chuckles, raising his brows; he really did try his best to keep himself from laughing. "Y'know what they say about the one's that are 'too straight'?"

 

"That they get a lot of _pusssssyyy_!" Brian howls, high-fiving Stan.

 

"Gross, Brian!" Amanda shrieks.

 

"Respect the lady's in the room, boys," Gerard tsks them. "That's a degrading word."

 

"You're degrading to men everywhere," Stan laughs, shaking his head.

 

Gerard stops painting and glares at Stan, "You've already got a week of detention with me... Want another?"

 

"Fuck no, dude. It cuts into my scheduel. I've got better things to do then listen to you whine about your boyfriends to your friends on the phone," Stan rolls his eyes.

 

"I think I might want detention," Ashley raises her hand. "You're my favorite teacher. You're so cool, man."

 

"Awe, well, you're not a bad student so detention's out of the question," Gerard smiles, forgetting about Stan's comment.

 

"You got any plans for the weekend?" Ashley asks, after she thanked Gerard for the compliment.

 

"M'no... Jepha and I are going to a movie, he's got work all next week from seven to nine. But yeah, he's taking me to one of his gigs tonight. I'm excited," Gerard takes a seat on his desk for a break.

 

"Awesome. I'm gonna' be going to that gig," Ashley splashes paint down on her paper. 

 

"Cool. I'll see you there then."

 

"Totally. Who else is going?" Ashley asks. "I know you're going Amanda."

 

"What's the bands name?" Frank pipes up, looking up from his painting.

 

"Point Being," Ashley nods.

 

"I'll be there."

 

"Anyone else?" Amanda asks.

 

"Well, my brother Mikey's gonna' be there. He's bringing his girlfriend, Alicia... And then Ray and Bob are coming..." Gerard hums. "It's gonna' be fun."

 

Frank watches as Gerard goes through his phone to text back someone after his phone vibrated.

 

"Jepha?" Ashley smirks.

 

"Yes, Jepha," Gerard blushes, giggling soundly. "You ask so many questions."

 

"Have you two done it yet?" Trish blurts, and everyone shouts her name. "What?! I wanna' know!"

 

"Damn, Trish!" Stan gags, "Ask that shit to someone who isn't our gay teacher."

 

"Yeah, we have." Gerard says to everyone's surprise. Frank guesses he was trying to gross Stan out for saying those mean things about him earlier.

 

"Awesome!" Trish yelps when she got her answer.

 

"We've done it, yeah," he repeats and Frank drops his gaze.

 

"Dude, Jepha's like really cute. Good for you," Ashley drops her paint brush into her cup and sat down in her desk. "Teacher's get laid too, Stan," she tells him.

 

Stan keeps his mouth shut and just shakes his head in disgust.

 

"So..." Trish starts and everyone knows she's gonna' be a pervert and ask another uncalled for question. "Have you slept with Mr. Carter?"

 

Gerard shakes his head and folds his mouth shut. "Next topic," he says, blushing, and Trish shrugs her shoulders. It was worth a shot.

 

Class comes to an end and before Frank has the oppurtunity to leave Gerard calls his name. "Yeah?" He turns and watches as the last student leaves the room.

 

"Take a seat," he points to Frank's desk."

 

"What's wrong?" He glances up at Gerard once he's seated.

 

"I need to ask you a question, about your paragraph. It said... You said that... That you were confused about something. What is it?" Gerard pulls a chair up and sits in front of Frank.

 

"Oh, um... I'm confused about a lot of things, y'know? Like... Like life, love."

 

"Love?" Gerard tips his head to the side. "You in love with someone?"

 

"Uh," he laughs light heartedly before he nods. "I'm head over heals. Utterly."

 

"Are you? That's great. Um, mind if I ask... Who he is?"

 

"Well..." He swallows the lump in his throat. "He... He's not a student here."

 

"Oh, another school? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just... I wanna' know your muse, because it's perfect, beautiful, really... The way you explain things. I feel the same in a lot of ways. The search is ever lasting. I feel like I'm not done yet..."

 

"You're not in love with Jepha?" Frank wonders.

 

"Not really... I feel like, I don't know. I feel like we're gonna' just break up. Like... I think I might break up with him. To be... Just friends," Gerard confesses and Frank sighs, nodding his head. "I like talking to you," he admits, grabbing Frank's hand. "You're a good listener."

 

"Uh," Frank freezes and stares down at Gerard's hand holding his. "I try... I like to help people."

 

"That's good. I'm not really a people person."

 

"I know."

 

"Is it obvious?" Gerard laughs, letting go of Frank's hand.

 

"Not really..."

 

Gerard's heart does a little back flip and when there's a knock at his class room door he shouts, "Come in." without tearing his gaze from Frank's hazel eyes.

 

Will's opening the door, holding a bag of chinese take out. "Brought lunch! Ah, am I interupting something?"

 

"No, um," Gerard stands up and pulls his scrunchie from his hair. "We were discussing a few things," he hugs Will before he goes to his desk. "Have a nice lunch, Frank," Gerard says, starting to take off his apron.

 

"You too..." He nods and Gerard watches as Frank leaves.

 

He felt something inside his body, like he was crashing head first... In love... 

 

With Frank. His student.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard grabs the headboard of his bed for dear life as Jepha slams into him. He's got his thighs wrapped around Jepha's waist, squeezing hard, and when he comes he arches his spine, tightening his grip on the headboard.

 

"Holy shit," he moans, panting loudly, looking up at Jepha's sex face.

 

Jepha's coming after him, quick, and hard and Gerard shivers when Jepha slides out of him, slowly and gently--nothing compared to the way he was being fucked. _Raw, hard, and fast_. 

 

"S'good," Jepha wipes his face and pulls the condom off his cock.

 

"M'god." Gerard kept his thighs around Jepha and presses his hands on his chest; his heart was racing. "That was fucking amazing."

 

"I know, dude. I told you I knew how to fuck dirty. You thought I was just romantic and shit. Nah, babe," Jepha climbs off the bed and runs his hands through his greasy hair. "We gottah go to my gig soon... Like in an hour," he grabs his boxers from the ground and slips them on.

 

"I don't think... I can move. My body's all jelly-like," he laughs, laying his legs down. "Shit, I'm gonna' feel that all week."

 

"S'was the point. To remind how fucking amazing I am," Jepha reaches for his pack of cigarette off Gerard's night stand.

 

Gerard flips himself on his stomach and moans in pain when his hip cracks. "S'fuck."

 

"God, did I really do that good? You still moaning over there," Jepha climbs on top of Gerard and ran his hands down his pale back. "You're all loose."

 

"Mhm... I bet."

 

"I meant your back."

 

"I know."

 

They share a laugh.

 

"We gottah get ready, babe," Jepha stands up and slaps Gerard's ass. "C'mon."

 

"Yeah, hold on. Let me adjust," he sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. "Pass me my underwear," he points to the pair of black briefs.

 

They get dressed in silence and when they head out a car pulls up, metal music blasting. It's M and Zacky. 

 

"Hop in ladies!" M hollers, waving his tattooed arm out the window. 

 

Jepha and Gerard climb into the car and they drive off.

 

\---

 

The club is cramped and it smells like booze and sweat. Gerard's familiar with places like this and he just hopes he doesn't over drink himself to exhaustion or a babbling, belligerent mess in front of his students. That would be embarrassing... And awkward to say the least.

 

"Mr. Way!" Ashley waves, holding on to her brother; Quinn.

 

"Dude, I just found out you were my little sisters teacher. I laughed so hard my face was redder then a goddamn tomato," Quinn grabs at Gerard's arm. "Is she passing?"

 

"Yeah, Quinn. She's passing," Gerard leans in and says into Quinn's ear. "She's very creative and very sweet."

 

"Yeah, she totally got that from me," Quinn laughs, letting go of Gerard's arm.

 

Gerard blushes a little and nods his head, "Jepha's back stage. He'll need your help."

 

Quinn nods his head and winks before he leaves to help the other guys out with the tech.

 

"My brother thinks you're pretty," Ashley takes a seat on the railing they were standing in front of, "but like, who doesn't?"

 

"A couple people, probably," Gerard jokes, taking a swig from his beer bottle. "If I don't put my make up on or do my hair... I might get called disgusting sometimes. If I forget to bathe," he raises his brows a bit and stares off to a bartender eying him from across the club.

 

Ashley laughs and nods her head, "That happens to the best of us."

 

The club starts to become so packed Gerard can feel breast on his back and elbows jamming into his ribs, but it's all good. He's starting to get a nice buzz going.

 

Frank gets in when he shows his ticket, which he'd bought from some one outside. They totally ripped him off, because the original price was ten bucks, but he ended up paying thirty. It's worth it though, because he got to see Gerard out of school again.

 

As soon as he gets in he spots his teacher; he's talking with a woman and he's laughing, tossing his head back, exposing his pale throat. 

 

"No, I'm not a groupie! My boy friend's actually in the band. He plays the guitar. Jepha's his name." He answers the chicks question.

 

She had spotted Gerard walking into the club holding Jepha's and she figured he was a groupie because of Jepha's reputation of bringing different boys every night to his gigs.

 

"Jepha? Dude, you're dating Jepha?" Her voice is maybe a little to deep for a woman, but Gerard doesn't care. "I love that guy, he's so awesome."

 

"That he is," Gerard clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turns his gaze over to the entrance and that's when he sees him.

 

Their eyes lock and Gerard smiles.

 

"Hey," Frank mouths, waving.

 

"Excuse me," Gerard tells the girl he's talking to and starts to squeeze through every one until he's finally standing in front of Frank. "Hey! I'm glad you made it!"

 

"Thanks, I'm glad too. This is gonna' be awesome." Frank said, a little to quietly. He totally got lost in Gerard's eyes and forgot about his surroundings.

 

"What?!" Gerard leans into him, his chins practically touching Frank's shoulder and his hands on Frank's hips. "I couldn't here you!"

 

"Um, I said!" Frank's insides tighten up, he felt ambitious, because his hand magically slides down to Gerard's lower back. "I'm glad I made it!"

 

"Oh!" Gerard laughs, "Yeah..." He pulls back and lodges his bottom lip into his mouth. 

 

They stand in front of each other until Mikey hops over, "Hey, man! What's up!" He gives the shorter boy a hug. "Isn't this sweet! Makes me wish I was still in my old band!"

 

"Yeah! Same here!" Frank watches as Gerard chugs down his bottle of beer.

 

"I'll be right back, boys. I'm gonna' go buy some more to drink. You need anything?" He asks, pursing his lips.

 

"Water!" Mikey and Frank yell together.

 

"Alright, I'll be right back!" He squeezes through the crowd again until he makes it to the bar, standing in front of the guy who had been checking him out earlier.

 

"He told me he's gonna' break up with Jepha." Frank tells Mikey.

 

"Shit... Really? When?" Mikey bobs his head to the guitar sound check going on in the background. "He told me he really likes Jepha and he says he hopes they last."

 

"S'not what he told me the other day," Frank shakes his head. "He said that he doesn't think that they're going to last very long."

 

"Oh... Well, it's his decision. Can't really tell him anything. It's not like he listens to me anyway," Mikey shrugs.

 

Frank knew what Mikey meant. He was talking about the whole Bert incident when he had told Gerard to leave him. Gerard refused. He told Mikey: 'Bert's a good guy. He loves me. He only hits me when he's drunk or when I bother him too much... It's just a phase'. _Phase_... Yeah, right.

 

"Here's your water," Gerard walks by and passes Frank and Mikey their bottles. "The bartender said I could drink for free the whole night!" He plays with the umbrella in his martini. "He's awesome."

 

"Great. Looks like I gottah carry you out of here," Mikey tells Gerard, rolling his eyes.

 

"Don't worry about me," Gerard takes a sip of his drink. "I can take care of myself," he spills a bit of the alcohol on himself. "Fuck..." He swore.

 

Frank laughed quietly and watches as Mikey walks off, shaking his head in embarrassment.

 

"Y'need help? I can run and get some napkins," Frank volunteers, but Gerard shakes his head.

 

"Nah, it's cool. This shirt's old anyways."

 

The band gets on stage a few minutes later and Gerard sets his third cocktail class down on a bar nearby to clap his hands. "JEPHAAA!" He hollers, waving.

 

Jepha catches the wave and smiles over in Gerard's direction.

 

The music starts blasting through the club and M starts singing. To Frank's surprise Gerard starts to move through the crowd, jumping, singing, and swirling around. He's the only one so far, but when every one sees him they join in.

 

The music's so loud Frank can hardly hear himself think, but he's not really trying to think at all right now. He's just watching Gerard dance. He likes the way his teacher moves his hips and shake his head from side to side. He's pressed up against the front of the stage and he's throwing his arms in the air for Jepha to touch.

 

"FRANK!" He's caught off guard and when he turns he's facing Ashley. They're nose to nose and he backs up a little. "SORRY!" She laughs, covering her mouth, laughing an odd shriek sort of laugh.

 

"HEY, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" He hollers the first song ends and M starts to talk to everyone.

 

"I didn't know you were here, dude," she lowers the volume to her voice as soon as the room quiets down. "D'you see Mr. Way? He's so drunk!"

 

"Yeah," Frank nods, laughing. "He had like, four cocktails and a beer. He's gonna' regret that shit on Monday morning when we walk into class, telling him how crazy he was."

 

Ashley agrees, laughing loudly, "He's so cool. I had like, this really huge crush on him the first week of school, but I started to notice how like, gay he was and it just turned into adornment. He's adorable though. All gay and happy and what not."

 

"Y-yeah, he's cool. Didn't all the girls have a crush on him?" Frank remembers the first week of school. The girls couldn't stop talking about Gerard and how nice, sweet, and handsome he was, but all the boys would declare that he was 'gayer than a two dollar bill', and make fun of the way he walks and talks and moves his hands enthusiastically.

 

"Yeah, but I had a slumber party the next week and we all started freaking out over the rumors about him and Coach Richards and shit. It's true, y'know. Mr. Way was caught jerking coach off in the boys locker room," she snorts, nodding her head. "Justin saw it and Justin's one of my best friends. He wouldn't make shit up."

 

"Damn," Frank glares over to Gerard who was sitting on top of the stage now, laying on his back as Jepha played with his hair.

 

"He's good with a crowd," she laughs, realizing that Gerard was onstage. "Those dudes down there are like, checking him out hardcore. Tripple X."

 

"Yeah... I noticed," he stares.

 

"Why haven't we talked before? You're cool," She smiles shyly, tucking her blonde hair behind her pointed ears. "And cute."

 

"Oh, um, thanks. You too," Frank smiles. He's always thought Ashley was this down to earth chick who rocked the grunge look really well. They had the same taste in music and both fancied piercing's and tattoos. If Frank were straight and not totally madly in love with Gerard he would so go out with Ashley.

 

"Alright you mother fuckers! This song goes out to Jepha's fuckin' boyfriend! He's one crazy son of a bitch!" M screams into the mic, pointing to Gerard who was now off the stage, jumping up and down with the crowd. "HIT IT!"

 

The music started blasting again and Ashley lets out a loud, "WOOHOO!" When Quinn got down on his knees and spat water down into the crowd. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!" She screams, throwing her devil horns into the air.

 

\----

 

Frank kind of blacks out and not because of alcohol, but because of the music. He starts to mindlessly walk to the restroom, but he's being grabbed by someone.

 

"Shit!" He screams, his back being pushed against the bathroom door.

 

"Shh, Frank. It's me... Gerard. Mr. Way. You're teacher," he says a little too quickly, like he's on speed.

 

"Fuck, man. What's wrong?" He pushes is hand against Gerard's sweaty chest and examines his dilated pupils. "Are you okay?"

 

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Can I join you? I kind of sort of might need to puke up everything," He's stumbling ahead of Frank into the bathroom. "Fuck!" He fell to his knees and started vomiting into the first toilet he made it to.

 

Frank's behind him, holding his hair and rubbing his back the whole time.

 

"M'just gon' sit here..." He pauses to puke again, "Never 'gain... Never," he murmurs and Frank knew it wasn't true. He said the same thing a while back.

 

"Hey, sit up a little, your heads to far in," Frank moves his hands under Gerard's arm pits and hoisted him up. "That's fine."

 

"M'thanks..." Gerard smiles weakly, resting his head on the toilet seat. "Look... Look at your drunk ass art teacher. Isn't this funny to you?"

 

Frank looks Gerard up and down. He didn't really find any of it funny. "No. I don't. I think I need to go get Jepha... You don't look so good," Frank starts to go to the door, but Gerard calls his name.

 

"What?" He turns and watches as Gerard attempts to crawl out of the stall.

 

"Don't leave me for A-Ashley," he hiccups and looks up at Frank with his round eyes. "I like you Frank. I really like you and it's so fucking wrong of me. I want... I want you and I know I can lose my job, but I can't help it. You're so cute and understanding and you care abou--"

 

"You're so fucking drunk, man," Frank shakes his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I have to go get your boy friend... I have to get Jepha."

 

"Wait! FRANK!" Gerard struggles to get on his legs and when he finally manages he walks stumbles over to Frank and wraps his arms around his students shoulders and kisses his neck. All moist and warm and... Wrong.

 

This was just like that dream Frank had.

 

"I. I... Mr. Way," he stammers, dropping his hands down to his sides.

 

"Shhh... Just, let's keep this between us," Gerard's hands start to move to the crotch of Frank's jeans. "I can... Blow you in here... It can stay here too," he fumbles with the zipper.

 

Frank was literally frozen, his mouth was dry, and he was sweating. He didn't know what to do.

 

"This doesn't need to be here," he unbuckles Frank's belt as he continued to press his lips down on Frank's throat. "Mm'uh..." He slides his hands in Frank's pants, pass the boxers, and Frank felt it. A cold hand wrapped around his dick. "You're big for a kid..." Gerard giggles in his ear. And if he hears that laugh again he'll shoot all over Gerard's hand without hesitation.

 

"Mr. Way. W-we... We can't," Frank bites back his moans when Gerard gets down on his knees. Frank almost loses it. "Fuck, um... Listen," he watches Gerard press his face against his crotch and moans and it just... _Ungh_.

 

"You need to be quiet, Frank. Is this your first time?"

 

Frank swallows the lump in his throat and nods his head. 

 

"Goody," Gerard whispers sultrily, pulling Frank's cock out of his pants.

 

He couldn't stand straight, so he leans against the wall for support and presses his hands in Gerard's hair. "Shit... Fuck." He swore and bit down on his bottom lip.

 

Gerard was lightly licking the head of Frank's cock, making sure to blow on the tip and stroke the shaft. "You're so hard... All the veins are just so big..." He runs his index finger down a particular vein that caught his attention.

 

Frank can hear the bass of the music coming from outside the bathroom; his head was spinning in circles. He didn't know whether to move Gerard off his cock, or just let him, but so far... Letting him sounded like a more suitable plan in this situation.

 

"Oh God," Frank pants. Gerard was sucking him off, groping Frank's balls, and taking him all the way to the back of his skilled and very experienced throat. "Oh... Oh, oh fuck," he, thrusting his head back against the wall. His hands weave their way through Gerard's hair and he tugs, tugs hard enough to get Gerard to take him deeper. "M'fuck!" He growls, looking down at Gerard's face.

 

He needed to see Gerard's face in order to come, and when he did Gerard kept going. He kept going until Frank went soft in his mouth and all the cum was gone.

 

The soft rap at the door caused them both to snap out of it and as soon as Gerard rushed into the stall and closed it shut Frank pulled his pants up and did his belt on. "Hey," it's Zacky's voice, "Jepha's wondering where G is," he walks in and looks around for the other man. "S'he in the stall?"

 

Frank had to regain his posture and when he nodded half way Zacky starts knocking on the stall, which Gerard was in. "Babe, c'mon... I know you're pukin' and shit, but your boy's wonderin' where you went to."

 

"I'll... I'll be there in a minute," he murmurs, sniffing hard, and Zacky nodded.

 

"Don't take too long, now. Well, unless you're takin' a shit. Don't rush yourself." Zacky waltz pass Frank and nods his head at him. "Make sure he doesn't pass out. That dude's super drunk."

 

"Sure thing," Frank manages to choke out.

 

The restroom door closed and Gerard busted out of the stall, laughing maniacally. "God. So annoying!" He hollers, stumbling into Frank's arms. "You taste amazing by the way...." And that was when he did it. He pressed his mouth against Frank's and they stood there making out, swapping spit, snogging... And it was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard spent his weekend in his room, riding Jepha's cock, sucking Jepha's cock, and taking it on his back by Jepha's cock. He knew the relationship they had was just sex. Purely. He didn't want to break it off with the younger man. He liked the kisses they shared, the conversations they had, but he particularly fancied the sex. Oh, he _loved_ the sex.

 

He'd never met anyone like Jepha. Jepha knew where his spot was-- more like learned where it was-- and mastered it. He knew how to go to slow, fast, rough, deep, and the postions... The positions they got in to. Gerard didn't think he'd been able to move his body that way in a million years.

 

He thought about telling Jepha, after they'd finished having yet another round of _mind blowing_ sex, that they should just break-up and be friends... Friends with benifits, because really, he wasn't able to give up the sex. He was still a man and he liked sex just fine.

 

As soon as the band finished the gig he'd blacked out in Quinn's car, ontop of Jepha's lap, kissing his neck and drooling on his leather jacket. He'd fallen asleep with the smell in his nose; the smell of rock N' roll. He didn't mind, he liked it.

 

He remembered waking up on Jepha's bed, naked from the waist down, blankets pulled up around his head and his his arm stook out awkwardly through the neck of his shirt, and his legs were spread far apart. He'd felt the hang over and he smelt the vomit on the tip of his nose.

 

Quinn had barged into the room with a towel and threw it on him, covering his ass. "Jepha's at work, so if you need a ride to your crib I can take you, but if you wanna' stay you can. I'm making vegan tacos and shit."

 

Gerard burped audibly and swallowed down his puke. He was not hungry. "N-no... No thank you." He spewed from under the blankets.

 

"Um," Quinn rubbed the back of his neck, he was staring at Gerard's pale, hairless legs. "Dude..."

 

"M'wha--?" Gerard hummed and freed his head from the pile of sheets.

 

"Do you shave your legs?"

 

Gerard dropped his face back down on the bed and moaned in pain.

 

"Bad time to ask questions?" He had took a seat on the bed, still looking down at Gerard freakishly smooth legs. "I can get you an aspirin, if that's cool."

 

"S'cool."

 

"Ok, alright. I'll be right back."

 

Gerard had to sit up, he had to sit up or he was gonna' blow chunks all over the bed. 

 

"Ungh, fuck," he whined out into the silence of the room and searched around the mess on the floor for his pants. He spotted a pair of poka dot boxers and slipped them on before fixing his askewed shirt.

 

Quinn came back with class of water and two small pills in hand. Gerard thanked him.

 

Midday came around the corner and Gerard was feeling slightly better. He was able to eat half a taco without barfing all over the place and he'd even watched The Wedding Singer with Quinn.

 

He was dropped off home later that late afternoon and went to his bedroom and dropped himself down on his bed. He can hear his mother in the kitchen, rustling about, looking for her pots and pans.

 

He was feeling better... Better then better, but he started to remember something. Something that was glued to the back of his head... 

 

Frank.

 

\----

 

Frank rolled onto the edge of his bed and smiled to himself. He'd finished wanking off his morning wood. He was still hard about the whole Gerard incident... Still thinking about his teachers mouth around his dick.

 

He still couldn't quite process wether if it were just a dream or the fact that it had actually happened.

 

His mom had asked him that morning about why he was so happy. He didn't really have a proper answer for her, but he did smile and shake his head and bid her farewell as he walked out the front to go to school.

 

He can feel it in his gut. He was going to go to Gerard's class... Talk with him about what happened and they'll fall in to each others arms, fall in love, date, have loads of hot sex, and get married. He wanted that to so badly happen, but he thought about it. Gerard was his teacher. He was underage. Shit.

 

He slammed his locker shut and when he did he saw Gerard walking through the double doors, he had a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and a beanie on his head. He looked sick, his nose was red and his face was pale. It wasn't really that cold outside, but the weather was changing, maybe he was sensitive towards climate change? Something Frank didn't know.

 

"Good morning, Chris..." Gerard greets the janitor with a simper smile.

 

"G'mornin', Gerard."

 

Gerard glides down the hall and passes by Frank; he doesn't even glance at his student, which is something different because Gerard's always all smiles and winks and fucking giggles at him. It felt weird... Like Frank did something wrong.

 

Gerard's class is next and Frank tries to make it there before anyone else. He scoops all his things into his backpack and rushes out the classroom and starts to fucking jog to Gerard's.

 

He makes it early and turns the knob. Locked.

 

"Hold on, hold on..." Gerard whines out and hops off his chair and starts to drag his feet to the answer the door. 

 

Who the hell was so early? 

 

"Frank, hey. Early again, are ya?"

 

"Uhm." Frank breathes from his nose.

 

"Great. Take a seat. We've still got those paintings to work on," Gerard says, sliding on his chair and reclines back. He stretches his arms up into the air and groans out.

 

Frank swallows the lump in the back of his throat and walks over to Gerard's desk.

 

"What's up?" Gerard looks up at him.

 

"I think we both know what's up..." He didn't mean to sound like a pervert, but it came out wrong. 

 

Gerard looked down towards the crotch of Frank's pants and rose a brow in confusion.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gerard meets his gaze. He was playing dumb.

 

"Friday night... At the club. You got like, wasted drunk."

 

Gerard's attention was stolen by someone rushing into the classroom, slamming the door and screaming. "Amanda! Let them in!" Gerard stood up and tied his scarf around his throat. Frank spotted scattered hickies. "This isn't a free period so there'll be no fooling around." 

 

Amanda pushed herself off the door and let her class mates in. "Gosh..." She grumbles under her breath. "Was just playing around."

 

"Well, quit it." Gerard snaps, going to the board. "Today..." He pauses and looks back to the talking students. "Wow, what'd you guys eat before my class? You're all hyper and talkative!" He exclaimed, turning around to lean on the board.

 

"Well, Samuel gave us all like, six air-heads each." Ashley confesses, showing Gerard her blue tongue. "It's probably that."

 

"I suggest you all to keep calm. Today is a busy day--" 

 

"I like your boots." Trish sucks on her piece of candy and smiles.

 

"You always like something, Trish," Gerard rolls his eyes and turns back to his board. "I feel like I'm on display all the time," he tightens the scarf around his throat.

 

The door to the classroom flies open and it catches every one's attention, "Gerard." It's Will's voice and he's storming inside. "Hey, I've got a favor."

 

"Will," Gerard nods, turning his head to look over at the taller man. "What's up?"

 

"I want you to watch my class."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I don't feel like it."

 

"S'that the reason? I'm in a class right now. How the hell am I going to watch yours?"

 

Every one laughs and Frank's looking between the two men, wondering where they're going with this.

 

"Well, you can teach both."

 

"... You think I'm gonna' agree to this?"

 

Stan raises his hand in the far back, "Why don't you make a bet."

 

Will and Gerard glare at the student.

 

"What do you mean?" Will asks, raising a brow in confusion.

 

"Basketball."

 

"Basketball?" Gerard and Will say in unison. 

 

"Loser teaches both classes." Stan stands up and pulls his basketball from under his desk and tosses it towards Will.

 

"Well, that's not fair," Will grins, "I'll win for sure."

 

"Oh really?!" Gerard snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "What makes you say that?" Brian and Stan laugh obnoxiously and look Gerard up and down. "What's so funny?" 

 

"No offense... Gerard. But you don't look like a sports type." Will holds the basketball under his arm pit. "You just don't."

 

"Try me."


	12. Chapter 12

Both classes hurry to the gym.

 

"Alright! Everyone take a seat on the bleachers!" Gerard directs the large group of kids. "Mr. Carter's class over to the right, my class over to the left," he points.

 

"Okay, we're gonna' one on one?" Will pulls off his shirt and flexes his arms when he moves his hands on his hips.

 

The girls in both classes giggle and wolf whistle.

 

"I always love a one on one," Gerard winks, tossing Will the ball. "Lady's first."

 

"Oooooh," kids gasp and watch as Gerard shrugs his coat off, tossing it to the ground.

 

"Then why'd you give me the ball?" Will passes it back with a small smirk on his face.

 

"Touché."

 

The teachers stretch in opposite corners from each other and the girls look over to Mr. Carter when he slicks his brown hair back and glares at Gerard. "Ready, Misses Way?"

 

"Always," Gerard pretends to not notice the insult.

 

"Why aren't you taking your shirt off?" Will leans back a little, showing off his hip bones and his fucking awesome six pack. "I mean, it's not like I've never seen you without it."

 

The students laugh and talk amongst themselves, looking to Gerard, awaiting for him to pull his shirt off.

 

"I don't want to," he doesn't give further explanations.

 

Stan stands up on the bleachers and tells them when to start.

 

Some how Gerard manages to slap the ball out of Will's hands and dribble it to the hoop opposite from him--Will's hoop--and he tosses it in, jumping ever so slightly, with one of his legs.

 

He makes a shot.

 

"Well damn," Will grins, raising his brows. He was impressed.

 

Gerard cocks his hips at the other man. "You were saying?" He smirks.

 

Gerard and Will's one on one battle continued, they were tied for quite some time, but Gerard got clever and pressed his ass against Will's crotch obscenely, as they fought for the ball, and made a witty remark about it. Something along the lines; "Ooh, and I thought this basketball was hard."

 

Will dazed out and leaned backwards, away from Gerard's ass, allowing the younger man to make a shot.

 

"Alright. You play like that? You're a dirty one," Will points to Gerard. "You're not gonna' win."

 

"Look at the score, Willy," Gerard says, grinning like a fool. "A couple more minutes to go," he grabs his water bottle off the ground and takes a chug.

 

"Actually, a minute," Stan says, looking down at the timer in his hand.

 

"Shit!" Will began dribbling the ball, he manages to sike Gerard out and when he tosses the ball, he watches it as it flys into the air. He was going to make three points.

 

Gerard stares, he stares as it circled the hoop and when it made a 'swoosh' sound he squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a groan. 

 

Will won.

 

14 to 15. The closes game... Ever.

 

"Haha!" Will cheers and his students stand up and clap for his win.

 

"Well," Gerard starts, crossing his arms over his chest, "you won. You get a lovely free day."

 

"Free day? I'm totally gonna' just sit in your class room and be annoying," Will pulls his shirt back on. "Good luck."

 

\----

 

"You've got a moldy banana in here," Will says, going through Gerard's desk. He was taking full advantage of the situation. Gerard was busy doodling something on the board, too busy to talk to Will since he was teaching atleast fourty students.

 

"Throw it out," Gerard grummbles, erasing the arm of his zombie. "I can't draw a damn rotting arm to save my life," he exclaims.

 

Will stands, bored with his task of snooping through Gerard's desk, and positions himself behind Gerard to examine the drawing, "You're curving the elbow wrong," he lays his hand over Gerard's. "Like this... See?"

 

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip and nods, he feels Will's chest against his back, and when they're done Will leans into his ear and whispers something, "I heard you broke up with Jepha... I'd like to take you out to dinner, if that's okay with you." 

 

Gerard's face flushes a hot pink and when he moves aside to look towards the children, a majority of them were watching, even Frank. Frank...

 

"Uhm... I. I don't know. I just can't rush into something again, y'know?" He says loudly, not caring about what anyone thinks or knows anymore. "I mean, Will... I can't be so..." He blanks, he thinks about a conversation he had with Frank.

 

_"I know what you're going through..." Frank whispered. "You're trying to find love... So you keep trying... Trying to be available and in that persons face so they notice you."_

 

"Can't be so, what?" Will's brows stitch together in confusion.

 

"I can't be available for you," he shakes his head. He was going to cry, cry in front of everyone. He didn't want to.

 

Will stood there, scratching the back of his neck, "Um, I... I mean, I," Will stutters. Gerard thinks he's gonna' cry too, but Will smiles, he fucking smiles. "I'm proud you of, babe. You've grown. I mean, mentally and stuff."

 

"I'm sorry... Excuse me every one," Gerard sniffs, wiping his eyes. "I need a minute," he turns and goes to the supply room.

 

Frank blinks dumbfoundedly and so does half the class. What the fuck just happened?

 

"Can... I talk to him?" Frank pipes up, staring off to the door of the supply room.

 

Mr. Carter glares at him and shrugs his shoulders, "Go for it."

 

Frank slides out of his desk and knocks on the supply room door, "Mr. Way..." He whispers, pressing his ear against the cold, smooth wood.

 

He hears Gerard's small whimpers and his heart breaks just a little bit, "Mr. Way, it's me: Frank. Let me in."

 

The student's are watching him, wondering what the fuck is going on. "I'd like to talk with you..." The older mans name is itching to come out of his mouth. "... G-Gerard," he stammers. 

 

He hears the lock on the door switch up and Frank steps in to the dark closet and closes the door and locks it securely behind himself.

 

"I'm so sorry..." Gerard sobs, shaking his head; he was on the floor, leaning against the wall. "I'm a fucked up person. This goddamn fire has been building up inside of me. It's so hard for me to even look at Will some times. He put me through hell..."

 

"I know, Gerard. I know," Frank sits down next to him and pats his back.

 

"You don't. No one fucking knows how I feel," he shakes his head again. "Every day, Frank... Every damn day."

 

"Look, listen to me," Frank starts, grabbing Gerard's face. Their noses are touching and he thinks they're too close for comfort, but for some reason unknown he feels like he isn't close enough.

 

Gerard's pupils dilate and his mouth parts. Frank can't help himself. He leans in; he leans in and presses his mouth against Gerard's.

 

The teacher pulls back quickly, he's got a look of shock on his face. "Oh my god..." He pants. "No. No... No, no, no..." He's pressing himself against the wall. "I can't. We can't."

 

Frank's licking his own lips, his hand is still on Gerard's face. "Gerard, I think you know how I feel about you. Ever since day one. I don't think it's wrong. I don't, but if you do... Then... I wouldn't be able to quite live with my self, but I have a feeling you do," Frank leans in again and presses a soft kiss against Gerard's forehead.

 

Gerard's mouth is clamped shut, his heart was beating uncontrolably fast.

 

"At the club," Frank starts, bringing his hand against Gerard's neck and caresses the small fading hickies there. "When I was going to the bathroom you followed me. You followed me and you--" He stops himself because Gerard was starting to cry again.

 

"Please, don't. I didn't mean to. If you're gonna' fuckin' tell on me just do it," he sobs pitifully, "I didn't mean to," he balls up the sleeves of his jacket and presses them against his mouth. "Oh my god."

 

"I'm not gonna' tell," Frank assures him. "I... I love you."

 

Gerard's eyes pop open. "No. You don't. You can't."

 

"I do."

 

"Get away," Gerard stands up on shaky legs and rakes his fingers through his messy fringe. "Get the fuck out of here, Frank."

 

"No. I love you," Frank stands aswell and grabs Gerard by his shoulders and slams him against the wall. "I can't fuckin' hold it in anymore. Especially after the club. I know you like me. Fuckin' admit it!" He says a little too loudly and Gerard's looking to the door, making sure no one's near it.

 

"You're my student, Frank. It's just... I'm not that kind of person."

 

"You've slept with ten different men this whole school year," Frank whispers harshly into Gerard's face. "Men who are married, men who are old, and men who do drugs, men in clubs... Other teachers who are 'straight'. I know about the guys who raped you when you were in college. I know, Gerard. I understand why you're hurt. Your grandmother passed away not too long ago, you were in an abusive realtionship with Bert. I know. It's okay."

 

"How the fuck do you know all of that?" Gerard grinds his teeth; his face turns red and tears start leaking from the corner of his eyes. 

 

He didn't understand how Frank knew all those things. He thought maybe Mikey told him, but Mikey would never go around telling people about Gerard's past traumas and personal life. "Get off!" He shoves Frank hard and the younger boy hits his head against an easel. "Frank, I'm not playing."

 

Frank grabs his teacher by his hips and slams him into the door. "Fuck you," he groans before slamming his lips against Gerard's again.

 

Yet again Gerard doesn't kiss back, he resists it; he lets his hands grip Frank's shoulders, trying to push him back. "M'no," he mutters against Frank's mouth. "Stop. Fucking stop." They break apart and Frank pants, looking into Gerard's wattery hazel eyes.

 

"What's gotten in to you!" He cries, leaning his head back against the door. "This isn't suppose to be happening."

 

"Don't worry... I know you love me, but you're scared... Don't worry. I turn eighteen on halloween. A month. Be ready," Frank moves Gerard away from the door and fixes his hair and clothes before he pulls the door open and steps out into the bright class room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna' kill me because of this chapter lolololol

Frank goes home that night and when he hauls himself upstairs, after having said hi to his mother, he waltz into his bathroom, slams it shut, and looks into his mirror. 

 

He's still got his back pack on, so when he shrugs it off it hits the floor with a loud thud.

 

His eyes look greener than usual and his lips are pale. 

 

He's still thinking about Gerard, the kiss, the fucking fear in his teacher's eyes. He obviously wanted Frank... He really did, but he was afraid to get busted--busted and thrown in jail as a pedophile who'd took advantage and molested a young boy.

 

Frank scoffs when he thinks about. If anything it should be Frank who would end up in jail, practically harassing the older man. Everyone would laugh if they knew... The students would forever mock them, and the news would undoubtedly persecute Gerard and show his mug shot and everyone will know who he is: a pedophile, a fag, a 'child' molester.

 

He wondered, though, what his mother would think of him. Him and Gerard's 'relationship'. She'd met Gerard at open house and they talked and laughed and she had even came to school the next day and brought Gerard a slice of her famous Iero pumpkin crumble cake.

 

They were friends for a while, but the school sought it to be inappropriate and asked Gerard to stop speaking to Linda. He had no choice but to say yes. It was either that, or he'd lose his job.

 

Just being friends with Frank's mother had been a dilemma, imagine he and Frank... Fucking, or dating, or... loving each other.

 

Note to self: don't think about it, Frank thought, turning the water to his sink on.

 

The world wasn't ready, but on Halloween night. Oh, everyone was going to be ready. Gerard was going to be ready. His mother was going to be ready. The school was going to be ready. The world.

 

"FRANK!" He hears his mom scream from the top of her lungs; she's close to Frank's bathroom door, slamming her little fist against it like a mad woman. "I received a call from Gerard--I mean, Mr. Way."

 

Oh shit... Here it goes.

 

"... Um. What's wrong?" Frank turns his sink off and presses his ear against the door.

 

"You're missing two assignments. Is this true? You know how you're not allowed to hang out with your friends if none of your work is done, right?" Her ears against the door too. Frank can feel the pressure of her body against his face.

 

"Actually, I'm not missing any assignments," he says, slightly befuddled with her predicament.

 

"Don't lie to me Frank Anthony Iero. He called me and told me in specific detail... The Homer Winslow project and the Manet Édouard inspirational project," she says, trying to remember what Gerard told her.

 

Frank paused for a moment. He'd received A's from both assignments. He didn't understand why Gerard was telling his mother he was missing them...

 

"I did those, ma, what the hell," Frank pulls open the bathroom door and gazes at his mother. "I got A's."

 

"Well, he said you were missing them. Just do them," Linda goes to leave the room, looking around Frank's messy room. "And clean your bedroom, Frank. S'no wonder your behind in school. It's probably lost in this junk yard," she flicks Frank's boxers off his lamp and shakes her head in disgust, whilst muttering something under her breath.

 

Frank listens to the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. He's got this little ball of fire in his chest and it's hitting his heart, telling him Gerard was doing it on purpose. He knew that Frank's mother didn't allow him to go outside if his home work wasn't done. He didn't want Frank going to look for him.

 

Clever... But not clever enough, Frank thought to himself as he looks out his window, glaring down at a lady walking her little fancy poodle dog.

 

"Son of a bitch," Frank grins.

 

\----

 

"Will... M'fuck!" Gerard pants, running his shaky hands through the older mans hair, "Harder, hit it harder, baby. Uhh, fuck..." he was flooded with a wave of multiple orgasms, unable to form a proper sentence.

 

Will licks his lips, whilst holding Gerard's thighs apart as he slams into him; he's keeping a steady rhythm, a pace that's enough to make Gerard arch his back and throw his head back in ecstasy.

 

They were in Will's hotel room. Will's. 

 

He decided that he wanted to tell Carol that he was gay, gay and proud and leaving her, but he wasn't haughty about. They held each other, crying, and kissing and he told her she was the only woman he'd ever and only love. She was proud of him, no doubt, but she was sad. Will was perfect... Isn't straight.

 

Gerard called Will after school that day and told the other man that he was sorry about the show he put on in class that day. He wanted to take up on Will's offer to dinner.

 

_  
"Nice car," Gerard grinned as he stepped out of his parents house._

_Will was seated in the passenger seat of a silver convertible BMW Z4. "You like it? Got it last week at the dealer. Carol stuck with the odyssey so I got myself a little present," he slapped the steering wheel, which caused the horn to honk._

_"Yeah, but now you definitely look like a sugah daddy," he hopped into the passenger seat and pressed a small kiss against Will's lips._

_It lead to making out. Gerard's had ran his hands through Will's smooth brown hair and bit down on the older mans bottom and stuck his tongue far into the back of his throat to taste him. The taste he missed so much. "Fuck," Will pulled away slowly and widened his eyes, "You're excited!"_

_"I missed you!" Gerard punched his arm playfully. "I know we saw each other and school and shit, but I mean, I missed us, like this."_

_"Took a whole lot of tears and breaking up to just end up with each other again, baby. We're meant to be," Will started his car and backed up out of the drive way._

_"Yeah, we are," Gerard agreed and pushed his hand down on Will's knee. "I love you."_

_Will pressed on the brakes hard and ripped his sunglasses off. He was shocked._

_"Want me to say it again?" Gerard laughed as he leaned in and kissed the corner of Will's mouth. "I love you... M'love you. Love you," Gerard scattered kissed along Will's jaw. "I love you," he whispered one final time._

_"I. I love you too," Will nodded, he leaned in and kissed Gerard properly.  
_

 

"Fuck!" Will exclaims, letting his hands massage Gerard's wide hips. "I love you... I love you so much," he leans his chest against Gerard's and kisses his throat; he sucks on the moist skin there, going over old hickies and replacing them with his.

 

"I love... Love you too," Gerard presses his hands on the back of Will's neck and scrapes his nails down against his soft skin there. "Oh god," he whimpers, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Will rotates his hips and deepens his thrusts and keeps himself against Gerard's spots, hitting it simultaneously. "You gonna' come?" Will whispers into Gerard's ear, huskily. "You gonna' come all over yourself...?"

 

"Mhm," Gerard hums, nodding his head frantically, as he shut his eyes close. "Will. Oh God, Willllll," he came saying Will's name, drawing it out.

 

He lays there and lets Will finish off inside his wasted body.

 

Will grunts and pushes himself off of Gerard's sweaty chest. He fucks him hard, and Gerard's arching his spine, bringing his legs down on Will's broad shoulders. "F-fuck... Ungh, shit... I'm coming," he rasps, gripping onto Gerard's calf, which had been resting heavily on his shoulders.

 

Gerard clenches tightly around Will's shaft and moans, licking his lips, and pushing back on his thrusts. He was still trying to recover from his orgasm, but Will needed help reaching his.

 

"Fuck!" He came, he came when Gerard opened his mouth and let out a wrecked moan, it hit him hard, the way the younger mans lips stretched and emitted a noise. That noise alone made him come in thick globs inside of Gerard's heat. "Goddamn," Will groans, sliding delicately out of Gerard.

 

"You always say that when we're done fucking," Gerard giggles, running his fingers through his hair. "Am I that good?"

 

"You're..." Will laughs, cutting himself off mid-sentence, looking down at Gerard's pale body. "You're amazing. Really... Fuck, I'm still leaking," he shakes his cock a bit and gets some of his semen on Gerard's thigh.

 

"Thanks, you too," Gerard nods his head.

 

He continues to lay there when Will rolls over next to him. He had this feeling in his gut, like he was going to vomit. It was strange, because he was thinking about Frank. Frank was the only person who made him feel like that.

 

When they kissed, or more like when Frank kissed him, his heart dropped and the hairs at the back of his neck stuck up. He was caught off guard. He didn't know what to do.

 

"What's wrong, babe?" Will nuzzles his nose against Gerard's throat. "You look dazed."

 

"Nothing's wrong... I'm just thinking..."

 

"About what?"

 

Gerard lets out a deep sigh and shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "About life, y'know... I don't know. Sometimes I bring myself back to a shitty period in my life and it's hard for me to move on. I'm stuck."

 

Will sits up and reaches for his pack of cigarettes resting on the night stand. "Sounds like you need a smoke," he passes Gerard a stick.

 

"Thanks," he rolls his eyes and lets Will light it for him as he balances it between his lips.

 

They smoke silently for a few minutes until Will speaks, "So, I feel like I need to know more about you, y'know? Like, who was your first boyfriend, who'd you lose your virginity to and what not," Will coughs, tapping the ashes of his cigarette down on the ash tray. "I'm a bit of a know it all when it comes to the people I date."

 

Gerard clamps his mouth shut and shakes his head slowly, "I..." He looks down at his cigarette, resting it daintily on the V of his fingers. "My first boyfriend was this guy in art school... I started dating late because I use to be chubby, or whatever. In college I was slimming down and guys started noticing me and shit," Gerard starts; he's frowning.

 

"What? Was he a dick?" Will grabs Gerard's free hand and presses the younger mans knuckles against his lips.

 

"Um, yeah," Gerard squeaks. He's having a hard time trying to not picture the guys face in his head. "He and his... Friends... Um, I can hardly remember, but I was raped... Um, by him and his friends."

 

Will freezes, Gerard's knuckles are still on his lips; his hands are shaking.

 

"They... It was at a party. A dorm party. His friends were only there. Only his friends... I thought it was going to be different people, but... But they gave me drinks... Spiked drinks, and they... They locked the bedroom door and they..." He pauses and presses his cigarette against his lips. "They waited until I passed out and did whatever the fuck they wanted to me."

 

"Babe..." Will breathes, wrapping his arms around Gerard's shoulders after he smashed his cigarette down on the ash tray. "I'm so sorry."

 

"No, it's whatever now... I can say it now. Before I ever told anyone I was fucked up on a shit ton of drugs, drinking every hour... Every chance I got. I dropped out of college and just fuckin' got my license to teach and shit at a university. I couldn't stay there with all those guys who did that to me," he rests his chin on Will's shoulder.

 

"If I... If I'd known you before all this and if I were to fuckin' ever see those guys. I'll kill 'em, Gerard. I'll fuckin' slit their throats," Will crys, shaking his head.

 

Gerard chews on his bottom lip and nods his head slowly. "I know, Will... I know."


	14. Chapter 14

School seemed a lot more intense for Frank the past few days. 

 

The classes seem longer and when he gets to Gerard's class he's sitting at his desk, eating a salad, just forking the flavored leaflets in a aggressive manner.

 

The class fills up and the bell rings, grasping Gerard's attention. "Oh, shoot," he whines, dusting his hands off. "I haven't got a plan for today. I was _sooo_ busy yesterday." 

 

Brian and Stan sigh in relief, sitting back against their desk, "What? Did I assign home work last night or something?" He walks to his board and gawks at it whilst placing his hands on his hips menacingly.

 

"Actually," Ashley starts, "you told us that you wanted us to draw a super hero, or something," she digs through her backpack and pulls out her sketch pad.

 

"Goddamn it, Ashley!" Brian screeches.

 

"Shut up, ass wipe. You should have done it!"

 

"Oh, I recall it now. Everyone, pull out your homework from last night," he's going back to his desk. Frank's following him with his eyes.

 

When Gerard's sits on his chair he lifts his head and catches Frank's glare, but the younger boy doesn't back down or pretend he wasn't staring. The teacher drops his gaze and starts to arrange the pencils on his desk.

 

"Pass them all to the front desk. I'm going to take attendance," he pulls up a file on the computer.

 

Frank stands up and grabs all the papers, without being told to do so, and he takes them to Gerard. "Thought I'd make it easier for you and just brought them to you," he drops the papers on Gerard's desk.

 

"You're thoughtful. Thank you," Gerard nods his head and watches as Frank goes back to his desk

 

He's done with attendance and rolls on his chair over to the front of the class, "Alright, so today..." He rises up and grabs his piece of purple chalk, "We're going to be discussing the techniques of self-portraits. I have my own I made the other week..." He drops his chalk on the rack of the board when finishes writing down the assignment and leaves to the supply closet.

 

When he returns he's holding a big white piece of construction paper and sets it in front of the board. "There..."

 

The class examines it. They look similar to the drawings Frank drew of him, except it was all of his face. 

 

"That's amazing, Mr. Way," Ashley praises. "I'd buy that picture. It really captures the glint in your eyes and the femininity of the bone structure on your face."

 

"Why thank you, Ashley, you get bonus points for pointing that out."

 

She sits in her seat, beaming.

 

"So, today we're going to be getting started on that!" He chirps, "Ashley, would you mind going to the supply closet to pull out the construction paper?"

 

Frank sat there in confusion. It was always his job to get things for Gerard. Not _Ashley_.

 

"I'd be delighted," Ashley jokes, going to the closet. "I love this closet!" She chirps. "I wish I lived in here!" The whole class laughs.

***

The class comes to an end and when Gerard collects the portraits; he's putting them on his desk, looking at the one on top. Frank's.

 

The bell rings and Gerard's still observing the paper. 

 

"Frank," he calls out while all the students flee from the room.

 

"Uh, yeah?" Frank shrugs his backpack on. "What's up?" He's trudging over to Gerard.

 

"I need you to tell me something..."

 

"Yeah, anything," Frank nods, licking his lips.

 

"That paper... The one about your muse. Who was it about?" He sits on his chair and reclines back; he's crossing his legs and folding his hands on top of his knee.

 

"It was about... You," Frank admits and Gerard closes his eyes slowly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I love you. I really fucking do, Gerard. I want us to be together. At the club, I can't stop thinking about it... I can still feel it."

 

"Listen to me, Frank," Gerard stands and presses his hands against Frank's chest. "We can't keep this up. If we... If I get caught I'll be sent to jail. I'm not going to have that on me. I. I like you, but only as a student, it's platonic, okay? We can't see each other outside of school."

 

"But... But I'm friends with Mikey."

 

"I know," Gerard whispers, letting his hand cup Frank's cheek. It's a sensual gesture. "I know, but if you wanna' hang out with him, please do it at your house. I can't risk this... If someone finds out about this. Please, just do me the favor and just stay away. In another situation we'd be able to make this work. Not like this, Frank. D'you understand what I'm saying?"

 

"I... No, I don't understand. Please, we won't get caught, G. I just, I feel like it's so fucked up, man. I love you."

 

"Shh... No, you don't. No," Gerard leans in to hug the younger boy, pressing his chin down on his shoulder. "If you love me you'd understand we can't be together," he whispers into Frank's ears.

 

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's waist, hesitantly, and he grasps onto him, like he wasn't going to ever see him again. "I love you," he cries, "you stupid jerk. That's why I can't let you go."

 

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip and nods his head. "I know, but lets pretend we don't. Okay?"

 

"No."

 

Gerard breaks the hug, pushing his hands against Frank's chest to do so. "Look at me... You're an amazing kid, Frank. An incredible artist, but..." Frank's gaze drops. "Look at me," Gerard repeats and Frank looks up and catches his eyes. "We can't make this work."

 

Frank turns around and crosses his arms over his chest, almost in a brat-like manner.

 

"You should go to lunch now..."

 

"I'm not going."

 

"Frank, Mr. Carter's going to be here. Go, please."

 

"Let me stay in here, please... Just, just tell him I'm in here because I wouldn't do my assignments or something." Frank whirls around and Gerard nods his head.

 

"Fine, you get a weeks of lunch detention, but that's all I'm giving you."

 

"Two weeks."

 

"Frank..."

 

"Fine, one week," Frank grins and goes to his desk.

 

Right on time Will's walking in, not noticing Frank's presence and goes straight for Gerard. "Baby," he groans, grabbing the younger man by the back of his neck and smashes their lips together. "I fucking missed you." 

 

Gerard kisses him back, opening his mouth to Will, it's deep, intimate, and Frank's sitting there, witnessing it.

 

"M'fuck..." Gerard moans, fisting his hands in the collar of Will's shirt, "I love you," he's says against Will's mouth, his eyes are on Frank, watching his student watch him.

 

"Love you too," Will moans back, moving his hands up and down Gerard's hips.

 

Frank feels his heart drop, he's sinking into his seat. "Hm... Hm," he coughs, gaining Will's attention.

 

"Holy crap!" Will turns to stare at Frank, he's got this look of shock on his face. "Why is that when me and your teacher make out you're right behind us?" He laughs, clutching onto his chest. "What's he doing here?" The question directed to Gerard.

 

"Lunch detention. He didn't want to do his work..."

 

"Frank? Well, that's weird. He never missed any assignments in my class..." Will rubs his chin thoughtfully.

 

"He's a good student, but he has his days," says Gerard, taking a seat on his desk.

 

"Yeah, but hey, I bought you lunch. It's in my class room. I'll be right back." Will leaves the classroom and Frank laughs obnoxiously.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"You guys are. The other day you were like, mad at him, but now you're all 'I love you'? What the hell's up with that?" Frank snarls, hopping out of his seat. "You two dating?"

 

"It's really none of your business. Will's a nice man, so I decided to give him another chance."

 

"What happened with Jepha?"

 

Gerard blinks dumbfound, "I broke up with him. It wasn't going to work."

 

Frank looks to the class room door and watches it, making sure Mr. Carter's not going to walk through it.

 

"Isn't Carter married?" He knows he sounds jealous, but it's a question that needs to be asked.

 

"He's divorcing his wife... He wants to be with me," Gerard clears up.

 

"That's kind of low. You're like, a home wrecker and stuff."

 

Gerard shrugs his shoulders carelessly and looks Frank up and down. "Why'd you tell my mom I was missing assignments?" Frank continues to ask questions.

 

"Because I felt like it."

 

Will's walking in with a bag of Subway, he's approaching Gerard and pulling out his sandwich and hands it to him. 

 

"Thanks, babe," Gerard kisses Will's cheek and unwraps his food.

 

Frank sits back down in his desk and glares at the back of Will's head, throwing daggers at it.


	15. Chapter 15

The school knows of Gerard and Will's relationship. How can they not? The two teachers held hands in the hall, kissed each other when they had to go their seperate ways and just let their affection linger longer than necessary. 

 

Frank witnesses it every morning for three days straight and he's sick of it, but he decided that he was going to leave Gerard alone until he and Will broke up, but it hasn't happened yet. If anything, the couple fell in love more and more each day.

 

Instead, Frank hung out more with Ashley, Mikey, Alicia, Ray, and Bob. They all hung out after school and gossiped about everyone they knew. It was fun. It was a nice change for Frank. He wasn't worried about where and who Gerard was with.

 

During the middle of the school week Frank decided he wanted to ask Ashley out on a date. He really liked her and she was the type he'd go for if he was straight. She said yes to the date.

 

Frank brought her a rose when he picked her up. Quinn answered the door at first and asked, "Aw, is that for me?", jokingly. "Ashley's up stairs, she's almost ready... Come in," he stepped aside.

 

Frank had sat on the nice leather couch and pushed two breath mints into his mouth. He didn't know why he was nervous. Ashley was his friend... She was cool. One of the guys, really, and there he was... Shaking in his shoes and sweating all over his Misfits T-shirt.

 

Ashley finally came down stairs and when she saw Frank her heart did a little back flip. "Hey!" She chirped, waving her hand. "I'm so happy you're here."

 

They made it to the movies and when he bought his tickets to the goriest film recommended, he and Ashley took their seats and waited for the movie to start.

 

At the end of it all he'd managed to get his arm around her shoulder and his hand on hers. She wasn't afraid of the movie, per se... In fact, she'd laugh every time someone blew up, got their throat slit, or lost a limb. It was pretty creepy, but also adorable.

 

School the next day Frank picked her up from her house and when she came outside and hopped into Frank's car she kissed him on the lips, slow and soft. Just lips, no tongue.

 

They held hands in school and even kissed against her locker. Frank felt alive, he felt loved, and when Gerard walked past them, holding Mr. Carter's hand he gave them the stink eye, Frank didn't notice him. He was too busy with his new girl friend.

 

\----

 

"Shut off the lights, Justin..." Gerard mutters, chewing on his pencil. "We've got a new artist today and if anyone talks during the lesson then that's a well earned lunch detention," he un twirls his scarf from around his throat, revealing a nice display of pink and purple hickies.

 

Ashley raises her arm. "Yes?" Gerard raises his brow.

 

"Um, If it's alright for to me ask... Aren't we suppose to reading about dream paintings?"

 

"Yes, that's why we're going to be learning about Salvador Dali. He was known for bizzare dream imagery," Gerard pulls down the white screen and goes to the projector. "Turn to page 754 in your books."

 

***

 

Class comes to an end and Frank's standing up to go to lunch. "Frank. Where do you think you're going?" Gerard erases his board whilst looking over his shoulder.

 

"To... Lunch?" He points to the door, where Ashley's waiting for him.

 

"Remember, you have a week of lunch detention with me... Today's your last day," Gerard waves to Ashley who looks over at Frank.

 

"I'll see you later..." Frank waves to her sadly.

 

"Okay, well... Bye, you guys," she leaves.

 

Gerard's going to the door, locking it, and pulling down the blind.

 

"You're using that poor girl, Frank," Gerard snarls, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you."

 

"I'm not using her. I actually like her," Frank confesses, watching as Gerard made his way over to him. "Why is that hard for you to believe?"

 

"How is it not hard for me to believe?" He says, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I'm not a dumbass... I'm sorry I can see your intentions. I'm not a jealous person, so leave her alone."

 

"I like her. I'm not trying to make _you_ jealous," Frank laughs bitterly. "I'm so glad you think you're worth the time."

 

"You're the one who confessed your undying love for me not too long ago. What am I suppose to believe, huh?" Gerard leans over Frank's desk and stares down at him.

 

The knock at the door knocks them out of their moment and when Gerard goes to answer it's Will barges in quickly and stares over at Frank. "One more day, huh?" He grins, shrugging off his coat.

 

"One more day," Gerard repeats, grabbing Will's arm.

 

"Joy," Frank mutters, sitting back against his chair.

 

"You going to be at the art show next week, Frank?" Will takes a seat on Gerard's desk. He's dropping the bag of chinese take out, he has in his hands, on the desk.

 

"It's recommended for the whole class to be there. I'm putting their assignments on display," Gerard grabs the bag and unravles it. "It should be fun."

 

"Sounds it," Will hops off the desk and moves behind Gerard. He moves his hands on the younger mans waist and works his way down his hips. "You're awfully tense," he whispers into Gerard's ear. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Will. I'm great," he glares at Frank, a small weak smile tugs on his lips.

 

\----

 

Frank rushes out of Gerard's classroom as soon as lunch comes to an end. He didn't need to be in there anymore, witnessing Will and Gerard kissing or whispering 'I love you' to one another. They should keep that shit private and away from students.

 

He couldn't put his finger on it. The way the two men talked and touched each other made his skin crawl. When Bert and Gerard kissed or fucked or did anything together it didn't make Frank feel jealous... But now... Seeing Gerard 'in love', truly in love, made the hairs on the back of Frank's neck stick up.

 

He wanted to be the guy to kiss Gerard and make him feel happy, but no. Will was. Stupid fucking Mr. Carter. Gerard easily fell into the palm of the mans hand, eating out of it like it was his last source of survival.

 

Frank needed to be like that, knowing that Gerard only dated ass holes who used him. Frank wished he can be like that, but he can't. He's not a moron.

 

He hurries to go see Ashley and when she comes to view he grabs her arm. "Hey, Frank!" She chirps, kissing Frank's cheek. "D'you have fun in lunch detention with Mr. W?"

 

"Don't remind me. Carter's in there, practically licking the dudes ass hole. I can't stand them anymore. They're so... So gay."

 

"So gay?" Ashley echos, "You're one to talk," she ruffles Frank's hair. "See you after chem class?"

 

"Yeah," Frank nods, leaning against his locker. "Don't I get a kiss good bye?" He smirks.

 

She sticks her arm out and taps the imaginary watch on her wrist. "Time is learnin'," she walks away laughing, shaking her head.

 

Frank decides that she's right, but he also notices he's missing something. "Fuck!" He pats his back, his back pack isn't on him.

 

He's walking back into the direction of Gerard's class and opens the door when it's to his reach. 

 

He doesn't think twice about what he's doing, but when he gets in he sees Gerard at his desk, Frank's backpack near his feet, he's got a journal in his hands. Frank's journal. 

 

"Dude!" Frank screetches, running towards him and snatches the little black book out of his hands. "What kind of fucking teacher are you?! Going through my shit like that!" He's furious.

 

Gerard's just sitting there, crossing his arms over his desk as he blinks up at Frank with this coy look on his face. "You use to sit at my window?" He says, like he's reading it from the pages of the journal, "You... Watched me fuck, cry, and get beaten by Bert?"

 

Frank swallows the lump in his throat. Fuck. He read that much?

 

"You... You little son of a bitch," Gerard's voice breaks. "You care so much about me because you stalked me and now... Now you're trying to make me jealous?"

 

Frank doesn't nod or shake his head to imply his feelings.

 

"You're fucking with my emotions," he stands up. "I like you so much, Frank. So fucking much! It kills me, man."

 

Their faces are inches away, he can feel Gerard's breath on his lips. "And you're mad at me because I won't give you a chance? It's the other way around... I don't want to go to jail because I'm falling in love with one of my students." 

 

Frank opens his mouth to say something, but Gerard's grabbing him. He grabs Frank by the back of his neck and places his mouth over the younger boys. 

 

Their mouths move against one another and Frank's pushing him down ontop of his desk, looking down at teacher lick his lips and move his eyes over Frank's body. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" Gerard growls, spreading his knees apart.

 

For a second Frank moves his hands down Gerard's exposed hip. He tugs at the material of his creasing shirt and he's beautiful like that. Spread out on the mahagony desk. He snaps out of his daze and leans over and moves his lips over Gerard's parted ones. They share another kiss. It's brief and Gerard's bringing his arm over Frank's shoulder, using him to hoist himself up.

 

The bell rings and Frank's pulling away from Gerard, the noise startling them both. "You're late for class," Gerard whispers, licking his lips. 

 

"Um, yeah... My third tardy. I get detention." Frank nods, their both still on top of the desk.

 

Gerard adverts his eyes over to his hall pass hanging on his way near his computer and he bites his lip. "Get off me real quick. I have a plan."

 

***

 

Frank's following Gerard down the hall, his eyes keep going south, but he reminds himself where they're at... They're not in his house, or in Gerard's classroom. They're roaming the halls and he can't keep staring at his teachers ass just because it's so fucking perfect.

 

"Right here," Gerard knocks him out of his train of thought.

 

They're standing in front of a storage closet and when Gerard pulls a key from his pocket he presses it into the door and pulls it open when the lock is turned. "I've got so much things in here and I need help taking them back to my class room."

 

He gets what Gerard's doing. He's holding Frank for the rest of fourth period and when his teacher asks where he was at he gets to show the bitch his pass with Gerard's name on it and reason why he was out.

 

He loves Gerard even more now. If that was possible.

 

They're going back to Gerard's class room, their hands full with supplys and when Gerard sets his things down on the ground he un locks his door and kicks it open. "Go on in... We're going to put this in the supply room."

 

Frank hurries in and Gerard's behind him, locking the door and shutting the blind.

 

"I'm so glad I have fourth period free," Gerard giggles, rushing over to the supply closet. "S'nice we get to bond like this."

 

Frank smirks and follows Gerard, the supplies still on his arms. "Yeah, totally... I'm enjoying this a little too much," he watches as Gerard bends over, his shirt riding up, revealing a display of milky, smooth skin.

 

Gerard looks back at him from his position and winks. "Help me out over here, Frankie..."

 

Frank's pants tighten a little bit around his crotch when Gerard shifts from foot to foot, still organizing a cabinet in the closet.

 

He steps over and walks into the closet and starts to put things away, he catches Gerard's eye and when he's done with the last item Gerard's grabbing Frank's wrist and slamming him into the back of the closet. "It's my turn to be assertive," he says and Frank's jaw drops when Gerard pulls his shirt off and whips off his belt. "Sit down," he moans, wrapping his belt around Frank's throat. "Now."

 

Frank does what he's told and sits on the ground, crossing his legs obediantly.

 

"Uncross your fucking legs."

 

 _Shit_ , Frank thinks; he uncrosses his legs and lays them straight in front of him.

 

"It's a good thing I carry these around... Even at school," he giggles, whilst pulling a condom from his back pocket and tosses it at Frank. "Put it on."

 

"Uh, wait, are we?" Frank babbles, watching Gerard slip out of his tight jeans.

 

"Isn't this what you want?"

 

"Fuck yeah," Frank wheezes, his eyes nearly pop out of his skull. "but this isn't how you... You let someone know you're in love with them. I totally want to have sex with you, but that's just the _lust_ I have for you."

 

Gerard freezes and plays with the elastic wasteband of his underwear. "What are you trying to say?" He gets down on his knees and pushes his hands against Frank's chest.

 

"What I'm trying to say _is_ , Gerard, that I love you and we should just do this when the moment is right." Frank says and Gerard blinks at him, his mouth open agape.

 

"I know," he nods, licking his lips. "I know that."

 

"Okay..."

 

"Listen. If you don't want to do this here we don't have to. It's just... I assumed--"

 

"--You assumed that I wanted to fuck you in the supply room of your class?" Frank laughs, looking around.the dark closet.

 

"Well, yeah," Gerard nods, he feels a little silly now, sitting there half naked.

 

"Get dressed, Gerard..." Frank pecks him on the lips before he gets off the ground. "You're crazy."

 

"Well, you're the one who loves me!" Gerard slips his tight jeans back on and works his T-shirt down his torso.

 

Frank now wonders what he got himself in to.


	16. Chapter 16

It's not as weird as Gerard thought it would be. His relationship with Frank was just sly glances across the classroom and winks in each others direction. Gerard would let his hips rest close to Frank's face when he leaned forward and checked Frank's drawings and Frank would grin a small grin, knowing exactly what Gerard was trying to do.

 

Every time after class Gerard would tell Frank to stay behind and Frank did.

 

Before Gerard went to Frank's desk he'd lock his classroom door and pull down the blind. He didn't want anyone walking in on them because that would just be... Hell.

 

"You've got me here with blue balls!" Gerard shrieks, waltzing towards Frank, and drops himself down on his students lap. "Now I've got you all to myself..." He lets his finger trail down the thin side-burn of Frank's faded beard.

 

"It's you whose got me with blue balls here, man," Frank laughs, his eyes trailing over Gerard's pouty lips. He wants to kiss him, but Gerard was leaning on the desk, the wood digging into his back, he was out of his reach.

 

Gerard's silent for a moment, letting his hand move down in between their bodies and when he grabs a hold of Frank's crotch, he smirks. "You're right."

 

"Gonna' do somethin' about it?"

 

"Why? D'you want me to?" Gerard teases, moving his hands back up to rest on Frank's shoulders.

 

He leans in without letting Frank reply, and presses his lips against the younger boys mouth. They kiss and it's rough, animalistic, almost like they're starving for it. They're heads move sideways and when Gerard moves backwards his legs slide underneath the desk and his face is leveled with the crotch of Frank's jeans.

 

"Watch your head..." Frank moves his hand over Gerard's head so that he doesn't bump it against the desk.

 

Gerard's going for the buckle on Frank's skinny jeans and when he unhooks it he manages to unbutton the three buttons and pull down the fly in a swift manner.

 

Frank's fingers dig through Gerard's unruly locks and when he feels warmth, wetness envelope his cock his eyes squeeze shut at the touch. His mouth hangs slack and his hand fists it's way into Gerard's scalp.

 

"Uh'fuck, Gerar--" He gasps when his teacher takes him to the back of his throat. He feels the tightness contract around him and the head of his cock goes deeper until Gerard's lips press against the fuzz of his pubic hairs.

 

He hums and it makes Frank drop his head forward; his eyes meet Gerard's watery ones and it's so fucking intense, especially when the shaft of his cock slips out of Gerard's mouth almost exactly like a snake would, slithering out it's burrow.

 

"S'good?" Gerard replaces his mouth with his fist and strokes the teenager.

 

"F-fuck yeah. That was fucking... Amazing," Frank pants, he's still in shock with how far Gerard took him into his throat. He didn't even gag, or choke... _Holymotherfuckinghell_.

 

"I thought so," Gerard giggles, keeping his strokes steady and rapid. "God, your cocks so fucking big, man... S'not very proportioned with the rest of your body."

 

Frank rolls his eyes and he can't help but smile, because it's true.

 

"Yeah, I know... You're pretty big too, y'know."

 

"Mhm..." Gerard's focuses on his cock; his eyes don't move away from the moist, pink skin of Frank's base.

 

"... You want me to fuck you, don't you?" He reads Gerard's mind.

 

Gerard just looks up at him, a coy smile on his face. "I really do, but... I don't know. It's different from giving and receiving blow jobs."

 

"You're scared?"

 

"Of course I am," he nods. "I'll have this guilt. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

 

"You're not, G. I want you to do these things to me. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now," Frank says, watching Gerard's hand grip the base of his cock. "Look man, I know it's fucking nerve wrecking to be with me even in the classroom, because I know you feel like someone knows, but trust me... No one's going to find out. I love you."

 

Gerard retrieves his hand and looks up at Frank, he's got that fucking smile on his face and Frank just wants to grab him and kiss and never let go.

 

"I know..."

 

\----

 

Gerard presses his key into the door of his parents house and drags his feet inside when he gets the door open.

 

He'd been at the school for an extra hour so it was five thirty. He needed to grade a few more papers and get next weeks lesson ready.

 

"Oh, hey, Mr. Carter..."

 

Gerard stops in place and leans against the wall. He's listening to Mikey speak.

 

"No, Gerard isn't here... What is it that you need from him?"

 

...

 

"Oh, well... I'll let him know... Okay, bye."

 

Gerard licks at his dry lips and trudges into the kitchen. "Who was that?" He asks, despite knowing who it was already.

 

"Gerard, hey. That was Carter. I thought you were still at the school... You should call him back. He sounds really upset about something..." Mikey passes the phone to Gerard and leaves as soon as the older man started dialing his boyfriends number.

 

It rang twice before Will answered. "Hello? Gerard?"

 

"Uhm, Will, baby... What's up?" Gerard takes a seat at the dining table.

 

"Hey, um... Did you get a call from Stephan?"

 

Gerard furrowed his brows together and shook his head. "Uh, no... Why?"

 

"Well, the asshole fired me. I know it has something to do with the fact that you and I are seeing each other. It's because we're gay," Will spews and Gerard hardly had the time to take it all in.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"You fuckin' heard me, man... The prick fired me. He fired ME. I've been working their for seven goddamn years!" Will shrieks. 

 

"Babe, calm down. Maybe it was about something else. He didn't fire me, so it's gottah be another reason. Want me to ask him... Or...?" Gerard tries to calm Will down.

 

"Fuck it. Fuck him. I'm gonna' sue that son of a bitch, G. I am. What pisses me off is how he fucking said it to me. He was all 'you're time here was spent in nothing but flimsy art lessons that you never switch up and you're interest in the other teachers are concerning a lot of the students.' What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" He's outraged. The son of bitch had no right.

 

"He said that to you?" Gerard's baffled. He didn't think Principal Stephan cared about his and Will's relationship all that much. There were a hand full of teachers dating and he didn't confront them about it. Why was his and Will's relationship such a big dilemma?

 

"Yes, he fucking said that to me! I'm pissed to fucking shit, man. I'm angry!" He made it very clear. "I can't believe this bullshit."

 

"Will, honey, calm down. Come over to my house and we'll talk about it in person. My mom'll be able to help you. She's a lawyer."

 

"Thank-fucking-goodness! I'm gonna' fuckin' sue that goddamn school for all it's worth," were Will's last words before he hung up.

 

Gerard has himself a drink of a couple of beers and a sandwich before Will arrives and when he hears the knock at the door it startles him a bit. He didn't expect Will to be here so soon.

 

"Shit," he groans, running his hands through his hair.

 

Was Will already on his way when they were talking?

 

He rushes over to the front door and pulls it open. "Frank?"

 

\----

 

Frank had a lot to think about on his way home from school. His head was filled with a bunch of questions... Like if he still wanted to stay with Ashley, was Gerard going to end what they had, or was Gerard going to break up with Will for him? All those questions ran through his head.

 

He'd talked with Principal Stephan's that day and he told the man that Mr. Carter sexually harassed Gerard constantly in front of a group of students. He didn't take it lightly. He assured Frank that matters were going to be taken into his hands... 'Consequences are going to be severe', were his words when Frank left his office.

 

It was his plan to get Will fired. He didn't want him any where near Gerard, especially when _he_ was around and witnessing it. Gerard was his and his only. He wasn't going to share with Will. That's for damn sure.

 

He didn't regret the talk he and Principal Stephan's had. He'd made sure to tell the man that he felt awkward and uncomfortable when Mr. Carter was around and it was proven.

 

Principal Stephan's had made a visit to Gerard's classroom during fourth period and spotted the two teachers kissing at the front door. He didn't let them know he was near, he had his proof.

 

'Show no affection around students'. Rule number twenty six.

 

Frank made his way up his driveway and when he parked his car he pulled the key from the ignition. He needed to wash up and eat dinner. He was going to pay Gerard a visit. An unexpected visit.

 

He'd combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and slipped on a pair of his tightest jeans; even his T-shirt showed off his the muscle of his arms and the tightness of his biceps. Gerard was going to swoon over him... Probably even ask Frank to go into his room so they could finally have sex.

 

He couldn't wait.

 

He told his mother he was going to a friends house and she gave him permission, telling him to be back before ten.

 

He hopped into his car and made turns and signals that directed him to Gerard's parents house. It wasn't so far away, in fact it was in the neighborhood after his.

 

The two story house came into view and when he parked his car on the curb he turned off his car and checked his hair in his mirror.

 

His feet felt heavy when he started walking up Gerard's walk-way, even his hands clamped up and his heart started racing. He didn't know why he was so nervous... He just hoped Mikey didn't answer, then he'd have to hang out with him instead of Gerard, which wasn't such a bad thing, but that wasn't the reason why he was there. He was there for Gerard.

 

He stood there awkwardly, looking at the large windows and Halloween decorated door. The pumpkin on the ground caught his attention. He was pretty sure Gerard carved it. It was pretty crafty.

 

As soon as he pressed his hand against the door he stopped breathing. He started holding his breath when he knocked. He started counting...

 

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8--

 

"Frank?"

 

\----

 

"Uh, hey..." Frank's hands were pressed deep into his pockets.

 

Gerard looked behind himself before he stepped outside and closed the door. He looked paranoid. "W-what are you doing here, Frankie?" He tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear, nervously.

 

"I came to see you... I mean, I missed you and I wanted to see how you were doing. You were pretty freaked out in class," Frank says and watches Gerard cross his arms over his chest. "You okay?"

 

"Um, yeah... I'm fine. Uh, you gottah go, Frank," he says quietly.

 

"I... Uh, why? I wanted to see you, G. I thought that you... Y'know."

 

"Frank..." Gerard sighs, shaking his head. "Remember when I told you not to come to my house? I meant it. We can only see each other in school. I can't risk it. Plus, Will's coming over. Principal Stephan's fired him. He's really pissed off."

 

Frank folded his lips and nodded his head, he was trying to hide his smile. "Uh, well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He turns around without giving Gerard the chance to say bye back.

 

"... Frank, wait."

 

Frank smirks before turning around. "Yeah?"

 

He knew it was coming... Gerard was going to ask him to come in and they were gonna' go to his room. Frank was ready.

 

"Come in." Gerard pushes the door open and stood aside as Frank walks in, a small smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Gerard's room was pretty messy, and cold. Frank couldn't really keep himself still, he was seated on Gerard's bed, shaking his leg, and smoothing his sweaty hands on the sheets. He was alone with Gerard; in his room.

 

"The thing about Will," Gerard starts, he's taking a seat next to Frank, "he divorced his wife to be with me and that's something I have to take to consideration... He also wants me to move in with him and just... Be together and I love that idea, he's perfect..."

 

"But...?" Frank asks, letting his hand rest on Gerard's knee, "You're drunk, by the way... I can tell... You're talking really slow."

"I'm not drunk... I swear," he lies and continues to speak, "but I just don't know. It's hard for me to settle down. I don't why, but it is," he shakes his head. "I can't let myself be happy..."

 

"Why not?" Frank's hand was inching up Gerard's thigh. "Don't you think it's time for you to be happy?"

 

"I... Y-yeah, I do, but..." Gerard stammers. "I don't know."

 

Frank doesn't want Gerard to be happy with Will. Frank wants Gerard to be happy with him. Only him. "I think we both know that you're totally fucked in that kind of situation."

 

"How so?" Gerard asks, tilting his head to the side.

 

"Well, if you don't know what you want for yourself then how is anybody else gonna' know what you want? That's probably why all your relationships go to shit," Frank says, bringing his legs up on Gerard's bed. "See what I mean?"

 

Gerard folds his lips closed and shrugs his shoulders. "I feel like it's more complex then that..."

 

Frank was done talking about it, but Gerard wasn't.

 

"I love Will, I love him so much... But I know he doesn't feel as strongly as I do about our relationship. He's fresh out of the closet now and that's a problem. He'll want to try and meet different people... Sleep with them, and just fucking forget about me. I feel like that's gonna' be my punishment for letting myself have sex with a married man," Gerard admits, wiping his hands down the side of his face.

 

"Yeah, probably..." Frank agrees, he wasn't going to sugar-coat anything for Gerard. "You think you're gonna' have another punishment?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"For sucking my dick in school...?"

 

"Frank... I just, I don't like to think about it."

 

"About sucking my dick?"

 

"No! About... About what my punishment is going to be. There's been a lot of shit on the news about teachers 'taking advantage of students'." Gerard lays down on the opposite end of his bed.

 

"Has there been shit about gay teachers? Or are you going to be the first one?" Frank smirks, letting his feet rest on Gerard's lap.

 

The older man doesn't say a word, he just lets out a deep sigh.

 

"When's Carter gettin' here?" Frank sat up and pushed Gerard's thighs apart to settle himself between them. "I really wanna' fuck you. I've been dying to. S'the reason I came here, to be honest."

 

Gerard lets his legs circle Frank's hips and when he reaches out to touch Frank's cheek he pulls him down so that their faces are leveled and their noses are pressed together. "I want you to fuck me... Frank. I want it so goddamn bad. You have no idea," he whispers, pressing his lips against Frank's.

 

The kiss they share is intimate and Frank proceeds to grind his growing erection against Gerard's ass. "M'ungh, fuck," Gerard gasps against Frank's mouth; he's panting and letting his hand move to the back of Frank's neck and he rakes his teeth over his own bottom lip when he feels Frank's hands attempt to pull his pants off.

 

Frank feels like his heart was on a fucking roller coaster. His hands were quick and when he finally got Gerard's jeans around his ankles the older man leans forward and tugs them off and then lays back and yanks his underwear off.

 

He's hard and leaking, but Frank doesn't touch him. Not yet.

 

"T-turn around... Turn," he urges Gerard on his stomach as he works down the zipper of his jeans.

 

Gerard's doing what he's told, flipping on his stomach and raising his ass in the air. Gerard stuffs his face against his pillow and groans into it. He feels something probing at his entrance and when it slips inside he cranes his neck to stare into Frank's eyes.

 

"God," Frank moans, letting his finger press into Gerard's tight walls. "You're tight..."

 

"Like a virgin," Gerard says in a sing-song voice. "I don't need prepping, just grab a condom from... From here..." He points to his night stand and immediately groans when Frank slips his finger out of him. "Yeah, there," he watches as Frank pulls the drawer open.

 

"Whore," Frank laughs, looking into the drawer. Sex toys were on display, dirty magazines with pierced and tattooed guys, and not to mention the size of their massive dicks, on the cover. Frank managed to grab an open box of Trojan and when he pulled one out he smirked at Gerard, fiddling with the foil. "Comes pre-lubed."

 

"I wanna' watch you put it on..." Gerard turns on his back, and raises his legs on Frank's shoulders. "S'better like this... Least I think so."

 

"Right, okay..." Frank groans; he's rolling the condom down his cock with ease. "Ready?" He gropes onto Gerard's wide hips and lets the head of his cock nudge Gerard's entrance.

 

"Mhm, hurry before Will shows u--" Gerard didn't get to finish his sentence, there was a knock at his bedroom door and it caused him to push Frank off of him. "Go in my closet! NOW!" He hisses, pulling his jeans back on.

 

"Great..." Frank sighs, zipping his jeans up, not bothering to take the condom off.

 

"Coming!" Gerard squeaks and when he rushed to his door he turned to watch Frank secure himself in his closet. "Hey, baby..." He pulls open the door and Will's standing there, hands in his pocket.

 

"Hey, G," he walks in and goes straight for the bed. "I missed you, babe."

 

"Missed you too... We gottah talk about the... The thing that happened at work, right?" He gazes towards his closet and Frank catches his stare through the middle crack. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, babe."

 

"Yeah, m'pissed off still... I can't believe he fired... Me. I've been there longer then you."

 

"... What's that suppose to mean?" Gerard laughs light-heartedly.

 

"I mean, I thought he would have fired you, you've only been working there for two years and a half."

 

"That doesn't mean I should've been the one to get fired," Gerard drops himself on his bed and crosses his arms over his chest. "Can't believe you just said that to me."

 

"Truth hurts," Will sniffs, shaking his head. "Look, I didn't come here to piss you off or argue or anything like that. I'm just really upset and I thought I'd talk to my boyfriend about it."

 

"I'm here to help you, Will... I love you and... And we'll get through this, okay?" He nearly starts to forget Frank's in his closet.

 

"Love you too..." He grabs Gerard's face and presses a kiss against his mouth. "Love you so much, baby."

 

Gerard kisses him back, but he breaks it as soon as their lips touch. "What's wrong, G...?"

 

"N-nothing, um... Can we not... Have sex right now?" He notices the change of Will's face and the way he's breathing. He was eager.

 

"Yeah, sure..." Will nods, shrugging his shoulders. "No problem. You okay, though?"

 

"I'm fine. M'just not in the mood..."

 

"Oh," he shifts on the bed.

 

The two men are silent for quite some bit until Will stands up and looks around the room. "What were you doing before I came?"

 

Gerard's mouth clamps shut. "Um, I was grading a few papers, listening to music... Made myself a sandwich and drank a few beers." _I was just about to let one of my students fuck me_. "Why'd you ask?"

 

"Ah, s'no wonder you're a little tipsy... I was just wondering," Will steps over to the closet door and leans against it.

 

Gerard's heart skips a beat. "C'mere..." He signals the older man.

 

Will does as he's told.

 

"You're hairs getting so long..." He pulls Will down on top of him and rakes his fingers through his hair.

 

"Y'think I should get a hair cut...?"

 

"No, not at all... I like it," they share a quiet moment and when Will takes Gerard's hands out of his hair he lays him down on the bed and attacks his throat in kisses. "M'Will... Babe, not now."

 

"I love you so much..."

 

"I know, I love you too..." Will presses himself harder against Gerard's body and grabs his arms and holds them against the bed. Gerard tenses up and his breath hitches in his throat. "Will... Stop."

 

Frank's ready to hop out the closet and knock Will out, but he stops himself when he hears Gerard giggling.

 

"Will!" Gerard laughs; he laughs because Will's tickling his armpits.

 

"What kind of guy do you take me for, huh?" Will rolls off of Gerard and kisses his cheek. "I know what stop means. You never have to tell me to stop, babe, okay? I know when you're uncomfortable."

 

Gerard covers his face and shakes his head. "You're such a dick!" He rolls over onto Will and pulls off his shirt. "I like your muscles, Willy, I want you to be shirtless all the time. You're so sexy... God, look at you." He runs his hands down Will's taut chest.

 

"I thought you didn't want sex?"

 

"I didn't, but looking at you makes me horny..." Gerard starts to pull off his own shirt.

 

He decided that he doesn't care that Frank's in the closet, watching, getting hard, or whatever... He wanted Frank to watch, it's not like it wasn't the first time Frank saw him like that anyway.

 

"Mm, I see..."

 

They rustle around on the bed and when Will's jeans are below his waist he mounts himself behind Gerard's naked body and reaches for the lube inside the nightstand.

 

"M'oh..." Gerard gasps, his eyes widening at the contact. "Oh... Oh, God..."

 

"Yeah, I know you like this cock up your ass, babe... Yeah, fuck... Your ass is tight."

 

Frank almost wants to gag, but he can't help that his eyes are on Gerard's face, his mouth is open agape and his head is shoved against his pillow as Will grabs his hips.

 

"I don't know how I manage," Gerard moans, giggling in between words, "you're so big, ooh, god yes. Fuck me," he pushes his ass into the air when Will slips further inside of him.

 

"That feel good? S'the lube heating up?"

 

"Mhmm..."

 

"This your favorite kind?

 

"Yeah... Uh, fuck."

 

"Mine too..."

 

"Will, shut up and just fuck me. You're dick's in me for a reason."

 

Will juts his hips forward until Gerard cringes, a good cringe. "That better?"

 

"Oh, fuck yeah, that's--" Will shoves himself deeper inside his boyfriend. "OH! Fuck! Again, baby... Aga--M'FUCK!" Will gets his spot and when he keeps hitting it Gerard sees stars, bright pinks, greens, and yellows and his head feels heavy, but his body is loose and light, almost like he's floating.

 

"Fuck, you're vocal tonight," Will laughs, slapping his hand against Gerard's ass. "You that turned on?"

 

Gerard's eyes shot over to the closet and when he moans out again he knows Frank's dying because this is probably the hottest thing he's ever witnessed in his life.

 

"M'keep going... I fuckin' want you to fuck the shit out of me." Gerard brings himself up by his elbows and slams his ass back against Will's thrusts. "FUCK!"

 

"Shh, baby... Your parents are in the house..."

 

"Fuck me... F-fuck me, Will--M'fuck, baby... S'good!" He shrieks.

 

The knock at Gerard's door doesn't even startle him, but Will's pulling out, grabbing Gerard by the back of his hair and shoving his face into the bed. "Babe, y'need to stop... What's wrong with you?"

 

Gerard moves his hands behind himself and shoves two fingers inside himself. "Stop!" Will tugs the younger mans wrist back.

 

"GERARD!" It's Donald and he's knocking harder. "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S FUCKING GOOD FOR YOU YOU'D FUCKIN' KEEP IT DOWN OR YOU'RE FUCKIN' OUT IN THE STREETS!"

 

Gerard pushes himself off his bed and stands at his bedroom door. "ALRIGHT DAD! WHAT EVER YOU SAY DAD!"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"I said, OKAY DAD!"

 

"I FUCKIN' THOUGHT SO! I hope you know it's a fuckin' problem if I can hear you all the way up stairs when you're in the basement with your fuckin' boyfriends!" Donald continues to holler. "Your brother doesn't need to hear the shit you do, have some goddamn respect or I'll shove it in you."

 

"It's already been in me, dad."

 

"Open the goddamn door."

 

"No! Fuck you!"

 

"Gerard..." Will groans, grabbing his boyfriends arm. "You're drunk."

 

"Gerard... Y'know I have the key."

 

"Do it, _dad_. I want you to see me on my back for my boyfriend!"

 

Frank chokes on his tongue. He didn't know the relationship Gerard and his father had, but he does now.

 

"I'm not having this conversation with you, you fuckin' filthy bitch!"

 

"Only for you, daddy. I'm a filthy, little bitch! Oh, I love it. HARDER WILL! HARDER. FUCK ME IN MY ASS--" before Gerard can continue Will's hand is over his mouth. "Gut uff muh!"

 

"NO!" Will hisses, pressing his hand harder against Gerard's mouth.

 

"I'm comin' in that's it. I told your mother this was a mistake."

 

"Get your clothes on, G. You're comin' to my hotel," Will starts to get dressed when he hears Donald wonder down the hall to go fetch his keys.

 

"NO! I'm not going anywhere!" Gerard shoves him away.

 

"Fine, at least put some goddamn clothes on, G! Your dad's coming into the room!"

 

Gerard grabs his tank top and underwear and pulls open his door and storms out, stumbling half way. "Gerard! Where you goin'?!"

 

Frank's left alone in Gerard's (closet) room for a few minutes until Gerard's rushing back in with Donald behind him, grabbing his arm and shoving him.

 

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Gerard screams and Will's walking into the room behind them, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"Babe, just do what your dad says! Lets just fucking leave, man!"

 

"Get off me, fucker! I'm not goin' anywhere!"

 

Donald's slamming his son down on to his bed and grabbing his arms, holding them behind his back. "Y'fuckin' drink all the goddamn beer and you fuckin' bring your goddamn boyfriends. They fuck the shit out of you and you let it be known. I'm fuckin' tired of this fucking bullshit. This is my home, my fuckin' rules. You hear me?! Huh, boy!"

 

"M'ugh, let... Go," he struggles to pull his arms free from Donald's grip.

 

"You gonna' calm down?"

 

"... Nuh-mm."

 

"Gerard," Will stands in the door way, along with Donna who was telling Donald to not be too rough.

 

"But I like it rough, mom," Gerard giggles, out of breath. "Ooh, m'daddy... Your hands are on my--"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Donald hisses in disgust, slamming Gerard harder into his mattress. "Will, you better fuckin' get this lunatic out of here! I don't want to see him back here until the fuckin' alcohol is out of his system, you here?"

 

"Dad, you're hurting me..." Gerard mumbles, wiggling his fingers.

 

"Donald, it's alright, I'll take it from here... I'll get him out of here."

 

Gerard's face was slammed into his pillow and his ass was in the air as Donald held his arms together, it was much like the position he was in when he and Will were fucking, but that didn't occur to Will. It occurred to Frank, and he was trying not to laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

Gerard slams his car door shut and hops a step when he starts making his way to the front of the school. His head hurts and he's wearing sunglasses to hide his red eyes from everyone. His hang over's painful.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Way." A few students chirp when he walks by, he greets them back, a small wave and a nod of his head.

 

He felt odd not being there with Will. It wasn't fair that he had been fired because of their relationship. He was also confused about why he wasn't fired as well.

 

"Hey," Gerard's knocked from his train of thought and when he turns he sees his student, Frank.

 

"Frankie, hey..." He starts to unlock his classroom door and when he pushes it open Frank's walking in behind him.

 

"You left me at your house. In your closet, you realize that, right? I had to wait until midnight, when everyone was asleep, to crawl out your window. I got in trouble with my mom because I was out past curfew." Frank tells him and Gerard purses his lips.

 

"I'm sorry about that, y'know, when Will took me to his hotel he asked me to move in with him."

 

"You say yeah?"

 

"Yeah, I did. My dad doesn't want me in the house anymore. So why not?" Gerard goes to his desk and drops his keys down on it. "I love Will and when we get our apartment together we're planning on getting married."

 

The words hit Frank in the face. Like a punch... A kick to his balls and a knife to his heart.

 

"W-what?"

 

"Frank, I wanna' tell you this... I think we should stop this... This _thing_ we have. Y'know? You're my student. You're too young for me and I'm just too... Too--"

 

"You sayin' you're better then me?" Frank winces when he sees Gerard tip his head to the side.

 

"No, not better... Just more mature."

 

"You're twenty-six."

 

"And you're seventeen. That's an eight year difference," Gerard shrugs his coat off and places his sunglasses on his desk.

 

"Isn't Will forty? He's like, fourteen years older then you and he's still with you!"

 

"It's different. We're both adults." Gerard protests, shaking his head whilst closing his eyes. "We're done talking about it, Frank. Go to class."

 

"No! Fuck you, man! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're fuckin' doing this to me!" Frank walks over to his teacher and stands in front of him, squaring his shoulders and jutting his chin forward.

 

"You're not gonna' handle it well." Gerard threatens, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Try me."

 

"Try you? Frank, really. Just get the fuck out of my class. Don't even bother showing up for art today. You're really pissing me off. Why can't you just accept my relationship with Will! He loves me and I love him." Gerard turns around and starts to go through the cabinets on his desk.

 

"Just fucking tell me why you don't wanna' be with me anymore!"

 

"BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU! HAPPY?!" The older man screams, turning around.

 

Frank's nostrils flair and he clenches his jaw as he grinds his teeth together.

 

"Everything we had was a mistake. I'm sorry I played along, okay? I regret it, I really do. Will's my boyfriend. We're getting married. DEAL WITH IT!"

 

The bell rings and the knocks at Gerard's door startles him.

 

"You're gonna' have to go, Frank. I have a class..."

 

Frank stands there, shaking his head. "You know what, Gerard."

 

Gerard breathes out and pushes his arms out, "What?"

 

"Nothing's changed. I still love you."

 

Gerard drops his arms and pushes his hand to his forehead. "Don't, okay? Don't love me." 

 

He goes back to the door and pulls it open. "Hey guys... Come on in, we're working on our abstract paintings today."

 

***

 

Frank's dragging his back pack behind himself and when he goes to his first period class he's met up with Ashley, standing at the door with everyone else.

 

"Frank, hey!" She smiles at him, taking his hand. "Where ya been?"

 

"Around... Mr. Harty here today?"

 

"Don't know... He's not in the class room... Probably gonna' have a substitute."

 

"God, I hope." Frank groans. "I didn't do my project. I was super busy and shit."

 

"Oh, well... I can help you out."

 

"Thanks, Ashley, I appreciate it."

 

The students wait a good five minutes until Principal Stephens is coming by, a note in his hand. "Okay, Mr. Harty had to leave. His wife's in labor and no substitutes are available. We're going to assign a pair of you to a twelfth grade teacher."

 

"Ben and Andrew, you're going to Mrs. Wenn... Kate and Josh, you're going to Mrs. Young... Frank and Ashley, you're going to Mr. Way..."

 

Frank's heart drops and his hands get sweaty.

 

"Sweet," Ashley whispers to him with a smile on her face.

 

Once Principal Stephens finishes assigning classes to everyone Frank and Ashley make their way to Gerard's class, with their notes in hand.

 

"I say we ditch." Frank tells her and Ashley glares at him. "I don't wanna' be in his class..."

 

"Why not? Mikey, Bob, Alicia, and Ray are in there! You know how Mr. W lets us all talk and stuff. It's gonna' be fun!" She hops a bit, her blonde hair hitting her shoulders.

 

"I just don't wanna' be in that fags class, okay?! He's a stupid cunt and it's annoying how fucking gay he is!" Frank shouts, throwing his hands up.

 

"Frank... Really? Fag?"

 

"Sorry, I'm just... I'm allowed to call him that. He's over the top." Frank explains and Ashley sighs.

 

They're at the door, standing there, just staring at it.

 

"If you don't wanna' be in his class just go somewhere else. I'm not getting in trouble." Ashley tells him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I actually like Mr. Way and I don't understand why you fucking wanna' be a douche about him."

 

"I'll fuckin' stay, Ashley. God. I just wanna' be far away from him as possible, right now..." Frank keeps letting his mind go back to when Gerard screamed at him. Screamed at him and told him he didn't love him.

 

"Okay, good." She knocks on the door and a few seconds later Gerard's pulling it open.

 

His stupid fucking black hair comes in view along with his pasty pale face and five o'clock shadow and his crappy hazel eyes... And his pink lips, soft skin and... "Frank, Ashley, what's wrong?"

 

"Mr. Harty's not here. His wife's in labor. No substitute was available. Principal Stephen's assigned each of us a teacher and we got you. Go figure." Ashley shrugs, passing Gerard the note.

 

He holds the piece of paper in his hand whilst tucking a strand of his greasy hair behind his ears. "Oh... Um," he looks up and stares Frank up and down. "Come in."

 

He steps aside to let the students in. Ashley's first to greet everyone and everyone cheers the students name. "Yay! Ashley!" Alicia waves from her seat next to Mikey.

 

"Everyone quiet down." Gerard flips the light on and when he hears his phone ring he walks to his desk; his hips move almost womanly. He's angry about something... Frank can tell.

 

"Yo, Frank, sit here." Mikey moves his back pack off the empty desk next to him and Frank walks over to him and drops down in the seat.

 

"Hello?" They hear Gerard answer. "Will, no. I haven't spoken to Stephen yet."

 

Gerard notices everyone's attention on him, "Can you hold on a sec," he tells Will and pulls the phone away from his ear. "Get to work everyone. What I'm saying doesn't concern you."

 

Everyone does as told and when Gerard leaves the classroom Frank's eyes follow him.

 

"You're brother's a bitch." Frank tells Mikey aloud and everyone laughs.

 

"Yeah, dude. He's PMS'ing today or some shit," a boy says.

 

"He's just pissed off about Mr. Carter getting fired. He doesn't have his boyfriend at work with him so he's all emotional about that," Mikey says and everyone 'oh's'.

 

"What happened? Why'd Carter get fired?" Ashley piped up.

 

"Well, because he and Gerard got caught making out. I think? I don't know guys... I'm just glad that dude isn't all over my brother at school. It's fucking embarrassing."

 

"When'd they start dating? Didn't they say they were just friends and isn't he dating Jepha?" Alicia shakes her head in confusion. "I'm so lost."

 

Mikey nods his head. "I'm just as lost as everyone is... And I live with him."

 

"Sounds like he needs to sort his shit out," Bob snorts and everyone agrees.

 

"Okay!" Gerard walks in, his phone in his pocket. "Back to the lesson."

 

Frank smirks to himself when he lets his mind wonder to when he told Gerard to be ready when Halloween came... The day was just a few weeks away... Oh, was Gerard going to be surprised.


	19. Chapter 19

Gerard finds himself being woken up to Will talking on the phone; he's speaking with someone aggressively, almost like he's stressed, but Gerard doesn't blame him. It's fucking six in the morning.

 

"Listen, I can't do much with the kids for a week... I'm in the Hilton and I just can't bring them here. It's only one bedroom. I wanna' wait until I get an apartment with at least three bedrooms, okay?" Will ran his hands through his hair. 

 

Gerard rolls over onto his side and rubs his hands down Will's warm back. "Baby... Good mornin'," he croaked and Will looked down at him with a small smile.

 

"I know, Carol. I love my kids... It's just, I can't believe you called me at this time. I was sleepin', I'm still in my boxers..." Will stood up and walked to the bathroom. "God, Carol... It's just, I can't keep talking about this. I told you in a week I'd be able to take the kids in."

 

Gerard arched his back and scratched the side of his head in frustration.

 

Carol has been calling all weekend and it's starting to bug Gerard out. All she does is complain about Will not taking the kids and how he's not making an effort, but Gerard knows his boyfriend's struggling. He's jobless and currently lives in a hotel.

 

"I gottah go... I've got a job interview in a couple hours... I'll call you in a few."

 

Gerard flipped over on his stomach, pushed himself up off the bed, grabbed his underwear off the ground and slipped them on around his waist.

 

"Alright, Carol... Bye," Will shut his phone and set it down on the bathroom counter. "Fucking hell," he groaned, wiping his hands down his face.

 

"She keeps calling, babe... Tell her already."

 

"Not yet... I'll tell her when I go to dinner with her," Will turned on the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. "She's gonna' hate me so fucking much... She'll think it's all a joke."

 

"You love me. It's not a joke." Gerard joined him in the bathroom. "I just think it would be nice to tell her that you've been with me."

 

"Tell her I cheated on her for you? I don't think so," Will laughed, applying tooth paste to his brush.

 

"Why not?" Gerard rested his hand on his hip as he looked up at his boyfriend. "I want her to know so when your kids, y'know, stay with us she'll know they'll be around me, Will... I want to be a good step father to them."

 

"G, not now... My kids love you and just, they don't even know about us."

 

"Taylor's like, what fifteen? I'm sure he knows... And what about Lauren? She's eleven..."

 

"Ben's five, Gerard. He hardly knows you."

 

"I wanna' get to know him!" Gerard shrieked. "I think he's an extremely cute kid, he looks just like you."

 

"I don't want to talk about this right now, babe... I'm glad you wanna' get to know them, but just... Just wait until we get the place."

 

Gerard leaves it at that and decides to get ready to go out for a coffee with Will.

 

"I'm likin' this outfit on you!" Will's eyes boggled out of head when Gerard stepped out of the bathroom.

 

It wasn't much to what he was wearing. It was just a pair of skinny jeans, a tight red sweater and a high-waisted leather coat and a pair of buckled combat boots.

 

"God, you're so fucking sexy," Will smothered Gerard in a kiss. 

 

"You're lookin' good yourself... That button down in this weather just makes me so hard," he joked, burying his face against Will's chest.

 

"If we didn't have to go out I'd do more then get you hard..." Will murmured sultrily, rubbing Gerard's waist.

 

"Down tiger," Gerard giggled, breaking away and went to open the door of the hotel room. "Come on, lets go... I can't help you if you keep lookin' at me like that, babe... You're pants are tight enough," he stuck his hand out for Will to take after he slipped his sunglasses down from his hair and over his nose.

 

"Alright, alright..." He grabbed Gerard's hand and allowed the shorter man to guide him to the elevator.

 

****

 

"A gingerbread latte, please," Gerard leaned over the counter as Will stood behind him; his hands on Gerard's hips.

 

"I'll have a mocha latte for myself," Will nodded.

 

"Alright that'll be seven twenty six..." The woman looked to Gerard who then looked at Will.

 

"I know that look," Will reached for his wallet and pulled out his visa. "Here you go..."

 

"Thanks, baby." Gerard giggled, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and kissed his chin. "This is how you get some at night."

 

"Oh, but of course... That totally escaped me. I would have already had all my money out."

 

A couple near by watched the two men hold each other and when Will caught the stare the hairs on the back of his neck stuck up. He didn't liked to be watched.

 

"What's up?" Will nodded his head at them when he lets his hands travel down Gerard's ass. "I bet you're wonderin'..." He smirked at the girls boyfriend.

 

"Wondering about what?" The man retorted, snaking his arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

 

"Wondering if my lover's a boy or a girl," Will laughed, kissing the top of Gerard's head.

 

"Dude, I don't even give a fuck."

 

"Alright then, then don't fuckin' look at us like we're an alien. Got that?" He flexed slightly around Gerard.

 

"Baby, forget it... Leave these people alone," Gerard tightened his grip around Will's waist. "They didn't do anything wrong. Just keep kissing me..." Will complied immediately and opened his mouth to Gerard's tongue.

 

****

 

Will's interview went well, supposedly, and when he met up with Gerard outside the office the smile on his face got bigger.

 

It was a position Will was planning on going for even when he was working in the school, but now he had more time to fulfill his dream to become a assistant media planner then work his way up into the business.

 

"You think it went well?" Gerard grabbed Will's hand and walked out the room.

 

"I think it went amazing... I knew that bachelor degree would come in handy one day," he laughed, smiling proudly. "God, I'm just so glad my life is on the verge of just being amazing... I wanna' take you out to expensive restaurants, sleep in a perfect house with you, and just fuckin' make you the happiest man in the world."

 

"You know, I don't care about money, Will. I love you no matter what, 'kay? But if that makes you happy... Making me happy then go for it."

 

"Ah, c'mon, sure you do!" Will laughed, showing Gerard to the car. "God, now I gottah call Carol... Fuck," he groaned, reaching for his cell phone once he took a seat in his drivers seat.

 

"Please, ugh, don't... Look, listen. I know she's like, your soul mate or whatever, but just don't let her walk all over you. What is it that you need to call her about? Aren't you gonna' see her at dinner or something?" Gerard let his head hit the head rest of the leather seat.

 

"Aweh, c'mon. Don't be like that..." Will pressed his cell phone to his ear. "Carol, hey... Wow, you answered fast."

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and listened to Will talk to Carol.

 

"I know about the... The house and stuff, but since you talked to Andrew about it then it's all good, right? I mean, I'm seeing this guy already and I can't keep--"

 

Gerard blinked his eyes open and stared at Will's concentrated face.

 

"Yeah, I got a boyfriend, babe. I love him and I just can't keep ignorin' him and talkin' to you when this shit happens," he explained, stopping at a red light.

 

"Shit, Carol... I was gonna' tell you at dinner, but... I mean, we've been going for two months. I can't give you his name yet, but--"

 

Gerard's heart started racing and when Will's face hardened he braked aggressively and that's when Will opens his mouth, "Good guess. I fucking knew you would fuckin' talk shit about him! Yes, it's Gerard, yes I've fucked him behind your back and I don't give a shit! I love him and he loves me and we're getting married so fucking shut up."

 

"God damn it..." Gerard whined, waiting for Will to park his car in his reserved spot. "How'd she know?"

 

"Listen to me, Carol. I don't fucking care about what you think. I'm not with him for the sex if that's what you think. He's not just a pretty face or a good fuck, which he is, but it's not the reason I'm with him. He has character and it's fucking amazing," Will shouted, putting the top of his car up.

 

"Y'know what, I'm hanging up. Bye," he flipped his phone shut and breathed out a sigh of relief. "I seriously need a drink right now."

 

"You and me both."

 

****

 

They go into the hotel room and when they make it up Gerard's shrugging off his coat and Will's going into the kitchen for a bottle of wine. "I'm like, fucking angry right now, I can chug this whole thing if I want, man."

 

"Don't drink to just numb your pain, it'll make you even more mad."

 

"I'm not that kind of drunk, babe."

 

"Sure you aren't, the night after the concert you fucking strangled me during sex. I'm not complaining, but yeah... You weren't even mad... So imagine now."

 

"You're afraid?"

 

"Um, kind of..." Gerard laughed nervously, sitting on the couch. "I like having sex with you, but when you get... Too aggressive when you're drunk."

 

"I'm not so aggressive, G."

 

"Alright, whatever you say..." Will brought over his glass of wine and took a seat next to him. "Just like, promise me you won't slap me, bite me, or punch me, or whatever..."

 

"I would never do that to you. That's fucking disgusting," Will downed his glass and rubbed his hands up down Gerard's thigh. "Can we just go straight to sex?" He laughed, watching as Gerard crossed his legs.

 

"No foreplay?"

 

"Fuck foreplay," Will groaned, attacking Gerard's lips in a kiss.

 

"W-wait, shouldn't we go to the bed so we don't get stains on the cou--" Before Gerard can finish the sentence Will's lifting him up and he doesn't have time to register it. "Woah, fuck!" He shrieked, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulder as he was hoisted up, bridal style.

 

"To the bed we go."

 

Gerard laughed loudly, tossing his head back, and when the bed came to view Will dropped him on it gently and started to take off his own shirt. "God, you're so impatient..." Gerard examined him intently as he began to undo his pants.

 

"You should start getting naked now, as well," Will grinned when he dropped his jeans around his ankles.

 

He starts to stroke himself through his boxers when Gerard does what he's told.

 

"C'mere..." Will instructed, getting on top of the bed, on his knees.

 

Gerard gets in front of Will, in the exact same position as the older man and throws his arms over his shoulders as Will's lips litter his throat in kisses.

 

"How does it... Feel... To..." Will said, in between kisses on Gerard's neck.

 

"How does it feel to, what?"

 

"To be fucked?"

 

"Oh," Gerard giggled, reaching to grab Will's ass. "It feels amazing. Well, to me it does. I topped a couple times, but only when I'm too sore to let my man fuck me. I like receiving oral though," he let his hands travel towards Will's balls.

 

"I can suck you off... If you want. I mean..."

 

"Is that what you want to do?"

 

"Yeah, how different can it be?"

 

"Different from what? Women?" Gerard laid on his back and spread his legs for Will to lay in between.

 

"Yeah," Will nodded.

 

"I wouldn't know. I've never been with a woman sexually... Well, if you count kissing and accidentally brushing my hand on a boob, or something, but I'm sure it's not _all_ that different," Gerard breathed, laughing inwardly.

 

"You've never been with a woman?"

 

"M'gay, Will... I've always known I was gay, right when I shot right out of my momma."

 

Will laughed hard, shaking his head. "D'you like sitting on your dads lap when you were a baby?"

 

"Oh, I _loved_ it," the younger man joked, bringing his knees up. "Especially when he'd lay me over his lap and spank me. My favorite. That's why I did naughty things on purpose."

 

"I hope you're joking," Will chuckled, positioning his face close to Gerard's trapped erection. "It's a good thing you shave, or wax, or whatever. I like smooth skin."

 

"Mmm, I am joking baby, and y'know I love being all smooth for you. Feel my legs," Gerard lifted his leg in the air daintily for Will to touch, who instead licked a line up Gerard's calf. "Ooh, I like that," he giggled, letting his leg drop on Will's broad shoulder.

 

"D'you like it when I do this?" He leaned forward and rolled Gerard's underwear down his hips and placed a kiss to the tip of Gerard's dick.

 

"Mhm... I do..."

 

Will enveloped the head of Gerard's cock into his moist mouth and began to bob his head up and down, swiftly, until Gerard was running his nails against Will's scalp. "M'ah, _fuckkkk_..." He groaned as Will took him deeper.

 

Both his legs were now down on Will's shoulder, his head was thrown back on the pillow and his mouth was open agape as he let moans flood out.

 

"Keep goin', ah, fuck... M'fuck, Will," Gerard panted, bringing his wrist to his mouth and bit down gently.

 

Will pulled away quickly and held Gerard's wet length in his hand tightly. "Here, let me move real fast..." He started to move his bottom half towards Gerard's face until they were in the sixty-nine position. "Ready?" He already felt Gerard's tongue on his length and his hands on Will's tight balls.

 

"Mhm..."

 

The room was heavy with the smell of sex and when Gerard got Will to the back of his throat he closed up, but managed to take him further until Will was pulling off of Gerard's length to thrust his hips forward. "Fucking shit!" He yelped, gripping Gerard's girth in his hand.

 

"I'm gonna' fuckin' come, babe... Fuck..." Gerard leaned his head back and pulled all of Will out of his mouth before the older man decided to let himself shoot. "Shit..."

 

"Fuck me... C'mon," Gerard got up on his hands and knees and pushed his ass up in the air. "I want it..." He moved his hand to his balls then up his taint and applied his fingers against the pucker of his hole and rubbed up and down his perineum, teasingly.

 

Will wasted no time spitting into the palm of his hand to only rub his saliva onto his cock, using it as lubricant, and mounted himself behind the smaller man. He had no problem pressing the head of his dick against the rose colored orifice or any difficulty pushing inside with such admiration, especially when Gerard pressed back, rocking himself gently at the contact.

 

"Ooh, this feels so good... I love it when you put your dick in me..."

 

That was enough for Will to come, but when he continued to thrust inside, Gerard continued to outrageously praise him, "Oh baby... Oh, oh, oh. I love you... Yeah, fuck, Will... Fuck!" He chanted and Will listened to him intently, not really focusing on slamming into him anymore.

 

Gerard noticed the change in pace and when he folded his lips shut Will pulled out with a slick, slippery pop. "What's wrong?"

 

"Does it really feel that good?"

 

"What? Fucking me?" Gerard flipped himself on his back.

 

"Yeah, having a dick inside you."

 

"Yeah, Will. Why do you keep asking me this?"

 

"I don't really know... I just wanna' know how it feels I guess..." Will scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Are you telling me you wanna' switch roles? Will, I'm not trying to be an asshole here, but if you didn't notice... I'm not a... Top. I like being on the bottom. I like men over me, fucking me, drilling me, whatever. If you wanna' try bottoming then we're not gonna' work," Gerard joked, watching Will's face go red. "I'm kidding, baby... I'll help you out, but it's gonna' hurt your first time, y'know."

 

"I just want to try it. I'm not gonna' expect us to switch roles or anything. I like fucking you and it seems like it feels really good, the way you put it. I just wanna' know what you feel. I wanna' understand," he explained and Gerard nodded in understanding.

 

"I'm actually a pretty good top. If I say so myself," Gerard posed effeminately and puckered his lips at Will.

 

"Babe, you're making me wanna' fuck you."

 

"Alright, alright... Sorry. Where's the lube... We hardly use that thing. Your spit's my favorite kind of lubricant."

 

"I realized that."

 

"Aha! Here it is... It's a been a while since I've been behind a man... God... I'm usually the one the man's behind," Gerard giggled, spreading the lube around his fingers. "Who's gonna' fuck me from behind? D'we still got those dildos?"

 

"Yeah, second drawer."

 

"Awesome. I can't really come with out penetration anymore. It's a bit of a habit now."

 

"So wait, should I be on my back so maybe I can...? Y'know shove it inside you while you fuck me?" Will suggested, gazing as Gerard pulled his black vibrator out from the night stand.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good... Wait a minute though," Gerard laid on his side near the end of the bed and rose his leg in the air and pressed the head of the toy against his puckering aperture. "Mm'ooh," he whimpered sliding it inside himself. "Fuck yeah..." He let his head fall back.

 

Will watched silently as Gerard slammed the toy inside himself in quick jabs. He watched Gerard's eyes press shut and his lips purse out in pleasure. Gerard was showing him how much he enjoyed being fucked and maybe giving an example to how it would feel.

 

"It starts to feel really good, all depends on the angle and when I hit your prostate you won't want me to stop... And it'll be really intense..." He paused to bring the vibrator out and hold the head of the toy vibrating against his hole. "God," he gnawed down on his bottom lip as he slammed the toy all the way to the hilt. "Will, it might hurt really bad for you... I just don't know. I'm not trying to scare you, but it will be fucking painful, 'kay?"

 

"I know, but I trust you, babe."

 

"Okay..." He pulled the slick toy out of himself and lets it hit the bed, still vibrating. "Lay on your stomach, it's best that way for starting out."

 

"Okay," Will did as he was told.

 

"Spread your legs apart..."

 

Will pressed his face against his pillow and spread his legs like he was instructed.

 

"Okay, tell me when it hurts..." Gerard's hand spread Will's cheeks apart and let his other hand come to his hole, his pointer finger slips inside gently and Will shifts in discomfort. "Don't tense up, baby... It'll hurt more that way. Just relax..." Gerard leaned forward and kissed Will's lower back. "I'm not gonna' hurt you."

 

Will breathed in and out hollowly and bit his lips when Gerard curved his finger gently.

 

"Did that feel good?" The younger man asked and Will shook his head. "M'kay... How 'bout this?" He applied more pressure and Will's body jolted. "Did I get it?"

 

"I... I think so, fuck," Will groaned, nodding his head. "Damn, that felt good..."

 

"Okay, awesome... Let me just get some more lube now..." He reached for the lube with his free hand and squirted a decent amount around his fingers. "Second finger's comin' in now, baby. This might hurt a little more. I'll try to keep hitting your spot."

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut when Gerard's second finger struggled to squeeze aside and when it was in the burn came. "This feels so fuckin' weird," Will groaned, contracting around Gerard's digits.

 

"I know, Will, but... Just think about something else, okay? Don't think about the pain. God, I hope you don't bleed. That would suck."

 

"Bleed?!" Will screeched, lifting his head.

 

"Well, yeah, I bled so much... My first time..." Gerard bit his lip and thought about the next morning when he woke up, someone had put his underwear on when they were done with him and it had been drenched in blood, a lot of blood and when he went to go shower the water would turn red and stream down the drain.

 

"You bled? Your boyfriend wasn't careful?"

 

"Will my boyfriend didn't give a fuck about me. Remember what I told you? Himself and seven of his friends took turns on me while I was drugged out," Gerard sniffed, shaking his head.

 

"Oh, fuck... That was your first time? I thought... I thought you meant that you weren't a virgin when you told me that. Fuck, baby. I'm sorry," Will murmured from behind his pillow.

 

"It's okay..." Gerard continued to gently work his fingers inside Will.

 

"But you still really like bottoming..."

 

"Yeah, my second boyfriend made it so good for me. He was so gentle and just so perfect. We had a lot of sex, but he cheated on me for some girl. He was bisexual."

 

"Fuckin' loser he is. You're fuckin' best of both worlds," Will laughed, wheezing slightly.

 

"Oh thank you so much. That makes me feel so special," Gerard thanked him sarcastically.

 

"No problem, baby... But I think I'm ready..."

 

****

 

Gerard positioned his cock against Will's hole and he slipped the tip in slowly, maneuvering his other hand to the dildo slipping inside himself. "M'oh, fuck..." He whimpered when the toy bumped against his prostate. "Will..." The dildo was balanced by the bed as Gerard gently pressed down on it with his bottom, causing himself to pull all the way out of Will.

 

"Focus on me right now, baby... I'll fuck you later. 'Kay?"

 

"M'okay," Gerard nodded slowly; his eyes heavily lidded in pleasure. His body was flushed and when he slid himself into Will slowly, the older man groaned.

 

"Shit," he muttered, shifting on his back, letting his hands move to Gerard's ass.

 

Gerard leaned over his chest as he slid in a little deeper. "Does it hurt a lot?" Gerard whispered, pressing a kiss against his jaw. "If it hurts I'll stop."

 

"N-no, it's fine. It's not that bad."

 

"Okay..." Gerard pressed in all the way, until his balls were against Will. "I'm in baby... How does it feel?"

 

"It feels like... A burn, a tingly burn, but it's not that bad," he said again.

 

Gerard shifted a little against the bed, causing the dildo to slip out of him; he groaned. 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"It's out of me," Gerard whispered, "Don't worry about it, though. It's fine."

 

"Wait, hold on," Will said, moving his hands down Gerard's ass and on the bed where he reached for the slick, vibrating toy. He aimed the tip to Gerard's contracting hole and pushed it up as Gerard pressed down on it. "Fuck you're so fucking hot..." Will groaned, watching Gerard open his mouth as Will shoved the toy all the way inside him.

 

"Y-you too... Fuck, Will... I'm gonna' come, baby..." He started thrusting inside the older man, curving into an angle that made Will arch his back.

 

"Shit, again... Again."

 

"Did I get it?"

 

"Fuck yeah, G."

 

Gerard worked the same angle until Will was moaning out into the room, he didn't forget about Gerard though; he was still working the toy in and out of his boyfriend, steadily, in a mind blowing rhythm.

 

They were both close, extremely close, but the phone started ringing.

 

"Fuck!" Gerard cried out, laying forward on Will's chest.

 

"Keep going, don't worry about the phone, baby... Ignore it," Will moaned, his mouth open agape.

 

Gerard ignored his request and slipped out slowly and did the same with the dildo inside himself. "It might be for your job... We can't ignore it," Gerard said and Will wiped his hands down his face.

 

"Alright, fine..." He sat up with his ease and reached over for his phone on the night stand. "Hello?"

 

...

 

"What?"

...

 

Gerard watched his boyfriends expression go blank.

 

"When did you find out?"

 

"Who're you talking to?" Gerard whispered, laying on the bed as he ran his sticky fingers through his hair.

 

"Carol, I gottah go... Bye," He had hung up and Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

"What did she want?" He said, slightly agitated that she had called and interrupted what they were doing. It was like she knew what they were up to and just called to get them to stop.

 

"She's pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

Frank didn't forget about the art show at school on Saturday, no, of course not. It was his chance to see Gerard again without Will... Ever since he moved out of his parents house he didn't know how else to contact the older man.

 

He knows Gerard had told him he didn't love him, but it was all bull shit. Frank knew that. Gerard cared about him and loved him in ways he's never loved anybody else. What other reason would possess Gerard to think it's okay to suck a students dick in the middle of a classroom?

 

Mikey had called him and told him to come over to his house. He had said something about needing to talk to Frank. Of course the younger man agreed and went on his way to the Way household.

 

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Mikey greeted him at the front door once he finished knocking.

 

"Hey, Mikey, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Frank entered the home when Mikey stepped aside. "You sounded a little weirded out."

 

"I am weirded out, dude. Gerard called me crying and shit and he was just... Upset. I know you probably don't care, but I need advice to give him. I'm like completely shut down. I had nothing to tell him," Mikey scratched the back of his neck as he made his way up the steps.

 

"W-what's wrong?"

 

"He... He called me like, a few hours ago, so I guess he's still upset, but he called me, telling me that Carter..."

 

"Will cheated on him?"

 

"No, it's far more complicated then that," Mikey shook his head and pushed open his bedroom door. "It's just, y'know Will's wife, Carol, right? She went to the school once when Carter hadn't packed his inhaler or something..."

 

"Yeah, I've known of her." Frank took a seat on Mikey's bed. "What's wrong with her?"

 

"Well, she's pregnant."

 

"Woah, what?" Frank double-took. "How?"

 

"Frank... She's probably one month already and while Carter was sleeping with Gerard he was most likely, also, sleeping with his wife," Mikey decided, going to his desk and flipped up his laptop. "It's really fucking disgusting if you ask me."

 

"Yeah, but... Isn't it kind of like karma for Gerard? Like, he was fucking a married man and now she's all pregnant again."

 

"I... I guess. I told him to leave Will alone. I did, but he never listens to me. The dude already has like, three kids," Mikey began typing in the school website on the address bar.

 

"Hm, well, I think he deserves it. He was sleeping with someones husband and it's pay back."

 

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't want to tell him that. He was already crying and junk. He's not really speaking to Carter. He told me that he locked himself in the hotel bathroom. I heard Carter in the background, asking him to come out. I felt so bad for him," Mikey sighed, shaking his head. "He gets himself in the weirdest situations, I tell ya."

 

"Yeah, I noticed," Frank laughed, rolling his eyes. "What's he gonna' do? Is he gonna' leave Will, or...?"

 

"I don't know yet. I've gottah call him back later, or I'll just ask him at the school..."

 

****

 

Frank and Mikey walk through the halls, making turns to where they know the gymnasium's at. The art show was in a few minutes and they both hoped Gerard was there.

 

"To the left Paul!" Gerard's voice echoed in the gym as Mikey and Frank pushed the double doors open. "No, that's Will's class... Well, ex class. Put it to the left."

 

"There he is..." Frank jutted his chin to where Will was sitting, talking to a group of his students who looked excited to see him. "I didn't think he was coming."

 

"Me either... Odd enough." Mikey rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lets talk to Gerard."

 

The two teenage boys make their way over to the teacher and when they're a few inches afar Gerard turns and looks at them. "Oh, hey... Mikey, Frank," he waved, shaking his bangs from his eyes. "I'm glad you're both here," he looked to where Will was and frowned.

 

"So, are you still talking to him?"

 

"He tried speaking to me on our ride here... I didn't say a word. I'm still upset."

 

"You can't really be mad at him, Gerard," said Mikey, grabbing his brothers arm. "He didn't know and he was married to her. You just got in between that... Is Will excited?"

 

"That's the fucked up part. He wanted the fucking baby, Mikey. He told me that they _planned_ it and, God... I swear I'm trying my best to just not cry again," he pressed his hand against his forehead. "It's not so much that I'm angry that she's pregnant, I'm mad that he was sleeping with her behind my back, y'know? Was I not enough?" He started wiping tears away from his eyes.

 

"It sounds like something Carol should be saying," Frank snapped, raising his brows.

 

"What?" Gerard gazed at Frank.

 

"You were sleeping with a married man, think about that... He was still married so he had to sleep with his wife because, well, that was his wife, Gerard. You can't just assume that he was cheating on you. Get real." Frank leaned against the wall they were by.

 

"You don't understand what I'm going through. You don't have a say," Gerard retorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Well, I was just telling you the truth."

 

"Will's coming this way, lets go, Frank." Mikey signaled for Frank to follow him.

 

Before Frank walked off with Mikey he looked Gerard up and down one final time.

 

"He's so fucking backwards with things it's unreal. He makes me so mad sometimes--What?" Frank asked when noticed Mikey staring at him.

 

"You guys... Hang out?"

 

"W-what?! No! I just mean, in class he's always so... Retarded," Frank stuttered, shaking his head frantically.

 

"Be honest, you guys look a little too comfortable around each other sometimes, man," Mikey stated and Frank's hands suddenly got a little too sweaty.

 

"Um, we've just hung out after class and stuff..." _He's blown me in the middle of his class room_. "And at the club where Jepha's band was playing..." _He blew me in the club bathroom_. "It's nothing."

 

"You can tell me, Frank. I'm not gonna' get mad. Gerard's slept with everyone."

 

"Listen, I haven't slept with him... Trust me," Frank looked his friend in the eyes. "We haven't gotten that far."

 

"Have you sucked his dick?"

 

"No..."

 

"Has he sucked yours?"

 

"..." Frank made a noise at the back of his throat. "Well..."

 

"Shit, dude. Really?" Mikey exclaimed, his eyes bugging out. "My brother sucked your dick?"

 

"Y-yeah, but it wasn't... Like it meant anything. He was drunk half the time... And I let him," Frank explained.

 

"Holy hell..." Mikey looked off to where Gerard was, Will was standing behind him, trying to touch his hip and kiss his neck, but Gerard shrugged him off noticeably.

 

"Babe..." They heard Will whine, going in to kiss Gerard again.

 

"I said stop," Gerard sniffed. "Get away from me."

 

Will did as he was told and seated himself on the bleachers; his head in his hands like an upset child.

 

Out of no where the principal storms in with a speakerphone. "Alright! Students, the art show is going to begin, if you have guest make sure you all are on your best behaviors. I expect nothing but the best from the seniors and if you've brought extra snacks and drinks they go in the back table where the servers will be. Alcohol is not excepted, the teachers may not drink or smoke, but if you have the need to you may leave."

 

The room suddenly burst into conversation again when the Principal is gone.

 

"So, do you like my brother?" Mikey asked, watching Gerard grabbed a bag from the ground and started making his way to the back table to talk to the servers.

 

"I did, but now it's just dissipating... Can we stop with the questions? I'm a little angry with him. He totally forgot me in his closet the other day and I'm still a little pissed off about how he blew me off for Will," Frank admitted, going to look at the paintings on display.

 

"What the fuck? Was that when my dad kicked him out?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Dude," Mikey laughed, shaking his head. "You were in his closet when Will was fucking him?"

 

"Can we not talk about it?"

 

"How can we not? I never noticed you and my brother had anything goin'... I kind of sort of wanna' hook you two up now. When do you turn eighteen?"

 

"Halloween."

 

"Dude, perfect. That's a few weeks from now... G's gonna' be at my house when the tick o' treater's start hording around. He's decorating everything and passing out candy. Come around. We'll be having a party and shit." Mikey tapped his arm. "Gottah get you to third base."

 

"We're still talking about your brother, y'know. I love how you can talk about him like that..." Frank picked up a cup of grape soda from a server walking by.

 

"It's second nature. I've walked in on him fucking a couple times. Blankets off, lights on and shit."

 

"That's awesome," Frank laughed sarcastically. "Just what you needed."

 

"Shut up," Mikey chuckled, elbowing Frank. "So whaddya say? You in?"

 

"Sure man, I was gonna' totally rape him on my birthday anyways," Frank joked, smirking deviously.

 

"I'm sure... Oh, look, Bob and Ray!" He waved for the boys to come over.

 

"This secret is between you and me, okay? No one else needs to know about this," Frank leaned over and whispered into Mikey's ear.

 

"Sure, no problem... It's safe with me."

 

Frank looked over to where Gerard; he was standing next to Will, looking the other way as Will tried to throw his arm around him, and that was when Gerard and his eyes met. Neither of them looked away in shame, but Gerard smiled weakly, letting Will drop his arm on him.

 

"Can't wait for my birthday..." Frank took a drink of his soda; his eyes burning into Gerard's.


	21. Chapter 21

The apartment Gerard and Will move into isn't too far from Will's old home and Gerard's parent's house. It's very convienant to say the least. During the moving week Gerard had missed four days of the work and when he had finally went on Friday Frank wasn't there. They were obviously avoiding one another, or more like Gerard was avoiding him. It was logical.

 

"Baby, the couch is going in the first living room... Right?" Will carried a flat screened T.V inside by himself as Gerard organized the room.

 

"Yeah..."

 

Gerard had decided to forgive Will, he had to. They were moving in together and he also decided that Frank was right. He didn't really have the right to be upset. Will had been with Carol first.

 

Some of the movers helping them tell Gerard the vases are secured and when Gerard thanks him he goes back to pulling boxes from the Uhaul.

 

"Finally finished!" Will threw himself on the couch, in front of the T.V hanging on it's mount. "C'mere, baby..." He patted his lap and when Gerard took a seat Will's lips moved up Gerard's chin, meeting his lips in a small peck. "I can't wait until everything's all unpacked and the decorations are up."

 

"I know... That's the fun part though... I gottah go grocery shopping in a few, baby... Buy some candy for the kids."

 

"Ah, they don't need all that candy. You're goin' to your parents house for Halloween anyways. I'm pretty sure your mom has like, sixty bags," Will ran his fingers through Gerard's fading black hair.

 

"I suppose you're right... Hm, we should get started on the house..."

 

The two work on the master bedroom, which is a pretty decent size for the apartment and when they start moving to the kids room they fix up Taylors game system and the bunk bed he and Lauren will be sharing while Ben has his own room with his racecar bed. 

"I think we should have gotten that four bedroom. Lauren's growing up and she would have loved to have her own space," Gerard wiped the sweat from his forehead as he examined the room. "I mean, she would have liked to have her boy band posters up and just girly things every where, y'know?"

 

"Well, we'll leave that for when we have our first house together... It's good like this for now," Will walked to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge to grab himself a Stella. "Fuck, I'm exhausted."

 

"You're gettin' old," Gerard teased, following his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, I know... But I'm in shape though, right?" He flexed his left arm under his tight shirt.

 

"Mmm'you're in perfect shape," Gerard giggled, feeling down on the muscle. "I wish I was a little more toned like you."

 

"You're great, babe. You're lean with a little chub. I like that," Will winked and walked into their bedroom.

 

"Chub? Where do I have chub?" Gerard felt down his body self conciousley.

 

"Your ass. I was talkin' about your butt, G," Will laughed.

 

"Oh, well... I guess that's okay?"

 

"More then okay."

 

Gerard dropped himself down on the queen sized bed he and Will were to share and cuddled against the satin sheets. "We won't be able to have sex on the weekend anymore," Gerard reminded his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, that's fine... We have all week to get it out of our system," he chugged down his beer and set it on his nightstand. "You wanna' fool around now? I pick them up in a few hours..." He smirked.

 

"I need a shower. Wanna' do it in there?"

 

"The spa tub," Will suggested, wiggling his brows.

 

"Alright, I'll get it ready..." Gerard hopped off the bed and waltzed into the large bathroom. "This thing is so big... I love it."

 

"That's what you said last night," Will joked, walking in without his shirt on.

 

"I did say that last night, didn't I?" Gerard joked back, bending over to turn the bath on.

 

Will took advantage of the situation and pulled Gerard's jeans down his waist and let it pull around his ankles. "I love you bent over like this..." His hand slapped Gerard's ass teasingly, who instead of hissing out in pain pressed back on it. "Kinky bitch."

 

"You know I like it rough..."

 

That's when they both heard it... Will's fucking phone.

 

"Damn..." Will groaned out in annoyence and hurried out the bathroom.

 

Gerard kept his mouth shut and pulled his shirt off. He wasn't going to say a thing.

 

"Carol, hey... I'm kind of busy right now. Gerard and I are... Huh? Ben's sick? Fever?... You want me to get them now?... Tell Lauren not to worry. I love her so much, and Taylor. I love all of them... Tell them I've got their rooms ready and their stuff is all set up..."

 

Gerard got into the water and laid back against the rim of the tub and shut his eyes. He wanted Will to come in already and when he called out to his boyfriend he was ignored.

 

"I'll be there in five minutes... Bye."

 

"Change of plans?" Gerard shouted from the tub.

 

Will stepped inside and frowned a little, nodding his head. "I'm sorry, baby... I gottah pick up the kids now."

 

"It's fine... I'll just take a bath then. Do you want me to get some snacks and a movie ready for the kids?" Gerard asked, sinking further down into the soapy water.

 

"Uh, yeah, sure... I'll see you in a few, baby," Will leaned down and pecked Gerard on the lips.

 

Gerard smiled weakly once Will disappeared from the bathroom and back into the room where he got dressed before he left the apartment.

 

He knew he was going to have to get out in a minute to fix up around the house, but for some reason he wanted to stay in the water and just fall asleep.

****

Gerard's in his bedroom when Will and the kids arrive and he doesn't notice when the door to the room opens up because he's got his eyes closed.

 

"Hey, baby," Will said loudly, looking down at Gerard as he cuddled into the bed.

 

"Hey, I cooked up some pizza and sandwiches for the kids..." Gerard say up quickly and grabbed Will's hand which was extended out to help him. "Where the kids at?"

 

"They went to put their bags in their rooms..."

 

"Oh, let me go say hi to them then." Gerard pulled on his jeans and buttoned his shirt up before stepping out of the bedroom. "Taylor, Lauren, Ben," he called out when he stepped into the living room.

 

The three kids pile up in front of him and he goes to give them all hugs Lauren tiptoes and wraps her arms around Gerard's shoulders. "Hey, sweetie," Gerard smiled and hugged her back.

 

Ben was next, wrapping his arms around Gerard's hips and pressing his head against Gerard's belly.

 

"Taylor, aren't you going to say hi to Gerard?" Will crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his son.

 

"No," he said, clenching his jaw.

 

"It's fine, Will..." Gerard smiled weakly, "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

 

"Little prick..." Will murmured, watching Taylor leave to his room. "Kids these days huh?"

 

Gerard nodded slowly and picked Ben up gently. "I bet you guys are hungry, right?" He grabbed Lauren's hand with his free one and walked the two kids to the kitchen.

 

Will found this as an oppurtunity to go talk to his son.

 

"Hey, kiddo..." He pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside. "I wanna' ask you a favor."

 

Taylor glared at him before turning to look at his bags. "What?"

 

"I want you to be nice to Gerard."

 

"What for?! He's nothing to me. I don't have to achknowledge him!" He spat, shaking his head in disgust. Ever since his mother told him what kind of relationship his dad and Gerard have he's had it out for Gerard. He didn't want his dad being with this guy who just slept with his dad behind his mom's back. Ben and Lauren didn't really know, or think much of it, but Taylor was fifteen. He knew everything.

 

"Listen... You're not making an effort for him, y'know? He's a really sweet person and I can't have you being a douche just because your mother told you a bunch of crap about him. That's not how things work... He really wants to get to know you, but you gottah stop shutting him down, dude." Will suggested, taking a seat on Taylor's bed.

 

"I don't get it..."

 

"Don't get what?"

 

"How you left mom for him... Didn't you love her?"

 

"Well..." Will started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I still do, but... Gerard's... He's something, someone I've been born to like. You get me?"

 

"You're gay?"

 

"Well, yeah, Taylor."

 

The rooms goes into an awkward silence.

 

"I don't get it."

 

"What do you still not you get?"

 

"Everything."

 

Will paused and looked at his son. "You'll get it eventually..."

 

Will steps out of the room and when he goes to the living room Ben and Lauren are sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and eating the food Gerard made.

 

"What's up, babe..." Gerard called to him when he walked into the kitchen. "Taylor okay?"

 

"Uh, he's fine." Will nodded, moving behind his boyfriend and placed his hands on his waist. "He's a teenager. Forgive him," he joked, kissing the back of Gerard's neck.

 

"Oh, no it's fine. When I was his age I use to be an angry little thing. Hated everything and everyone. He'll get over it," Gerard smiled, pressing back against Will's kisses.

 

"I suppose you're right," Will agreed, "I'm sorry about earlier... Before I left. I feel like an asshole."

 

"Babe, it's ok. Really... Can you check on the kids while I clean up in here?"

 

"Okay... Yeah."

 

****

 

As soon as the kids were put to sleep Will joined Gerard in bed and pulled the smaller man on top of his chest. "I'm exhausted... Kid's wear you out," he whispered against Gerard's hair.

 

"Yeah, m'sleepy..." He felt Will's hand travel down his lower back and come to a stop over the bump of his ass. "Tomorrow we're taking them to the park, yeah? It's gonna' be fun," Gerard yawned.

 

"Mhm," Will hummed, nodding his head.

 

The two stay cuddled up against each other until Will's eyes start to slip shut slowly. He's breathing in and out slowly and when the door to their bedroom is pushed open. Will's eyes blink open.

 

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" It was Ben's little voice and when Gerard sat up to look at the little boy he signald for him to climb on the bed.

 

"I'll grab the air matress..." Gerard gathered his blanket and wrapped them around his shoulders.

 

"Wait, babe... You don't have to... Ben can sleep in the middle. I don't want you on the ground," Will stood up slowly and Ben rubbed his eyes. "Here, like this..." He fixed a pillow in the middle of the others.

 

Gerard smiled and crawled back into bed and covered Ben up who was laying on the pillow Will set up. "Good night, guys... I love you," Will yawned.

 

"I love you too," Gerard whispered, shutting his eyes, letting sleep take over him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Frank Iero!!! Ya punk <3

Gerard sits at his desk whil the students flood into the class room. It's all very orange and black and that's only because it's finally Halloween. Frank's Birthday.

 

Gerard even did a little something with himself. He bleached his hair and just put red manic dye over the white. There was no reason behind it at all. He just liked the color when he saw it. It was like neon blood.

 

He kicks a box under his desk with Frank's name on it and continues to scribble down a list of who's missing assignments when the door of the class room comes open.

 

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" It's Ashley and she's dressed up as Blondie, with Amanda beside her as Brody Dalle. "What's up, Mr. Way!?" She drops down in her seat with a smirk on her face as she examines Gerard's hair.

 

"Hey, sweetheart," Gerard smiles at her with his small teeth. "You girls look awesome. I love me some Brody Dalle. I've had a crush on her forever."

 

Amanda beams proudly and sits in her desk.

 

"You should see Frank, he's got this fuckin' awesome Frankenstein mask," Ashley pulls a lollipop from her messenger bag and unwraps it.

 

"Frank's here?" Gerard asks, biting down on his bottom lip as he tucks a streak of his red hair behind his ears.

 

He's still upset with himself, when he told Frank he didn't love him. He hated lying to people and to himself. That was far from the truth. He cared deeply for Frank and maybe even loved him, but Will... Will was in the picture with his kids and his new career and their new home together. They were also engaged. Will was picking out the rings tomorrow and everything.

 

Before Ashley can nod Frank pushes open the class room door and goes for the desk in the back, he doesn't even look Gerard's way or sit in his own seat for that matter.

 

Gerard stands up slowly; his hands are sweaty on his desk.

 

"Yo, Mr. Way," It's Brian's voice that cuts through his thoughts. "I did all my assignments last night, so you can take my name off the list, right?" He pulls a stack of papers from his bag and hands them to Gerard once he makes it to his desk; he has an odd look played over his face as he looks at his teachers hair.

 

"I'd have to look over them first," he takes them and stares down at the top page. It was a painted picture of a purple crow with a poem below it.

 

"Okay, cool, but since I made an effort I get to stay on the team, right?"

 

"Yes, Brian... You get to stay on the team," Gerard rolls his eyes and glances at the door which was now surrounded with students all dressed up in costume.

 

"Damn, look at that hair!" Stan howls in laughter. "No offense, dude, but you look like a fucking Mermaid like that."

 

"Why thank you," Gerard fluffed it a bit and puckered his lips at his student. "I'll take it as a compliment."

 

"Wasn't meant to be one, but okay. As long as I don't get detention," he says, taking his seat next to Brian.

 

Gerard laughs soundly and shakes his head as he makes his way to the board. "Today we're going to be making up stories and illustrating them. I want them to be scary and mysterious and if I like it I'll put them in the other gallery show at the Senior graduation party."

 

The class sits silent as Gerard writes down instructions on the chalk board. "It can be gorey, romantic, sad, and pshycological... As long as it's scary. 'Kay?"

 

"Mhm." The class hums and Gerard turns back around, his boots scraping the tile floor.

 

"Any questions?"

 

No one raises their hands.

 

"Cool, get to work," he trudges back to his desk and reaches inside his cabinet to grab a bag of candy corn as he continues to grade papers.

 

*

 

Class goes by quickly and before everyone leaves they drop their papers down on Gerard's desk and some candy, because they feel it's nesscarry for some odd Halloween spirit mood.

 

"Thanks guys, and Happy Halloween, be safe tonight!" He shouts as the last group of students leave the room.

 

"What if we don't go out tonight? What if we stay at home and watch shitty scary movies all night...?"

 

"Shit!" Gerard gasps and presses his hand against his chest. He didn't realize Frank was still sitting there. "Um, then be safe anywhere... You go," he tries to recover from the mini heart attack he had.

 

Frank stands up slowly and goes to Gerard desk to set his paper down on it. "I wrote about a werewolf... Raping some guy."

 

Gerard looked down at the drawing and cringed.

 

"That's not acceptable, Frank."

 

"You said as long as the story is scary. It is scary, read it."

 

Gerard skims the sentences and all he reads are the words: dark, cold, twilight. Chimes sing the wind as the man transforms into his second cell. He forgets who is, but he'll die with the memory of knowing problems come to you even after death.

 

Gerard has this whole mental image of a man standing out in the cold near a farm house, a corn field in the distance. He's howling at the moon when someone shoots him with a silver bullet, he's lying lifelessly on the ground, turning back into a human... With the last though of dying as a man--naked, cold... Not a monster.

 

"Okay..." Gerard nods, looking up at his student. "I won't suspend you. It has a beautiful, yet eerie message to it."

 

"I knew you'd think so." He starts to make his way to the class room door to leave.

 

"Frank, wait." Gerard calls out, standing out of his chair.

 

"It's cool. Mikey already told me you and Will are playing house. You're his little bullshit wife and he's your big strong cliche husband, and the kids... Their good kids. Listen, I know you don't like me and that's cool. I just think you should have told me in the first place instead of sucking my cock like some dick-hungry whor--"

 

"Frank, I'm sorry."

 

"What?"

 

"I said I'm sorry..." He walks to his student and wraps his arms around the shorter boys shoulders.

 

Frank doesn't hug him back, he's standing there. Dazed and confused. He can't say anything.

 

"I made a big mistake... Will's an amazing guy, but... But I lose that feeling when I'm with him. Sometimes I hate myself for letting my mind go back to the times I had with you and it's so fucking wrong of me, but I don't care anymore."

 

"You're engaged to him."

 

"I know... And I'm scared, Frankie..." He starts to cry on the younger boys shoulder. "His son's fifteen, Frank... He's close to your age and that scares me so much. It makes me feel dirty because I know I've done things with you and it's..."

 

"Get off me for a sec." Frank breaks the embrace and grabs Gerard's face. "Look at me. You've gottah pull yourself together..."

 

"I can't." Frank heart melts when he hears how his teaches struggles to say the words. "I don't know what to do anymore... I'm so fucking confused."

 

"You keep putting yourself in these fucking situations and it's hard for anyone to feel bad for you. It really is. Will's like, so fucking in love with you dude, and I know that's what scares you. You lose that connection when someone loves you for who you are and that's hard for you to cope with," Frank says, still clutching onto Gerard's face tenderly.

 

"I don't love him, Frank... I. I know it's so fucking wrong of me, but he's not the one I see my self with forever... He's handsome, caring, smart, and a perfect father. I don't deserve hi--"

 

"Don't you fucking say that... You think you're meant to be with guys like Bert? Guys who treat you like you're worthless...?"

 

"Y-yeah, because I can't let myself ruin someone's life who already has it good..."

 

Frank lets go of his teacher and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

"Are you stupid or something?" The question comes like a smack to Gerard's face.

 

"... I... I. What?"

 

"You've gottah be stupid to say something like that, Gerard. Guys like Bert don't fucking deserve you in their life. You're too good a person. Why can't you see that?"

 

Gerard frowns and shakes his head as he wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. "It's all I'm worth. My dad thinks so. My mom doesn't care. Mikey has no faith in me... My students think I'm disgusting and Will used me in the begininning for sex. What am I supposed to think, Frank?" He asks the younger boy.

 

"You're supposed to prove them all wrong," he goes to his backpack and pulls out a little black note book. "Here..." He hands it to Gerard.

 

"Your... Your journal?"

 

"Yeah, maybe if you read some of the things I said about you you'll gain a little confidence in that self concious head of yours..." Frank tosses his back pack over his shoulders and waves to Gerard as he heads for the class room door.

 

"Wait, Frank!" Gerard's mind wraps around the gift he got Frank.

 

"Yeah?" Frank whirls around.

 

"Come here," he signals the boy with his index finger as he goes to his desk where he retrieves the wrapped box.

 

"... What's that?" Frank's brows stitch together in confusion.

 

"It's... Uh, um, here... Just look for yourself," he hands the student the box and when Frank grabs it with delicate fingers he shakes it slightly.

 

"You got me a present?" He beams a little and Gerard nods, smiling weakly. "Awe, you shouldn't have... God, now I feel like an asshole. I didn't get you anything for your birthday. I guess I have shopping to do," Frank chuckles, pressing the box against his ear as he continues to shake it.

 

"Just open it, Frank."

 

"Ah, okay.... Here I go..." He starts to shred the wrapper apart and Gerard just watches as Frank even manages to break through the box. "Oh!" He moves the plastic cover aside and stares down at the collection of guitar straps, strings, picks, and stickers.

 

"Like it?" Gerard bites on his nails and looks up at Frank with these giant saucer eyes.

 

"Dude, yeah... I totally just feel like shredding right now. Thanks, bab--" Frank bit his tongue before he can let the pet-name escape his mouth and Gerard doesn't seem to notice the slip because he's too busy setting Frank's journal in his bag.

 

"That's good because that's sort of what I'd hope you'd wanna' do. I see a lot of potential in you... Especially when you're in guitar class..." Gerard trails off as Frank smirks at him. "What?"

 

"You been spying on me? And I thought I was the stalker in the relationship, tsk tsk," he teases and Gerard blushes, shaking his head.

 

"I walk down that hall every day to on my way to the break room and I just see you... Sitting there, with your guitar on your lap not really in this world we live in. It was almost as if nothing or no one mattered... I mean, I wish I had something that made me feel like that... Or someone." Gerard shrugs, taking a seat on top of his wooden desk.

 

"Don't you feel that way about art?"

 

"Not since it became work, not a hobby... But I do love it, it's just... Not what keeps me sane anymore," he shrugs again and Frank looks back down at his gift.

 

"Thanks again, G. I really appreciate it." 

 

"No problem."

 

There's an awkward silence between the two and when the bell rings they stare back at each other and laugh a nervous chuckle. "Um, I haven't got a class today... Free period." Gerard coughs, clearing the lump in his throat.

 

"Oh, awesome, um... I've got History and um... A project to turn in, so... I uh, gottah go," Frank nods, pointing towards the door. "I'll come by Mikey's place to pick up some candy... I'll be trick-o-treating with a few buddies of mine and I'll come around to say whats up. That cool?"

 

"That's more then cool. I'll be waiting for you... But if you want to skip class you can... I can write up an excuse and we can just sit here or we can get your guitar and we can--"

 

"I'd love too, Gerard, but... I gottah get to class... Can you write me up a late pass?"

 

Gerard nods apathetically and goes to pull out a yellow slip and signs his name and his reason of keeping Frank so long after the bell. "Here..."

 

Frank takes it and sticks it to his forehead. "See ya 'round Ariel," he sulutes and marches out the class room; his gift held under his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming later today :)


	23. Chapter 23

After work Gerard's driving back to his and Will's apartment and when he gets there he sees Carol's car parked out in the parking lot.

 

"Fuck..." Gerard chews down on his bottom lip and holds his keys close to his chest. He wants to turn back and go back to the school... Or maybe his parents house.

 

He climbs the stairs that lead to his house and when he unlocks his door he pushes it open with his shoulder and trudges in, pulling his messenger bag over his head and setting it down on the granite counters in the kitchen. "Will, baby! I'm home!" He calls out, ploughing his hand in his red hair.

 

He hears muffled voices in the living room and when he walks ahead to check it out Carol comes to view. Her shiny brown hair is pulled up into a bun and her maternity gown shows off the small developing bump on her belly.

 

"G, hey..." Will stands up from the love seat and walks over to plant a small kiss on Gerard's lips. "Had a good day at work?"

 

"Uh, yeah," he says after the kiss is broken; his eyes on Carol the whole time. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

 

"Everything's fine, babe... Carol just came by to discuss a few things... She brought photos of the ultra sound. We're having a baby boy," he beams proudly and Carol smiles a small smile, in Gerard's direction.

 

"Oh! That's... That's awesome. Congradulations. Decide on a name?" Gerard takes a seat next to Will on the couch.

 

"I was thinking James... But Will likes Oliver. So maybe his name can be James and his middle name Oliver or his first name Oliver and his middle name James." She nods, grabbing her cup of tea and took a sip.

 

"Oh, lovely," Gerard nods, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand, almost as if he were in deep thought. "I like it."

 

"Uhm," she hums and looks around the room. "It's really nice in here."

 

"Thank you." Gerard and Will say in unison and they giggle at one another, almost to cover up this whole awkward moment.

 

"I should be going... I have to pick Ben up from day care and pick Lauren up from her friends Stephanie's house and then watch a football game Taylor's having," she sighs, standing up with Will's help. "I'll see you two soon, hopefully, and happy Halloween."

 

Will walks her to the door and Gerard says goodbye.

 

"What the fuck, Will," Gerard hisses when she's gone. "That was uncalled for."

 

"What was?"

 

"Her fucking being here!"

 

"Well, it's not a problem... Why do you look so pissed off?" Will sits down on his sofa and reclines back in it as he rests his feet on it's foot rest.

 

Gerard shakes his head in disgust and stands up to go to his bedroom.

 

"Where ya goin'?" Will calls out to him, but Gerard ignores him. "Babe!" He gets up from his seat and follows Gerard into the room.

 

"Oh, it's just splendid isn't it!? WE'RE HAVING A BOY. OH, how 'bout the name James? Or Oliver... Ooh, how about OLIVER JAMES!" He raises his voice high and longates his words as he flings his hands around effimenatly, indicating that he's mocking Carol. "FUCK YOU, Will!" Gerard screams, pulling the door open to the master bathroom aggresively.

 

"What the hell's wrong with you, man? I thought this wasn't a problem anymore!" Will hollers, trying to reason with his boyfriend. "You were even a bit excited once you let the idea soak in, baby... We'd be able to help raise the baby together and I don't know... Maybe you'd be someone important in his life!" 

 

"Bull-fucking-shit! And you know it!"

 

"I can't even talk to you right now because you're behaving like a fucking child, Gerard! You tell me one day, 'Oh, Willy, I'm sorry I was upset about the whole baby ordeal. I think it's wonderful and oh God... You're going to be a daddy again!', and now you're all, 'fuck you and your stupid ex wife and unborn child'. You're worse then the kids at school sometimes." Will shakes his head in disapointment before he takes a seat on the bed.

 

Gerard glares at him for a long moment, his nostrils flair more then once and he's tapping his foot like there's music playing--aggresive, fast music. "Will... Sometimes--Okay, look. I'll be honest. I'll be an adult. Sometimes..." he pauses becauses he feels tears sting his eyes. "Sometimes I feel... Not second, third, or fourth to you. I feel fucking last all the time and it's when we fuck when you feel the need to pay attention to me and that hurts my feelings... I just--" He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

 

Will sits there silently, listening to Gerard's voice break. 

 

"I want you... To... To tell me the truth. Do you think I'm worth it?"

 

"Worth what?" Will asks, finally speaking.

 

"Worth losing all your chances of living a normal life," he clears up and Will sighs, closing his eyes. "Am I, Will!"

 

"Would I be here now if I didn't?"

 

"Okay, why?"

 

"Because I love you."

 

"Wrong answer." Gerard points to him, shaking his head. "That's an half assed answer."

 

Will looks thoughtful for a moment before he opens his mouth to speak again, "I'm here because you're special to me... You made me realize I'd been wrong about myself all my life and when I'm with you... I feel... I feel like I want us to be better for eachother... Like we're what the other needs to be happy forever," Will nods when he finishes.

 

Gerard's heart sinks and his tears keep spurting out of his eyes. 

 

"It's the truth," Will clarifys and it only seizes to make Gerard cry harder.

 

*

 

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

 

"Happy Halloween..." Gerard waves to the group of kids when he opens the door to pass out candy. "I like your Night Crawler costume," he points to the little boy with blue paint on his face.

 

"I'm not Night Crawler. I'm an Avatar."

 

"Oh," Gerard says, grabbing more candy from the bowl in his arms and drops some into the little boys bucket. "Sorry."

 

"Thank you for the candy, lady." The group of kids leave and Gerard frowns.

 

Lady?

 

He doesn't let the comment phase him and he shuts his door and sets the bowl back down on the little cob web covered table near by and starts going back to the television so he can continue to watch Fido.

 

'ding dong'.

 

"Fuck, again?" He says aloud and goes back to the door. He didn't even get to the living room. He knew he should have cut back on the decorations this year.

 

It's a group of teenage boys wearing torn t-shirts with splattered blood all over them and when he looks around he sees a student from his class. "Stan, happy halloween ya little shit!" He lets the slur slip because maybe he had one too many beers. "You're a zombie, huh?" He leans against his door with the candy bowl in his arms like he's craddling a small child.

 

"Fuck! I wasn't aware of this being your house! I was hoping we'd avoid it!" He stomps, grabbing one of his friends arms.

 

"Aweh, you were avoiding me? I'm honored!" He puts on a high pitched voice and the group of guys around glare at him. "He's your candy, boys..." He trops a handful in each boys pillow case. "Any parties you all going to when you're done candy huntin'?"

 

Stan chuckles and tosses his bag over his shoulder. "Duh, I'm not about to tell you where though." he walks off and Gerard rolls his eyes before he shuts his door.

 

*

"TRICCK OR TREAAT, BITCH!" Mikey screams in his brothers face when he opens the door.

 

There's a group of teenagers behind him laughing and when Mikey pushes Gerard aside the crowd follows him into the house, shouting and fist-pumping. "PARTY!"

 

"Oh God, my brother's fucking wasted," Gerard shuts the door when everyone's inside and goes to turn off the TV. "I don't want to see anyone up stairs! I know the old people are out at their party, but I don't want fucking going on, 'kay?!" He shouts at the kids and sits down on the couch, fixing his skull shirt.

 

The teenagers don't achnowlede him and the house door flies open, more people walking in. This time older guys, wearing band shirts and fake blood on their faces.

 

"Got the booze!" The tallest of the group of men shout and walks in, shaking his hair from his face. He looks at Gerard on the couch and winks at him before he dissappears into the kitchen.

 

Gerard stays put on the couch, sitting back slowly, and when the music comes on it's loud, extremely loud and he's groaning out in annoyance. He was getting too old for this.

 

*

 

"Get away, please..." Gerard sticks his hand out into the guys face who's sitting closely to him, touching his thighs and whispering nasty shit into his ear. "I'm not interested."

 

"But your so fuckin' hot, baby. I'll do you right..." The guys moves Gerard's hand down to his crotch.

 

Gerard stands up quickly, shaking his head and goes to the kitchen for a drink. He wanted Frank to show up now so they can go down into the basement, which has been turned into his emergency bedroom, and _talk_.

 

"Assholes these days," Gerard murmurs under his breath, but the guy's following him, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching as Gerard goes through the fridge, grabbing a bottle of Mikes. "I said no, dick."

 

"I'm sorry I was rude before. My name's Dylan," he extends his hand out for the shorter man to shake.

 

"Why hello Dylan. My name's Gerard and I want you to fuck off please, have a nice day," he takes the mans hand and pulls back quickly to wipe his hand on his jeans before he walks away to the basement.

 

*

 

Frank's at Mikey's front door, debating wether to go in or not. Music's blaring around and he hears people shouting inside, all in excitement. 

 

Finally, he pulls the door open and steps inside, fixing his dark blue fauxhawk as he walks through the crowd and towards the kitchen to look for Mikey.

 

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" A group gathered around screams and when Mikey's done downing a big cup of vodka everyone shouts and pats his back and ruffles his mousy hair.

 

"Hey, Mikey!" Frank calls out and the younger Way looks at him.

 

"Dude! Frank! THIS IS FRANK EVERYONE! MY BROTHER'S BOYFRIEND!" He shouts and everyone cheers, grabbing Frank and hugging him.

 

"Yeah, hey, thanks... I was actually looking for him..." He says quietly and no one hears him.

 

"Frank.... Someone get Frank a cup! He needs to chug this shit! This shit's good!" Mikey continues to shout, but reaches over for two bottles of Sky and pours both into the cup he just chugged out of.

 

"No, I'm good, man... I want to stay sober. I'm here for Gerar--" The cup's thrusted into his hands and when he looks into it everyone's shouting: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!

 

And he does...

*

Gerard lies down on his bed and rolls his jeans down his hips and when he starts to take off his shirt the door to the basement is coming open and in walks the guy who was harrassing him earlier. "HEY!" Gerard shouts, sliding his shirt back down his torso. "The rooms are off limits!"

 

"Ah, there you are," he stumbles to where Gerard's laying and throws himself down on top of the smaller man and starts to kiss down of his throat before Gerard can push him away.

 

"Get the fuck off me!" Gerard screams, shoving the heavy guy off him. "Dude, what the fuck's your problem!?" he starts to stand up so he can put his jeans back on. "You stupid cunt," he says pulling open the garage door and he's met up front with none other then Frank Iero. "Oh..." Gerard says, looking back at the guy laying on his bed, rolling in the sheets.

 

"D'hey G," he slurs, leaning in to hug the older man. "I m'uh... I missed you!"

 

"Wait... Uh, Frank..."

 

Frank's stepping into the room and he freezes when he sees some guy on the bed. "Who the fuck's he?" Frank points drunkenly.

 

"He's no one. He's just some asshole who keeps bothering me... Frank, lets go outside, 'kay?" Gerard takes the younger mans arm and shows him out of the basment.

 

"Uh... Okay," he stumbles behind his teacher and when they make it outside Gerard wraps his arms around himself and takes a seat on the little love seat rocking chair.

 

"I was hoping you'd show up," Gerard says and licks his lips when Frank takes a seat next to him. "I mean, I wanted you to show up because you told me you would and I just wanted to be with you."

 

Frank pushing his face into his hands and leans back into the seat. He was so fucking drunk. "Y-you too, um, fuck... Where's Will?"

 

"Ha," Gerard breathes out shakily, "he's with his kids..."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Frank," Gerard turns to face him, "I've been thinking..." he grabs the boys hands.

 

"Oh yeah? Thinkin' 'bout what?" Frank leans in close to Gerard's face.

 

"About..." he blinks and Frank reaches out and touches his cheek and strokes him there delicately. "About," he says again and his eye lids feel heavy, especially when Frank presses his lips to his and they kiss. It's a slow passionate kiss and when their mouths open up against each others Gerard's hand slides up into Frank's hair and runs his fingers through the ruffle of freshly dyed hair.

 

"Ewww! GROSS!" A group of kids howl, approaching the couple. "We wanted candy! Not some people being loveydovey!" A boy dressed as a lion says, pointing at Frank and Gerard.

 

Gerard breaks the kiss slowly and stands up to get the bowl of candy, apologising to the children when he comes back out and serves them what they came there for.

 

They scurried off and when Gerard sits back down on the rocking chair with Frank he hands him the bowl, "Candy?"

 

"No thanks..."

 

They sit there for a long moment and Gerard bites down on his bottom lip; he can still taste Frank on his tongue. 

 

"I just wanted to tell you that I do love you, Frank. I think you're amazing."

 

Frank laughs under his breath and nods his head as he fiddles with his fingers. "I sort of knew that... You're easy to read, y'know. But in case you're wondering I still love you as well."

 

"Mikey already told me that... I know that he knows about us and that's okay with me. I hope that when Will's out of picture and when you graduate from school that we could be together. Is that okay with you?" Gerard says in a whisper.

 

"More then okay."

 

"Good... But there's one problem..."

 

"What is it?" Frank asks; he feels like he's going sober, like the whole conversation he had with Gerard sobered him up.

 

"I still have to leave Will."

 

*

 

Frank was starting to regain his composure and his posture no longer lacked propper footing and when he remembered what he was supposed to do he looked over to Gerard who was slowly taking off his shirt and laying down on the bed... Frank's bed.

 

"Um, wait here..." He tells his teacher and goes to his bedroom door and leaves down the stairs to fetch something he'd been planning to use just for this day.

 

Frank's down in his basement and when he flicks on the light he goes to his guitar collection and pulls his favorite from it's stand and starts tuning it.

 

It's cheesy, he knows that, but he's written a song for the man a while back when he had first realized he was in love with him. He never thought in a million years that he'd be singing it to him. In person. Before they were about to have sex. On his bed. In his house.

 

He makes it back to his bedroom and when he pushes open the door Gerard's on his bed, fully unclothed, laying on his side. "Oh, God..." Gerard giggles at the sight, tossing his head back. "Frank..." he coos.

 

"Yeah, I know... But listen..." Frank sets the guitar down on the end of his bed and starts to take his clothes off, and when he's left in his boxershe crawls into bed with his teacher and pulls the guitar into his lap and starts strumming it's strings. "I wrote you something..."

 

Gerard moves his hands on Frank's face as he listens to the guitar sing out into the quietness of the teenagers bedroom and when Frank opens his mouth to sing Gerard's heart sinks to his toes and his lips stretch into this enormous, wonky smile.

 

It's four minutes later when Frank's done singing and Gerard has been reduced to tears; he couldn't hold them in and that's okay because he needed the release.

 

"Frank," he croaks, biting down on his bottom lip, "I love it. Oh my God... I just... After that I just, all I wanna' do is have you make love to me."

 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Frank wiggles his brows and leans over Gerard to set the guitar down on the ground.  
"That's why... I also got these ready..." He's pulling open his night stand and reaches out a pack of condoms and heating lube. "That... Way... We're safe."

 

"Safe sex is sexy," Gerard purs into Frank's ear and nibbles on his lobe. "Want me to..." He slowly snakes the packet of condoms out of Frank's shaking hands. "Put. It... On you?" He whispers seductively and Frank swallows the lump in his throat before he nods his head frantically.

 

Gerard's sitting up slowly and when he lays down in between Frank's legs he's pressing his hands down on his thighs, holding him there until he spreads his legs out to pull his underwear down.

 

It was embarrasing for Frank. He was already leaking and when Gerard grasps his shaft he has to keep himself from shooting too soon, especially when his teacher skillfully slides the latex down his dick. "Ungh, fuck..." He groans out, leaning his head back against his headboard.

 

"Ready?" Gerard lays on his back after he smeared some of the lube down on Frank's condom covered cock.

 

Frank nods slowly again and sits up and grabs Gerard's thighs and brings one of legs up on his shoulder.

 

It's taking him a moment to realize this all real and not just a dream and it's even mind rattling when Gerard moans out into the room when Frank's dick bumps against his hole.

 

"Go... Go on. I know it's your first time and I know you're embarrased about coming too soon, but don't worry about it, okay? You can go at any pace you want. I can handle it," Gerard tells him and Frank squeezes his eyes shut when he slips all the way inside his teacher's heat and it's scortching.

 

"Holy hot hell..." Frank nervously laughs out and Gerard laughs with him.

 

"Feels good, right?" He moves his hand down Frank's chest.

 

"It feels... Like, fuck... It feels so amazing," Frank keeps his hand pressed against Gerard's hip and pulls his hips back only to thrust back in.

 

"I'm glad I'm the first one to make you feel this way," Gerard says and Frank stops for a moment. "It's not every day you fall in love with your stalker student or be the one he loses his virginity to."

 

"I'm glad it's you," Frank admits and Gerard nods in agreement.

 

"Me too... Ooh," he shudders. 

 

Frank looks down at him in worry. "W-what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

 

"N-no, Oh God, that's my spot," he moans and Frank almost loses it when those words leave Gerard's mouth. "Okay, now here's the challange... You have to help us both reach climax. Think you can do that?" Gerard whole body starts to flush when the tip of Frank's dick hits the bundle of nerves inside of him again.

 

"Y-yeah... I want feedback, 'kay? Just... Let me know if I'm doing anything right so I can keep it up." Frank bites down on his bottom lip and when Gerard nods with a little smirk on his face he has to close his eyes and just keep moving his hips. Frontwards and backwards until Gerard's a moaning wreck under him.

 

Until their both prespiring and gasping out long, drawn out moans.

 

"I... I love you," Frank chokes out and Gerard's nodding and whispering the words back and Frank has to double take, but then he plays it cool and keep moving in and out in a rythem they both appreciate.

 

"I'm gonna' come soon, Frankie," Gerard whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut when his prostate's greeted by Frank's cock again. "Oh God..."

 

"M-me too." Frank nods his head and when he applys pressure on Gerard's hips he lets his head fall back, because he's coming and all he sees is white.

 

"M'uh, _ffuucckk_ ," Gerard runs his hands down Frank's shoulder whilst arching his back when he comes.

 

Frank's dropping his head forward when he covers from his after-shock and looks down at Gerard; he's examing the older man and he's twitching slightly, sliding his hand across his own face as he swears under his breath. "M'go ahead and pull out..." He whispers; his voice sounds like a wreck.

 

Frank bites down on his bottom lip and slowly pulls out of his teachers body; he's doing it almost like he's trying to make the moment last. To be quite honest, he'd be lying if he wasn't trying to take in all the detail of Gerard's face when he slides out of him.

 

"That was incredible," Frank admits when he starts yanking the condom off himself. "Thanks, G."

 

"Don't thank me."

 

"Hm... Why?"

 

"It was bound to happen. I love you so much, Frank..." Gerard pets the side of Frank's face before planting a kiss on his lips. "You don't have to thank me for that."

 

Frank's mouth is still parted when Gerard pulls away and when he says the three words back Gerard beams. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

When Gerard get home that night it's actually around the a.m's... The early a.m's. Like 5a.m. He and Frank had fallen asleep in each others arms after kissing and touching and just enjoying the others preseance. He didn't at all feel bad for Will. He knew that if they were to break up Will would move on with his life and so would he.

 

He pushes open the front door to his apartment and steps in silently. Will was most likely asleep. He'd text Gerard four times before giving up and probably passed out, waiting for him.

 

Gerard makes his way into the kitchen and goes through the fridge, searching for a wine cooler, in luck there's one left and he reaches for it and opens it up.

 

"Gerard."

 

He jumps at the sudden break of silence and turns around. "Will... You're awake?" It was a question and Will nods. "Um..."

 

"Where the fuck were you? I called your parents house... No one answered. I called your brother, he answers and I can't get a word out of him because he's belligerent as fuck... Then I call you. You don't fucking answer..." He's holding something behind his back and Gerard suddenly feels uneasy.

 

"Whatcha got there?" Gerard points and Will raises his brows.

 

"Oh, this?" He pulls forward the little black book.

 

Frank's journal.

 

"I was doing some late night reading..."

 

Gerard's heart drops to his stomach.

 

"When the fuck were you going to tell me that you and your student were having romantic relations?" He shakes the book aggressively. "With Frank Iero, eh?" Will flips open a page and perches the journal in front of his face. "Dear journal... Mr. Way talked to me today about how we can finally see each other, but lets see how long that lasts. I think he's scared about what happened in the bar his boyfriend was playing in... When he sucked my dic--"

 

"Okay, Will! I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to forget about everything and pretend it never happened and marry you," Gerard confesses and Will shakes his head in disgust.

 

"But you were with him tonight, am I correct?"

 

"... Yes. I was."

 

"D'you know how fucking sick this is?"

 

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip and drops his gaze to the floor.

 

"I have the right to report this," Will says; his voice is soft and he catches Gerard's attention. "But I'm not... Because I love you."

 

Gerard feels like he's going to pass out and he can't carry his weight, so he presses his hand down on the counter and held himself against it.

 

"Aren't you going to say something?" Will asks, setting the book down on the table near by.

 

"I don't want to be with you... Anymore."

 

Will adverts his eyes to the ground and listens to Gerard breathe out the last word. "You're breaking up with me? Is it because I found out what you had been doing behind my back?"

 

"N-no. I was gonna' break up with you anyway. I don't love you anymore and you don't love me. You're too into being a father that you don't care about my feelings or..." He pauses when Will steps closer towards him. "Or my being in general," he finishes and Will's grabbing him by the back of his neck and presses a kiss against his lips.

 

"No," Will says, breaking the kiss. "That's everything you feel about me just so you can leave me. I still love you. I still care about you, and... And I still want you to marry me, but I can't have that if you don't want it."

 

"I'm going to pack my things." Gerard says, stepping back out of Will's reach.

 

"No," Will repeats, this time he's reaching for Gerard's sleeve and tugs him. "You have to tell me everything you're feeling. You can't just go and take your shit and leave me for... For some kid."

 

Gerard's vision was getting blurry and his bottom lip was slightly quivering. "I love him, Will."

 

"That's a half-assed answer."

 

"I'm not you. I actually mean 'I love you' when I say it."

 

"I fucking love you. I do! Why the fuck do you... Why do you say shit like that?! Why?!" He's aggressively pulling Gerard and pushing him against the wall.

 

"When we first had sex... You wouldn't look at me. I thought I had found someone who was in love with me and would want to be with me. I thought 'oh god, this guys has feelings for me'... But you didn't. You'd even told me it was just sex so therefore it's still sex now. I went along with it because I was ashamed of being turned down and finally got you where I wanted you. We both proved our points. That's why I love Frank. You can tell whoever you like. It's not going to change my feelings." Gerard shoves Will by his shoulders and storms to the bedroom to gather his things.

*

Gerard's back to where he started. In his parent's basement. He's unpacking his things and organizing his work space and the knock at the door doesn't startle him or even manage to pull his attention.

 

"G..." It's Mikey and he's clutching an ice pack against his forehead. "What the fuck happened last night? What happened between you and Frank... And Will."

 

Gerard shakes his head and releases a sigh he'd been holding in. "Um, Will and I are... Broken up..." He slides the ring off his finger and sets it down on his desk gently. "I don't know about Frank... Um, I haven't seen him since last night and I just want some sleep... I haven't been to bed yet."

 

"Oh." Is all Mikey says before he starts to close the door. "I hope you see that Frank really loves you. I see it..."

 

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip and lets the shirt he's holding in his head slide down onto his bed. "Y-yeah... I see it too."

*

Will's leaning letting his fingers linger over the buttons of his cell phone... The numbers 911 are nagging his brain.

 

He's so furious right now. A child, a kid, a fucking teenager stole his boyfriend-soon to be-husband from him and it wasn't right.

 

Something had to be done.

 

"Hello, this is an operator. What is your emergency?"

 

"I'm Will Carter, I want to report a child molester."

*

Gerard's waking up to the sound of his dad yelling his name, banging on his door, and telling him to open.

 

"What is it?" Gerard pulled on his sweat shirt and rolled his jeans up his hips.

 

"Just open the fucking door! The police are out the door. They're asking for you."

 

Gerard's suddenly feels more awake. More afraid. More anxious.

 

He's pulling open the basement door and when he steps up the stairs he sees his father standing in the kitchen, handing a cup of coffee to the officer.

 

"Um..." Gerard coughs, catching the cops attention.

 

"Gerard Way?" He asks.

 

"Yes, I'm him."

 

"Some accusations have been made. Very serious accusations by someone who wants to remain anonymous... You've been reported for molestation to a child in your school. And by the state of law you're required to give your statement, but as of now... You have the right to remain silence anything you say or do will be used against you."

 

"Fucking goddamnit." Donald slams his hand against the kitchen counter. "This has got to be a fucking joke! A prank maybe? My son would never!"

 

Gerard's to stun to say anything, the cop's grabbing him by his arms and cuffing them behind his back and bringing him to the front door. "We're sorry, if it's been called to our attention we simply can't ignore it. This can be true and this can't be true. We still need to take him." The officer clears up.

 

"Donna!" Donald hollers and she's running down the steps. "They're arresting him for molestation. As a fucking pedophile!"

 

"WHAT?!" She shrieks, watching as the police pull open the door to their home.

 

"It's okay... Mom." Gerard says, shaking his head. 

He was so disappointed in Will.

*

Frank's pulling open the art room door and when he walks in he sees principal Stephen's sitting on top of Gerard's desk. "What the...?"

 

"Sit down in your seat. I have an announcement to make."

 

Frank looks around the classroom nervously and sits down quickly.

 

"We've been informed..."

 

"Did Mr. Way die?" Stan asks.

 

"Um, no... Something far worse."

 

"Worse?" Frank says aloud and everyone looks at him.

 

"Yes... He's um, in prison... For molestation against one of our children in this school. In the police report it says that their was a sexual relationship between him and a student who still remains unknown and in the meantime he'll be going through the justice system to prove that these accusations are in fact a lie." Stephen's nods his head. "Gerard is one our best teacher's here and if anyone needs to say something about this then go ahead."

 

"At least he'll enjoy getting butt-raped," Brian says and no one laughs.

 

Principal Stephen glares at the boy and shakes his head. "I'll be substituting the class because of no available subs..."

 

Frank sat silently in his seat as he let the information sink in. Gerard was in fucking jail and he knows it was Will's fault.

 

The fucking ass hole. How could he do that? Frank adverted his eyes to the clock across the classroom and blinked back his tears.

*

"A New Jersey teacher reported for child molestation around four o'clock p.m., Sunday. Allegations against the male teacher are not yet made true so there's no telling if he is guilty. Is it all a joke? A prank? Or is it a hate-crime against the homosexual teacher?" The news reporter says; she's standing in front of the court house Gerard was in and when Donald steps around the corner the news reporter's walking to him, sticking her mic towards the father. "Has any decisions been made about your son? Has been pleaded guilty?!"

 

A horde of camera's and reporters gather around when they notice it's Donald.

 

"He's not guilty to me! This shit is ridiculous! Some kids made this all up and until they come and admit this my son is going to be sentenced up to eleven years in prison. And until that child decides to not ruin someones life we'll leave it in Gods hands," Donald finishes and everyone starts to chatter again.

*

Prison-Day#one

 

"I just want to fucking get out of here..." Gerard speaks into the phone as he talks with his mother. "I have to shit and piss in a room with four guys and I'm not going to fucking be here for eleven years, mom. I can't fucking do it. It was Will who said this."

 

"But Gerard. Listen to me. You haven't told the judge that you didn't do anything! You just sit there and just wait for something to happen!"

 

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip and shuts his eyes closed.

 

_I did have sex with my student. With Frank. We love each other. We want to be with each other._

 

"I didn't, mom... How... How the fuck could I do that?" Gerard lies through his teeth, shaking his head slowly.

 

"Gerard, just say it then. Say Will's making it all up! Why is he doing this to you?"

 

"TIMES UP!" The security guard near by screams and Gerard jumps, startled by the random shout.

 

"Bye, mom..."

*

"Proof." Will tosses the little black book down on the head deputies desk. "The student's name is Frank Anthony Iero. Age 18 as of Halloween night, but their relationship had been going on around the beginning of winter. It says so in the book."

 

The officer flips open the book and when he reads a few lines his eyes open wide and his mouth drops open in shock. "... _I fuck my pillow pretending it's Gerard_..."

 

"There's a lot more in there. Worse things. About how Gerard performed oral sex on the student in the class room... And it's not in there, but Halloween night the teacher and student had intercourse."

 

"This is insane... But it's not proof. Anyone could have written this... You could have written this or the student could be lying."

 

"It's the truth."

*

Ms. Iero sat in the living room with Frank and the three police officers who she greeted at the door, she's looking between Frank and the cops. "Gerard would never... He's such a sweet man and he's a wonderful teacher. He loves his students like their his own children. Frank's just one of his favorites, right Frank?"

 

"Mr. Way didn't molest me." Frank says. It's the truth. "That's bullshit!"

 

"But we have this," the cop says, pulling the black book from behind his back. "It has your name in here... And a bunch of very--"

 

"That's not mine." It wasn't... He gave it to Gerard.

 

"Look, Frank. If you're afraid... About what happened, about what your teacher did to you it's best to just admit what he did so he's behind bars not doing it to anyone else."

 

"Mr. Way didn't molest me," Frank says for the final time, staring into the cops eyes.

 

"Okay... But listen... If 'love' is what you two called it's not... He took advantage of you and it's not right. When you're older and when you think back on this you'll be ashamed and wish you'd never met the man."

 

"I don't love him." Now he's lying. "I don't even fucking know his damn first name... What is it? Jared? Gerald? Fuckin' Geraldine?"

 

"His name's Gerard." Linda says, coughing quietly. "My son's telling the truth officers. Mr. Way's in a relationship with this very handsome man named Will Carter."

 

"That'll be all..." The officer stands up off the couch and the other's follow him out the house.

*

Prison-Day#2

 

"I didn't think it was real... I didn't know t-that stuff like this happens in real life," Gerard cries into the phone, shaking his head. "I... Mom, I can't do this anymore." If the guys he roomed with saw him crying they'd fucking beat his ass for sure. "I d-don't... I d-don't t-t-think I c-can... C-can l-last eleven y-years, mom," he sobs.

 

"What happened, baby? What's wrong," Donna starts to cry when she hears the way her son sounds.

 

She knows what happened.

 

"I... I don't... I don't want to s-say it."

 

"Honey... Did. Did someone...?"

 

"I can't be here for eleven years!" He screams and security tell him to keep it down.

 

He was fucking raped. Fucking grabbed out of bed while he sleeping by his faded red hair by one of the guys and his arms pressed behind his back by another guy and when the other two pulled down his orange sweats he was bent forward and forced apart and taken turns on like a blow up doll. Four guys raped him. They planned it and waited until lights out.

 

As if that didn't bring back memories.

 

"Gerard, you have to tell the security."

 

"They don't fucking care, they don't... So what's the point?" Gerard starts to wipe his eyes.

 

"Baby... I'm sorry..."

 

"TIME'S UP!" Security yells.

 

"Bye, mom."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :,)

"Gerard Way... Not guilty! All charges will be dropped and you are allowed to go back to your normal life to teaching as a teacher. Case dismissed." The mallet's slammed down and when Gerard hears the words he squeezes his shut and just cries into his hands because fucking two weeks in prison will do that to you.

 

Somehow he thought that he was going to be guilty and have to be stuck in this place and just fucking go insane and he'll never see Frank again... He just decided to let that be his fate, but here is... Not guilty. He was being released and he was going to go back to work and pretend it never happened.

 

The rapes were just a blurry, distant memory now. As well as the sleepless nights, the starvation, and just the twelve pounds he lost was something he had to remind him he's going to be out and he'll eat a whole fucking cake by himself and Mikey will let him read all his comics and he'll make love to Frank and grade everyone's drawings and give them all A's... Even Brian and Stan. He was going to hug the little homophobic pricks and tell he missed their rude remarks.

 

And then Will, he'll leave him and never see him again, but he'll definetly want the journal back. It belonged to him.

*

"Mr. Way!" Ashley screams in excitement when she sees him at the board as she walks into the classroom. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're back! I was getting so tired of seeing Principal Stepehen's in here drawing stick people. We all missed you so much."

 

Gerard bites down on his bottom lip and when the teenage girl goes to hug him he hugs her back and burries his face in her blond hair. "I missed you all too..."

 

The hug breaks and Ashley smiles at him. "How was the slammer?"

 

He cringes at the thought. "It wasn't so bad..." he lies.

 

Lying was much better then saying: " _Oh, I got raped, beaten, and was made someone's bitch all in two weeks of being locked up. Nothing too exciting_."

 

"That's good. We were all so scared for you... You're too pretty to be in prison!"

 

"The justice sysyem didn't seem to care," Gerard laughs nervously, shaking his head. "Go ahead and take your seat, sweetheart."

 

Ashley does as she's told and by the time everyones inside, except for Frank, and the bull has rung Gerard sits on top of his desk and rubs his hands down his face. He can feel how hollow his cheek bones are. "Okay, so everyone knows what happened... And I hope everyone knows it isn't true, because I do love all of you, but not in the sense I was arrested for."

 

"We know," Ashley says.

 

"Thanks... Um, before I disappeared... We had an assignment and I hope you all finished it."

*

At the end of the class Gerard's at his desk, grading papers, marking them with A's and smiley faces. He's so into his grading he doesn't notice the door opening up and someone locking it.

 

"Gerard...?"

 

Gerard looks up at the sound of his voice and when he sees Frank standing there his heart starts to beat so fast and his mouth drys up. "Frankie, hey..." He stays seated and when Frank walks over to him the student touches his face before he leans over to kiss him.

 

"I fucking missed you..." Frank whispers against the kiss.

 

"M'I missed you too, Frank," he breaks the kiss and gnaws down on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry Will got you involved i heard about that."

 

"No, it's fine... All of this shit wouldn't have happened if I didn't give you the journal." Frank admits and Gerard shakes his head.

 

"It doesn't matter anymore, but I'm glad you gave it to me... I really am."

 

They're quiet for a moment and when Frank looks up at the calendar behind Gerard's head he smirks. "I graduate in a few weeks..."

 

"I know." Gerard grins. "Why didn't you come to class?"

 

"I was late. My alarm didn't go off..."

 

"Oh."

 

"So, I wanna' ask you out... On a date. I want to be propper and shit and when I'm in college I want to get an apartment and come home to you." Frank says and Gerard blushes at the thought. "Is that okay?"

 

"It's perfect... Can it be a house instead?"

 

"Yeah, and we can use the basement as an art studio." Frank sugests and Gerard beams at the idea. "And adopt a bunch of puppies and have a really big back yard."

 

"I'd love that."

 

"Me too..."

 

Gerard nods his head slowly, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I left your house. That was really the last time I saw you before I went to jail. I thought about you and I thought about how I wouldn't be able to see you again if I was guilty... I was so afraid, Frank."

 

"I know, but look... You're out now. We don't have to talk about it anymore." Frank says and Gerard nods his head again. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too."

*

It took Frank a long time to prepare himself for the date he was going to take Gerard on... It wasn't anything too special. It was really just a movie, a dinner, and then a little bit of hanging out in his house since his mother was away at her boyfriends house for the weekend.

 

He'd dressed in his jeans, a button up t-shirt and his skeleton gloves just to add a bit of punk rock to it. He wasn't used to dressing up so formally... Even if what he was wearing wasn't formal at all, but to him it was.

 

He wondered what Gerard would look like... He wanted to see him instead of texting him every minute of the day trying to get a word out of him.

 

It was around nine pm when Frank stood at Gerard's parents house door step. He's pretty sure Donna and Donald were at work and weren't getting back until midnight, so he didn't have to be caution when he knocked.

 

Mikey answers, looking Frank up and down with a knowing smile. "You guys have got balls, dude... Get in. G's in his room... Getting all pretty. He has been for three hours. I'm tired of telling him to choose an outfit already so maybe you can go help him." Mikey suggests, leading Frank to the basement. "In ya go."

 

Frank thanks Mikey silently before he knocks on the door, awaiting for Gerard to open it.

 

"One minute!" His teacher hollers, sounding muffled, almost as if he was pulling a shirt off over his head.

 

Frank smiles to himself and leans against the door. He thought it was adorable how Gerard was scurrying around his room, making a lot of noise, and swearing loudly. "You okay in there?" Frank finally asks, pressing his ear against the door.

 

It soon comes open when Frank pulls away and Gerard's standing there; his hair laying limply in his eyes, his makeup on perfectly, and this nice little outfit he had on fit him perfectly. Especially the jeans. They hugged his waist and defined his legs.

 

Frank was probably drooling because Gerard was running his fingers across his bottom lip. "Come in." He pushes the door open a bit more and Frank rushes in, Gerard holding his hand tightly.

 

"I'm still not ready... I've got to iron this shirt..." He pulles a plaid sweatshirt from his bed and held it up in the air. "I don't know... Hm, maybe I should just wear this thought." He looks down to the shirt he was already wearing. It was a buttoned up polo with a cardigan thrown over it. "What do you think? Frank..."

 

"I think you'll look fucking amazing either way, but that's just my opinion. You can wear whatever you want." Frank says, watching as Gerard nods, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on his bed.

 

"The plaid shirt it is..."

 

Frank stood there, watching Gerard slide the t-shirt down his torso and when he finally worked it down his pelvis he fluffed his hair a bit and ganwed down on his bottom lip. "Ready to go?"

 

Frank does it without thinking; he grabs Gerard by his face and presses a kiss against his mouth. It's open and wet and when Gerard kisses him back their tongues meet and greet each other.

 

"I want to ask you something." Gerard breaks the kiss with a small gasps.

 

"Anything..." Frank replies and Gerard smiles.

 

"Can we stay here instead of going out? I want to just talk to you... And just stare at you in privacy. I love you."

 

"That's totally okay with me... And I love you too. You know that."

 

Gerard's going to sit on his bed and Frank joins him, "Lay on your back." Gerard tells Frank, moving his hand to his chest.

 

"Okay." Frank does as he's told and rests his head on Gerard's pillow.

 

Gerard's joining him, laying his head down on the pillow next to Frank's head and lies on his side as he runs his fingers through Frank's hair. "Sometimes," he starts and Frank's hums as Gerard scratches an itch on his head. "I like to just lay here, quietly, and let my mind go off into another universe and think about what my life would be like if I hadn't had all the bad things happen to me when I was younger... In college and shit, but then again, I wouldn't have met you if all that bullshit hadn't had happened. You're young, I know that, and you're new to life, but please... Never let anything happen to you."

 

"Bad things just can't happen to me." Frank tells him and Gerard nods his head. "But I'm smart enough to prevent most of it."

 

"I know, baby... I know," Gerard coos and Frank flips himself onto his side so he's face-to-face with Gerard.

 

"Tell me what happened in prison."

 

"N-nothing happened." Gerard stammers and Frank arches his perfectly plucked eyebrows at him. "Okay... I might've gotten a little verbal abuse, but it's not a big deal."

 

"Did anyone touch you?"

 

"N-no... No, no one touched me, Frank."

 

"Tell me the truth, G. I need you to tell me so I can be gentle with you. What if I say something that offends, or hurts your feelings... What if I say something that makes you think back to that--"

 

"I was raped." He chokes out and Frank folds his mouth shut and squeezes his eyes closed. "I was sleeping when the guy pulled me out of bed and got... Got the other guys to help him."

 

"Other guys, G... Fuck."

 

"I know..."

 

Silence takes over and Frank's tucking a strand of Gerard's hair behind his ears. "I'm just glad you aren't hurt and you're not in there anymore. You didn't deserve that."

 

Gerard sniffs hard and nods his head. "Will's back with Carol."

 

"Good," Frank laughs loudly. "Back into the closet for his psycho ass!"

 

"Exactly. Y'know. For a forty year old he's not very mature. He would sit on the floor and watch cartoons on Sunday mornings... I had to serve him a bowl of cocoa pebbles and he'd want some juice and it was so cute at the time, but not it's so fucking weird." Gerard admits and Frank shakes his a little, trying not to explode with laughter. "I was practically babying him and the only thing we did that was adult-like was have sex and it didn't even last long."

 

Frank snorts at that and Gerard leans into him. "He's too old to last long..." Frank says.

 

Gerard nods at that and smiles when Frank musses up his hair. "This is actaully a really fun date."

 

"It'd be funner if we didn't have clothes on." Frank wiggles his brows and Gerard giggles. "Does that give you any ideas?"

 

"It gives me a few..."

 

"Now really?"

 

"Mhm," Gerard sits up and pulls his shirt off. "You next." He tugs on Frank's collar and unbuttons the shirt until his chest is revaled.

 

They roll around on the bed for what seems like an eternity and as soon as Gerard straddles the younger boys waist he leans over and plants a small kiss on his forehead. "We're gonna' make a promise, 'kay?" He says, reaching for a box of condoms in his night stand.

 

"Promise?" Frank questions and Gerard nods as he grips onto Frank's dick when he slides the condom down his shaft.

 

"We're not gonna' leave each other. Or sleep with other people... Or give up on what we have, okay?" Gerard sits up a little brings Frank's dick against his entrance.

 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Frank grunts when he feels the tip of his cock being enveloped by tight heat.

 

Gerard sinks down until his ass is resting against Frank's thighs. "That's not a response. You're supposed to say: I promise," Gerard laughs and Frank nods his head frantically. "Now... Do you promise?"

 

"I promise, Gerard, fuck. Just move." Frank moans, thrusting his hips when Gerard brings himself up.

 

At the end of it all Frank's hands are nearly embedded into Gerard's hips and when they both come their names are rolling on the others lips.

 

"Nice way to seal a promise, right?" Gerard flips down beside Frank and the younger boy nods, swiping his hair away from his forehead.

 

"I love you Gerard." Frank says when their no longer panting and the silence is unbearable.

 

Gerard retorts, "I love you too."

 

He means it, because his heart doesn't burst, or flutter, or have butterflies. It pops, and it's the best feeling in the world.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! <3 but don't worry. More fics soon to come  
> ^_^


End file.
